Amor con condiciones
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Candy White es una humilde costurera que heredará por sorpresa la fortuna de su padre. Terrence Grandchester duque de Cyres hará lo imposible por conquistar a la preciosa e inocente costurera y así resolver sus problemas económicos. Pero él no cuenta con que ella le enseñará la verdadera pasión y que terminará descubriendo su engaño... Qué hará él para reconquistar a su esposa?
1. Chapter 1

Queridas lectoras,

Esta es mi tercera adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy de Misuki e Igarashi. La novela pertenece a Laura Lee Guhrke " Amor con condiciones" Mis adaptaciones no sólo consisten en cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas, si no en agregar un poquito de mi inspiración y obviar algunas partes que a mi parecer son irrelevantes. Les pido un poquito de paciencia si los primeros capítulos no son tan emocionantes, pero la emoción vendrá después cuando la trama se vaya desarrollando. Gracias por estar ahi, que Dios me las bendiga.

Nathy Grandchester.

* * *

Candy White, y el resto de modistas que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de madame Marceau, se habían pasado las últimas semanas cosiendo frenéticamente para poder confeccionar los vestidos que las damas de la alta sociedad londinense lucirían durante la nueva temporada y, en ese momento, uno de los vestidos tenía una costura suelta. Si lady Elisa Leagan se estuviera quieta, todo sería menos difícil…

!Apúrate White!- exigió la impaciente joven tirando del vestido y desgarrando lo que Candy ya había retocado, - eres tan lenta!

Trataré de ir más rápido mi lady- respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar la humildad tan necesaria para los de su clase. Tenía que aguantar estoicamente a la insoportable lady Elisa, de entre todas, ella era la peor.

!Más te vale! - El duque de St. Cyres me ha pedido el siguiente baile y éste podría ser el momento más importante de toda mi vida-. Acaba de regresar de Italia y está buscando esposa…..y yo quiero ser esa!

Ya estas planeando tu boda con St. Cyres, Elisa? – preguntó una voz femenina entre risas y una voz cargada de malicia. - Un poco precipitado no crees?, organizar el convite antes de haber bailado siquiera un vals.

Susana, - yo tengo más posibilidades que ninguna otra, además nuestras familias tienen fincas colindantes y nos conocemos de toda la vida-.

Querrás decir que - ! tú le conoces de toda la vida!

Pues fíjate que no, puesto que tan pronto como me ha visto me ha pedido la reserva del vals. Eso tiene que significar algo…

!Por supuesto! – exclamó otra mujer. Sólo lleva aquí una semana y ya ha descubierto lo cuantiosa que es tu dote y la anualidad que recibes puntualmente. Vamos Elisa no seas ingenua…

Y bien sabemos que necesita cada libra de tu fortuna- añadió Susana-. A St. Cyres le gusta vivir bien, y dicen que está de deudas hasta el cuello. El que haya heredado el título de su tio no evitará que sus acreedores lo persigan.

Pero bueno – son ustedes mis amigas o mis enemigas?- sus comentarios no hablan si no de los celos y la envidia que sienten por mi !

Aun así sos comentarios no salieron de la cabeza de lady Elisa, pero prefirió ignorarlos y seguir apurando a Candy con su vestido.

– ya está listo el vestido White? Te advierto que si no está perfecto, pediré a madame Marceau tu cabeza en una bandeja de plata.

- !Veo que te sigue gustando maltratar al servicio Elisa! - Dijo un hombre detrás de Candy, interrumpiendo así la amenaza. !Es agradable ver que ciertas cosas nunca cambian!- añadió con una sonrisa.

Ante la inesperada llegada de un caballero a aquella habitación reservada sólo para damas, las allí presentes murmuraron escandalizadas. Pero lady Elisa fingió no darse cuenta y poner toda su atención en él.

!Terrence! – lo saludó entusiasmada – qué estás haciendo aquí?

He venido a buscarte – se suponía que íbamos a bailar el vals no? O acaso lo has olvidado?

Oh por favor, cómo podría olvidarlo? – pero aún están arreglando mi vestido- creo que estaré lista en un momento –mientras tanto, podrías esperar afuera porque estás ocasionando un escándalo aquí.

- Ah sí?- replicó él y se detuvo junto a Candy que estaba de rodillas arreglando el descosido de Elisa, Terrence sin darse cuenta le estaba quitando la luz. Candy de pronto dejó de -coser y levantó los ojos, pues a sus veinticinco años de vida jamás había visto a un duque de carne y hueso. No pudo verlo más que de espaldas, con su traje blanco y negro y una larga cabellera castaña. Su porte era impresionante…

- Oh que lástima!- dijo Terrence, - me parece que suenan las primeras notas de Strauss-.

Las primeras notas de qué?

De Strauss querida – repitió él con paciencia- para sus adentros pensaba que para todo el dinero que lady Elisa tenía era bastante inculta…- Han empezado el vals sin nosotros.

Elisa gritó desesperada:- !Todo esto es por tu culpa White-!

Candy se asustó y entonces quizo apresurarse y se armó de valor para tener que hablar..

- Si me permire señor- dijo sin desviar la mirada de la tela -, podría apartarse un poco por favor? Me está tapando la luz y no puedo ver bien la costura.

- ! Pero qué descaro! – dijo lady Elisa

- Un poco, - A él le pareció divertida la situación y no se había ofendido en lo más mínimo-.

!Estas hablando con el duque de St. Cyres! - Dijo Elisa enojada y le dio una patada a la cesta de costura, desparramando su contenido por toda la alfombra. – Cómo te atreves a darle órdenes?

Candy se asustó porque pensó que esa noche se quedaría sin trabajo. Llevaba diez años trabajando allí y, si no encontraba otro, tendría que regresar a Sussex y vivir con el tio Stephen y la tía Edith….y eso sería horrible. Ellos nunca la habían querido y más bien la habían criado como a una sirvienta más, haciendo una enorme diferencia entre ella y los hijos del matrimonio. Pero solo los tenía a ellos después de la muerte de su madre.

- !Me lo tengo merecido por meterme en medio de una mujer y su modista – comentó el duque de buen humor. Candy suspiró aliviada.

Para sorpresa de Candy, Terrence se agachó a su lado y la ayudó a recoger los hilos y las cajitas de agujas.

-! Oh no, señor, por favor no se moleste!

- No es molestia, se lo aseguro.- dijo Terrence

Y entonces ambos se miraron, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a Candy le dio un vuelco en el pecho y sintió que su cara le ardía a más no poder….estaba totalmente ruborizada y esto a Terrence le pareció de lo más excitante.

El Era perfecto. Igual que una hermosa mañana de otoño de Yorkshire. Percibió su aroma a tierra y a hierba recién cortada, a leña ardiendo … a la sidra que bebía de pequeña.

Los ojos azúl profundo del duque estudiaron su cara con descaro, pero Candy fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Se fijó en sus espesas pestañas color miel y, cuando él le sonrió, pudo ver su dentadura radiante. No supo cómo tuvo el valor de sostenerle la mirada…

- Vuelva a coser, se lo suplico – susurró sólo para sus oídos – no podría soportar otra pataleta de Elisa.

- Terrence, qué estás haciendo? La risa de lady Elisa interrumpió sus pensamientos –Es inaudito que estés ahí de rodillas, galanteando con una costurera.!

- Yo, galanteando?- dijo él – qué tontería!

Terrence se puso de pie y empezó a halagar a lady Elisa, sabía como hacerla reir para no tener que soportar sus majaderías de chica caprichosa.

Candy había terminado por fin su trabajo y se acercó un momento a Terrence: - ! Gracias señor!

De nada – le dijo casi al oido – Ha sido un placer.

Entonces lady Elisa aceptó el brazo que el duque le ofrecía y juntos, salieron de la habitación. Candy se quedó mirándolos y, aunque se alegraba de perder de vista a lady Elisa, se lamentaba la ausencia de su atractivo acompañante. Jamás volvería a ver un hombre igual…

Desde el pasillo Annie Britter, su mejor amiga y con quien compartía el piso, trabajaba como camarera, la llamaba, ambas se dirigieron a la cocina.

- Candy, quién era ese adonis?

- El duque de St. Cyres.

Vaya! – exclamó Annie, ese hombre es todo un regalo para los ojos!

- Y que lo digas! – quién fuera la dueña de su corazón….

Bueno bueno, alegrémonos que casi termina la fiesta…..estoy taaan cansada! – dijo Annie. Arregla tus cosas que nos vamos a casa ya son casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Esa noche Terrence recordaba con agrado que lo mejor de la fiesta había sido la costurera de rizos dorados con olor a lavanda,- una fragancia que siempre le había gustado- tenía unos enormes ojos verdes, sus sensuales curvas eran exactamente lo que buscaba y cuando vio que Elisa le tiraba la cesta, aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y verla más de cerca. Le satisfizo descubrir que el rostro de la muchacha era igual de encantador que su cuerpo.

De todos modos, no había acudido al baile para seducir a nadie, si no para buscar esposa –una con mucho dinero- tenía prisa por salir de sus problemas económicos.

Bailó con Elisa, una de las herederas más ricas de Inglaterra; para él no era difícil conquistar a las mujeres pues sabía que era guapo físicamente, tenía unos modales exquisitos y además un título que lo hacía irresistible, aunque esuviera en crisis.

Tal vez Terrence estuviera arruinado, pero seguía siendo un duque, y se veía obligado a encontrar una esposa con una generosa dote que le permitiera pagar todas sus deudas y sacarlo de la ruina. Pero las pocas horas al lado de lady Elisa le hicieon comprender que ni loco se iba a casar con ella….ya entraría en el infierno cuando muriera, no antes!

Y con estas resoluciones, dejó que viniera el sueño….había sido una noche especial, la costurera sí que era linda…muy linda.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Terrence sintió que por segunda vez lo despertaban…

- Señor haga el favor de levantarse por favor!

- Fane, si no te vas de mi habitación ahora mismo, te despediré!-.

Una amenaza sin sentido, pues al sirviente en cuestión le debía ya más de seis meses de sueldo y no podía permitirse el lujo de contratar a otro, y mucho menos tan leal como Fane.

– Señor lo lamento mucho, pero su madre está en el salón

- Dios Santo! - Terrence se sentó inmediatamente y miró con horror a Fane. - Realmente ha llegado el fin del mundo- , no te quedes ahí parado y tráeme un batín de inmediato. Terrence se vistió y su cabeza no podia entender cómo es que Leticia hacía su aparición sin avisar y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo...

Entró en el salón y la vio sentada en el sofá cercano a la chimenea, a Terrence le sorprendió ver lo mucho que había envejecido en los últimos doce años. En sus recuerdos Leticia seguía poseyendo una belleza despampanante, rubia y fria como el hielo, que de pequeño le hacía pensar en la Reina de las Nieves. Ahora sólo quedaban vestigios de esa belleza.

- A qué debo el honor de su visita mamá?

- He venido a ponerte al tanto de la situación familiar-

- situación familiar?- preguntó con un murmullo mientras se echaba hacia atrás, ladeó la cabeza y fingió relajarse - Suena grave - Qué te parece si somos sinceros y me dices que sólo has venido por dinero?-

- es necesario que seas tan vulgar? - dijo ella

– déjame decirte que tus esfuerzos han sido en vano querida mamá, estoy casi en bancarrota

– eres un mentiroso!, acaso el dinero de tu padre ya se ha esfumado? no te lo habrás terminado verdad? –

- hasta el último penique- dijo él.

- Las deudas que recaen sobre las propiedades son enormes y ya no podemos pedir más crédito. Tienes que hacer algo!

– y qué sugieres? Que busque un trabajo?

- No seas absurdo!- exclamó Leticia- Eres el duque de St. Cyres. Por supuesto que no puedes trabajar! Pero tienes que hacer algo porque los acreedores se quedarán con lo poco que tenemos…y entonces ya no tendremos nada!

– En realidad lamento nuestra situación pero ya veré cómo salgo yo de esta situación, en cuanto a tus problemas mamá, me tienen sin cuidado

– eres un egoista!…si Thomas viviera, jamás habría permitido que me sucediera algo así. El era un buen chico y se preocupaba por mi, me respetaba. El nunca me habría abandonado ni huido a Italia como tú.

– Thomas sí huyó! Huyó tan lejos como pudo. Que yo sepa el más allá es el lugar más inalcanzable que existe. Quieres que te recuerde cómo lo encontré cuando colgaba de lo alto de la escalera?

– Basta ya! – dijo Leticia mirándolo con furia

– el tema lo has sacado tú! nunca perdiste la costumbre de compararnos, ni aún estando Thomas muerto

– será mejor que me vaya, no puedo soportarte, no sé cómo pude engendrar un hijo como tú !….

– significa esto que no volveré a verte en otros doce años mamá?…

- la puerta retumbó al cerrarse, y él confió en que eso equivaldría una respuesta afirmativa. Habían muchos malos recuerdos de su niñez y mucho dolor, pero Terrence desde hace mucho que cerró la puerta de sus recuerdos y vivió la vida a su manera.

Era un hecho de sobra conocido que, en Londres, los ómnibus eran como los gatos; cuando llovía, ambos eran imposibles de encontrar. Candy y Annie estaban cansadas de esperar y para que la cesta de costura de Candy no se estropee es que decidieron tomar un carruaje, esto no estaba contemplado en sus presupuestos pero ya no podían esperar más, era muy tarde y había sido un dia agotador en el trabajo. Cuando llegaron al edificio de la calle Little Russell, donde vivían, la casera de ambas, la señora Morris le dijo a Candy:

- Tienes visita- Es un caballero

Candy no supo que pensar, la casa donde ella vivía era modesta pero respetable y nunca ningún hombre había ido a visitarla, no tenía novio y la chance de tener uno era remota pues siempre estaba rodeada de mujeres, hasta en su trabajo-donde trabajaba doce horas al dia-

– Quién es?

– Me ha dicho que es el señor Whitfield, y hace más de una hora que te espera. Dice que ha venido desde América para conocerte, pero se ha negado a revelarme el por qué.

Candy entró al salon con cierta desconfianza y, el caballero de cabello plateado y vestido elegantemente, se puso de pie tan pronto como la vio entrar.

– Señorita White?

– Sí, soy Candy White

– Me llamo Elliot Whitfield- le dijo, ofreciéndole su tarjeta de visita junto con ua reverencia.

Ella aceptó la tarjeta, la leyó y se sentó frente a él – Y por qué quiere hablar conmigo un abogado venido de América?

– He venido a verla en representación de su padre, el señor Henry Abemathy. Ante tal noticia, Candy se quedó confundida.

– Señor, creo que hay un error. No conozco al caballero que usted ha mencionado. Mi padre era Henry White, de Little Furze, Yorkshire.

– Sí, así es. Pero cuando su padre emigró a América se cambió el apellido por Abemathy.

Candy se puso tensa. – Seguro lo hizo para impedir que mi madre lo encontrara...

El señor Whitfield se puso algo incómodo y añadió:

- Fueran los que fuesen los motivos, me temo que tengo buenas y malas noticias para usted. Es mi deber informarle que su padre ha muerto.

Candy supuso que esa era la mala noticia a juzgar por la expresión del hombre. Pero dado que su padre se había portado como un canalla y había abandonado a su madre en lugar de hacer lo correcto, no sintió ninguna lástima porque hubiera muerto.

– Y cuál es la buena noticia señor?

– Le ha dejado una herencia, ése es el motivo de mi visita

– Tenía algo que dejar en herencia?

– De lo contrario no habría venido desde Nueva York para decírselo. Aquí tengo una copia de su testamento, usted es la única beneficiaria.

El abogado sacó de su portafolio de cuero muchos documentos y entoces habló de los negocios del señor Abemathy, de sus considerables bienes personales, de sus tierras y más; Candy no podía procesar toda esta información en su cerebro…

- Y... se trata de mucho dinero?

– Mucho dinero? – el abogado se echó a reir- Señorita White, seguro que aquí en Inglaterra han oído hablar de los grandes almacenes Abemathy.

Por supuesto que había oído hablar de ellos. Eran los almacenes más famosos de toda América. Se decía que el edificio de la Quinta Avenida era más espectacular que Harrods, aunque el corazón de Candy no acababa de creérselo.

– Mi padre es el propietario de esos almacenes? Es…era…uno de esos multimillonarios americanos?

– Sí, así es. Y como le digo su padre la ha nombrado heredera universal, aunque estableció una serie de condiciones para que pueda acceder a la fortuna. Si las cumple, se convertirá en una mujer muy rica, en una de las más ricas del mundo.

Candy no pudo creer todo lo que escuchaba porque de pronto la habitación empezó a darle vueltas y, por primera vez en su vida, Candy White se desmayó.


	3. Chapter 3

El insoportable olor a amoníaco le hizo recuperar a Candy la conciencia. A lo lejos, escuchó la voz de la señora Morris.

– Ya vuelve en sí

– Eso sí que es una buena noticia-dijo una voz masculina, y esa voz fue la que le hizo recordar lo que había sucedido

– Me he desmayado?- A un lado estaba la señora Morris y al otro el señor Whitfield.

– Me ha dicho la verdad?

– Por supuesto señorita White, Supongo que es difícil de asumir así de golpe pero usted recibirá al año un millón de libras. Pero tenemos que hablar de los términos del documento. Tengo que ponerla al tanto de ciertas condiciones que debe ….

– Señor Whitfield, - dijo la señora Morris - qué le parece si en vez de continuar tomamos el té, creo que ésto nos vendría muy bien a todos, dadas las fuertes impresiones que hemos tenido.

– Me parece buena idea, creo que ayudará a que la señorita White se recupere

Candy comió y bebió y trató de asimilar todas aquellas cosas tan maravillosas que le estaban sucediendo. Un millón de libras al año! Ni siquiera podía imaginar tal cantidad. Era demasiado. Ni siquiera lady Elisa tenía tal fortuna. Con ese pensamiento, se puso de pie de un salto, sonriendo y tan llena de felicidad como un niño de cinco años ante un juguete nuevo.

– Señorita Candy! – la llamó el señor Whitfield. Ahora sí tenemos que hablar de las condiciones del testamento.

Candy se puso seria y miró al abogado.

– Condiciones? – Paa recibir la herencia tiene que cumplir ciertos requistos, como por ejemplo contraer matrimonio.

La muchacha se quedó helada de la impresión. –Contraer matrimonio?

– Sí, tiene usted novio? O…existe algún joven que pueda ser apropiado?

– No-respondió Candy, tratando de recuperar el aliento a la vez que luchaba por asimilar esta nueva noticia. No hay nadie en absoluto, con mi trabajo no he tenido casi tiempo de hacer vida social.

- Entiendo. El señor Whitfield cogió los documentos y dijo: Su padre estipuló que le diéramos un año de margen para encontrar esposo. Durante este tiempo, recibirá una cantidad más que generosa cada mes para sus gastos, ropa, vivienda y cosas por el estilo, pero al final de dicho periodo, tiene que contraer matrimonio o la herencia pasará a manos de los parientes de la esposa de su padre.

– Esposa? Mi padre se casó? – Sí, con una rica heredera de Nueva York llamda Eliabeth Tyson. Ella murió hace unos cuantos años. El matrimonio no tuvo hijos.

– Y mi padre me ha dejado a mi toda su fortuna? Pero si no me conocía, nunca quizo hacerlo-añadió con amargura.

– Los lazos de sangre son mucho más fuertes de lo que solemos creer. Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto: Su padre ansiaba un heredero de su propia sangre. Una vez que haya contraído matrimonio, los beneficios que generan las propiedades del señor Abemathy serán suyos, y de su esposo, claro está, mientras vivan, y luego pasarán a sus descendientes directos. El hombre con quien quiera casarse deberá contar con el beneplácito de la junta. Yo me quedaré en Londres hasta que resolvamos el asunto del matrimonio, y luego regresaré a Nueva York. Cuando eso ocurra, su fortuna sera gestionada por la sede que mi firma tiene aquí en la ciudad. Espero que eso cuente con su aprobación.

- Espere un momento y a ver si entendí bien…usted tiene que dar el beneplácito a mi futuro marido?

- Sí, pero estoy convencido de que con la ayuda de sus tios, pronto encontrará a un candidato más que adecuado; uno que seguro contará con mi aprobación.

Mis tíos? – la alegría de Candy se marchitó un poco – Ellos están al tanto de todo esto?

– Por supuesto. Cuando llegué a Inglaterra, mi primeta tarea consistió en encontrarla, y con ese fin fui donde sus tios en Sussex, pensé que la encontraría allí, pero ellos me dijeron que usted se había mudado. Como era de suponer no quisieron decirme su dirección por ser yo un desconocido, así que no tuve más remedio que decirles la verdad. Ambos están encantados con su cambio de situación, y no tardarán en venir a la ciudad para ayudarla con todo.

– Ayudarme con qué?

– A ser presentada en sociedad por supuesto. Su tía hará las veces de carabina.

Candy se mordió la lengua. La última persona en el mundo a la que elegiría como carabina sería su tia Edith. Tras la muerte de su madre, ella se fue a vivir con su tio materno, su esposa y sus dos hijas. Le hicieron la vida tan insoportable que terminó por mudarse a Londres y tratar de abrirse camino por sí sola.

Aunque Candy al inicio se opuso a ello y sugirió a la señora Morris como su carabina,no logró convencer al señor Whitfield

–Señorita White y con el debido respeto para su amiga, usted tiene que casarse con alguien de categoría y, para conseguirlo, es necesario que la presenten en circulos sociales más elevados de los que está acostumbrada. Su tio es un noble rural, y su tia es prima de un barón, sus amistades le proporcionarán la entrada a dichos circulos.

Candy sabía que posiblemente estaba en lo cierto, pero entonces deidió jugar su última carta.

– Me gustaría que fuera otra persona

– Conoce a alguien que esté igual de capacitado?

Candy pensó en su amiga Emma, que también había vivido en casa de la señora Morris hasta hace un mes porque contrajo matrimonio con su antiguo jefe, un vizconde.

– Tengo amistad con la vizcondesa Marlowe, es una gran amiga mia. Ahora está de luna de miel pero regresará de Italia en junio. Sería posible retrasar mi presentación en sociedad hasta entonces?

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

– Mi consejo es que no lo haga. La temporada de Londres está llegando a su fin, y sólo tiene un año para encontrar un pretendiente que esté a la altura. Además tenemos que tener en cuenta a la prensa. Los periodistas no tardarán en descubrir que sus circunstancias han cambiado. Es imposible que pueda mantenerlo en secreto. Dentro de pocos dias, todos querrán conocerla y estar con usted, y muchos de los que se le acercarán no lo harán con buenas intenciones. Por eso mismo es necesario que su familia la proteja.

– Ya tengo veinticinco años, he vivido sola desde hace muchos años atrás, no necesito que nadie me proteja

– Señorita White, hay una enorme cantidad de dinero en juego y, el dinero saca a relucir lo peor de la gente. A la hora de escoger a su esposo, debe de estar cerca de personas en las que pueda confiar, personas cuyos consejos sean de fiar.

Aunque Candy nunca se fiaría de su tia Edith, tuvo que resignarse con la decisión del abogado…

- Supongo que tiene razón, al fin y al cabo son mi familia. Irme a vivir con ellos será lo mejor, al menos hasta que Emma regrese en junio.

– Eso si para entonces no estás casada – señalo la señora Morris – Con tu dote, seguro que no te faltarán pretendientes!

Candy recuperó el buen humor.

– Tienes razón. Los hombres pronto harán cola para verme!

A la mañana siguiente los familiares de Candy hicieron su aparición en la casa de la señora Morris.

– Se han dado prisa, habrán cogido el primer tren? Murmuró Annie

– Nunca antes habían estado tan impacientes por verme- dijo Candy

– hasta ahora

– es por el dinero no?

– pues claro que es por el dinero! Tu tia nunca se ha preocupado por ti

– ya lo sé- dijo Candy

Annie se puso triste y cambió de tema – Alégrate que no tendrás que volver a trabajar, ni tampoco volverás a pasar hambre en tu vida.

– Si me caso, y eso no sabemos si sucederá

– Oh claro que sí, estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien, pronto te irás de aquí y te moverás en ambientes más selectos. Tu vida cambiará muchísimo a partir de hoy. Pero bueno, basta de hablar y ahora bajemos que te están esperando.

Antes de que ellas pudieran bajar, el ruido de la puerta de entrada les indicó que la famosa tia Edith estaba acercándose…

- Candy, mi preciosa sobrina! Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla

– Tia Edith, qué sorpresa

– No sé por qué dices eso, el señor Whitfield me dijo que iba a informarte de nuestra llegada

– Pero no le dijo que fueran a coger el primer tren- señaló Annie con una sonrisa

Candy tuvo ganas de reirse del comentario pero consiguió ocultarlo con un repentino ataque de tos

– Tia se acuerda de la señorita Britter?

– Por supuesto, creo reordar que nos conocimos durante mi última visita

– Qué memoria tan extraordinaria tiene señora Feathergill – respondió Annie – mire que acordarse de algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo…

La crítica no fue nada sutil y la mujer se puso a la defensiva.

– Mire jovencita, existen varios motivos por los que no he visitado Londres durante tantos años, y no me gusta lo que ha querido insinuar…

- Te apetece tomar el té con nosotras tia? Dijo Candy interviniendo antes de que la discusión fuera a más

- Té? Oh no querida, hoy no puede ser. Tanto tú como yo estamos invitadas a tomarlo en casa de sir Robert; él y su madre nos están esperando. Te acuerdas del primo de Steven, sir Robert Ogilvie, y de su madre Millicent? Pasaron un verano en casa cuando tú estabas vviendo con nosotros.

– Sí me acuerdo – respondió ella pero estaba mintiendo, claro está, pues apenas recordaba no al tal Robert ni a su madre, y dudaba de que ellos se acordaran de ella, pues no se habían molestado en responder ninguna de las cartas que les mandó años atrás, cuando llegó a Londres.

– Nos han invitado a tomar el té?

- Sí, sir Robert ha sido nombrado caballero, lo sabías? A los quince años no te impresionó demasiado, pero tal vez cambies de opinión cuando lo veas ahora. Es un hombre bastante atractivo, y está impaciente por volver a verte

– No me extraña- farfulló Annie

Bueno, supongo que me están esperando para tomar el té, Candy, si me disculpan, hizo una reverencia a Edith y salió de la habitación.

– Esa chica es una impertinente – dijo Edith tan pronto se cerró la puerta

– Annie es mi amiga y sólo quiere lo mejor para mi

– Como todos querida, como todos. Pero sera mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer. Edith buscó en el armario, aquí es donde guardas la ropa? Y sin esperar respuesta empezó a examinar los vestidos de su sobrina.

– Lo que me temía, no tienes nada apropiado. Mi querida niña, en qué te has estado gastando las dos libras con seis chelines que tu tio te manda cada cuatrimestre?

- En vivienda y comida, no daba para más

– Pues ni modo a darse prisa, vas a ir con el vestido que tienes puesto, pero habrá que comprarte ropa adecuada cuanto antes. Debemos tener algo para la noche del martes.

– la noche del martes? – Sí querida, iremos a la ópera. Sir Robert tiene un palco y nos ha pedido que lo acompañemos. Debes ir vestida adecuadamente. – En estos momentos tu tio ha ido a reunirse con el abogado para hablar de la gestión de tu fondo. Oh luego irá a comprar un carruaje. Mientras tanto ya hemos alquilado uno. Nos pararemos a hacer un par de visitas antes de ir a tomar el té.

– visitas?

– Sí pero no tienes por qué alarmarte. Hoy iremos a visitar a mis hijas

– Qué alivio- murmuró Candy sin entusiasmo al coger la bolsa. Beryl y Pearl eran tan divertidas como un funeral presbiteriano.

– Moverse en sociedad es ciertamente complicado, pero trata de no ponerte nerviosa. Tu tio y yo nos aseguraremos de que todo salga bien. Haremos que conozcas solo a gente adecuada. A partir de ahora me dedicaré plenamente a ti.

– Qué bien-dijo Candy desalentada – Tu tio se encargará de buscar una casa digna de nosotros en la ciudad, pero hasta que la encuentre nos alojaremos en el Savoy. He pedido que tu habitación sea contigua a la mia, te gusta la idea?

Candy empezó a sentirse como un animal acorralado

– No quisiera ser una molestia, pero preferiría quedarme aquí

- Aquí? – vamos no seas tonta, esto es un hostal

– Es muy respetable

– Estoy convencida de ello, pero Candy, ahora eres una gran heredera. No puedes quedarte aquí sola. Si tu tio y yo no estamos para protegerte, seguro que todos los cazafortunas de Londres vendrán a acecharte!

Terrence se pasó toda la mañana del lunes calculando a cuánto ascendían sus míseros ingresos ducales, y la del martes tratando de desenmarañar las deudas de la familia banqueros y abogados, estaba tan deprimido que no le quedó más remedio que cenar en el Clarendon. Para consolarse, se regaló un suculento filete de ternera y una botella de un excelente burdeos, y tuvo la suerte de poder escabullirse sin pagar, algo en lo que, desde hacía un par de años, tenía mucha práctica.

Si los informes que había leido esa tarde estaban en lo cierto, Winter Park era la única propiedad de todas las que poseía que estaba en buen estado, pero esa casa le traía malos recuerdos de su hermano. No tenía la más mínima intención de irse allí cuando finalizara la temporada, antes…viviría bajo un puente. Los anteriores duques de Cyres habían vivido igual que él, gastando más de la cuenta en todas las excentricidades imaginables, y disfrutando de la vida hasta el último minuto. Ahora que la fiesta había acabado y, le había tocado a él hacerse cargo de las facturas, sólo quedaba una posibilidad: Casarse con una rica heredera.

En el Royal Opera House la obra estaba a punto de empezar y Terrence Grandchester y sus amigos de la infancia: El conde de Standish y lord Weston estaban presentes, más Terrence Grandchester, se puso manos a la obra y sacó los binoculares que llevaba en el bolsillo para buscar a la futura duquesa de St. Cyres.

Empezó a buscar por los palcos que tenía enfrente, y en seguida alguien captó su atención; pero no fue una dama de sociedad, sino alguien que lo intrigó mucho más. Luciendo un vestido de seda rosa de delicioso escote y con un collar de perlas alrededor del cuello y, otro enredado en su melena rubia, allí estaba la costurera que había visto hace dos semanas atrás. Haciéndose mil preguntas y mirando una y otra vez para convencerse de que era cierta la visión, empezó a sentir que el deseo le recorría todo cuerpo sobretodo cuando le miró el escote.

– Qué rayos estás mirando? alguna heredera? – preguntó Cora Standish, una mujer que se conocía a todo Londres y sobretodo de las dotes de las mujeres casaderas.

– Para mi desgracia, la mujer que me gusta y estoy mirando no es ninguna heredera

- me intrigas, a ver déjame ver. Cuando lady Standish cogió los binoculares, miró a Candyy exclamó divertida:

- Me Tomas el pelo, St. Cyres! Dices que no estabas mirando a una heredera y todo este rato has estado embobado contemplando a la mujer más rica de toda la ópera.

Terrence de inmediato reaccionó:

- Qué has dicho?

– Esa mujer que te ha fascinado es la señorita Candy Abemathy, la hija del multimillonario americano.

El se echó a reir

– Te equivocas Cora, su apellido es White y no es hija de ningun multimillonario, es costurera

- Era costurera cariño y es la hija ilegítima de Henry Abemathy

– Y cómo sabes todo esto?

– Esta misma tarde he coincidido con la muchacha en el salón de madame Marceau, estaba con su tia probándose vestidos y nunca había visto a Marceau agasajar tanto a nadie. Cuando ellas se fueron, madame Marceau me lo ha contado todo. Cora puso a Terrence al tanto de la historia de Candy y él se cruzó de brazos …

- De cuánto estamos hablando Cora?

– Dicen que recibirá un millón de libras al año

– Dios Santo! – A Terrence le costó tragar saliva – Ni siquiera yo sabría cómo gastar tanto dinero

– Pero hay un problema. Y creo que ésta es la parte que te va a gustar querido. Para poder reclamar la herencia, la muchacha tiene que casarse.

La imagen de aquellos preciosos ojos verdes mirándolo con adoración apareció en su mente, y su anterior melancolía empezó a disiparse. Levantó los binoculares y volvió a mirar a la señorita White-Abemathy…

- Un millón de libras al año dices? – murmuró – hay que ver.


	4. Chapter 4

Candy no estaba segura de que le gustara el teatro y por lo mismo sintió un gran alivio cuando llegó el intermedio.

Tan pronto como cayó el telón y se encendieron las luces, Candy empezó a observar con curiosidad toda la elegancia del teatro y a las mujeres vestidas elegantemente. Decidió entonces que quería ir al vestibulo

– Voy a dar una vuelta- dijo al levantarse

Todos sus parientes se pusieron de pie a la vez

– Muy buena idea prima –dijo Robert, ofreciéndole el brazo

Mientras ella y Robert descendían por las escaleras junto con la madre de él, la tia Edith y el tio Stephen detrás, Candy se preguntó exasperada si sus parientes no tenían intención de dejarla sola ni un momento.

– te apetece tomar algo? – le preguntó Robert al llegar al vestíbulo – sería todo un honor ir a buscarte un vaso de limonada

– Gracias pero no me gusta la limonada, preferiría una copa de champagne, por favor

– champagne? – exclamó sorprendida la tia Edith – Oh no Candy querida, no estás acostumbrada a beber, un vaso de limonada le irá bien Robert, gracias.

La exasperación de Candy fue a más, quería insistir pero un hombre de entre la multitud captó su atención, y se le olvidó lo que tenía que decir…Era él.

Aquellos hombros tan anchos y aquella melena castaña pertenecían sin duda al duque de St. Cyres. Estaba frente a ella, a unos doce pasos, con un grupo de amigos.

La tia Edith y Millicent se fueron al tocador de señoras dejando a Candy con el tio Stephen que deseaba fumarse una pipa antes que la ópera empezara de nuevo.

– No tienes que esperar a que regresen – le dijo Candy sin apartar los ojos del duque-Ve a fumar tranquilo, a mi no me importa.

– No, no – no puedo dejarte aquí sola

– Oh no te preocupes por eso, Robert no tardará en volver, y mientras espero no me moveré de aquí. Vamos, ve.

El tio Stephen se fue dejando a Candy por fin sola. Ella siguió observando al duque que charlaba con sus amigos, hasta que en una de esas, él la vio. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella y los mantuvo allí. Candy se quedó petrificada, no podía moverse, ni respirar, se le encogió el estómago y parecía que se quedaba sin respiración. Se acordaría él de ella? Seguro que no. Era imposible que un duque se acordara de una simple modista. Pero él siguió mirándola y frunció el ceño como si tratara de recordar dónde la había visto antes.

Cuando vio que les decía algo a sus amigos y se apartaba de ellos para caminar hacia ella, creyó morir de felicidad pero estaba presa de pánico, el corazón se salía de su pecho…

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era, ella con sus metro sesenta más tacones le llegaba al hombro.

– Qué coincidencia tan maravillosa señorita White! – la saludó él. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le cogió la mano, le hizo una reverencia, y se llevó los dedos a los labios para poder besar la tela del guante como era debido.

– Creí que no la volvería a ver

- Hola -fue la unica corta e insulsa palabra que se le vino a la mente, de la emoción de saberse recordada.

– Espero que esta noche no haya tenido que soportar otra pataleta de Elisa – dijo él – si me entero de que ha vuelto a abusar de usted, me veré obligado a ir a rescatarla.

Con esas palabras Candy se dio cuenta de que el hombre no sabía nada de la herencia y se sintió aliviada.

– Qué oferta tan galante de su parte – contestó ella, pero no sera necesario. He venido a ver la ópera. Mis primos tienen un palco

– Un palco? Pero una costurera….puede pagar esto? Oh discúlpeme señorita White, no debí hacer ese tipo de comentarios, no es de mi incumbencia. Le pido disculpas.

- No, es comprensible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en que nos conocimos. Pero verá, ahora las cosas han cambiado…se detuvo indecisa sobre si continuar o no.

- Estaba distanciada de la familia de mi madre, estamos tratando de reconciliarnos.

– Las familias son un tema complicado, pero le deseo lo mejor señorita White. Aunque, si yo estuviera en su lugar, no creo que la ópera me ayudaría mucho en el intento reconciliatorio. Usted que cree? Al ver que ella hacía una mueca, él se echó a reir

– Ya veo que a usted tampoco le entusiasma

A Candy le gustó escuchar su risa, era masculina y profunda y la hizo reir

- Supongo que se debe a que no entiendo lo que dicen, no sé alemán.

– sabe italiano?

– tampoco, pero hablo francés

– se lo preguntaba porque tal vez una épera italiana le gustase más que una alemana – se le acercó- La Aida de Verdi que es en italiano se estrenará dentro de dos dias. Si tiene previsto asistir, me encantaría ser su traductor

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón

– Gracias, yo…

- Candy! Qué es esto? dijo la tia Edith con cierto enojo

– Tia Edith, permite que te presente al duque de St. Cyres, Señoría, le presento a mi tia, la señora Feathergill y a mi prima lady Ogilvie.

- Oh…no sabía…quiero decir, no sabía que conocieras al duque, Candy querida en qué circulos tan altos te has estado moviendo.

Y Edith y Millicent hicieron sendas reverencias al duque.

- Conocí a su sobrina en una baile señora Feathergill

– En serio? Me alegro mucho

– Señoria – empezó Candy- creo recordar que me estaba hablando sobre la ópera italiana

– Están aquí – dijo Robert antes de que el duque pudiera responder – traigo bebidas para las damas

Candy cogió uno de los vasos sin más remedio

- Gracias Robert

– Ha sido un placer Candy, estoy a tu disposición – Miró al otro hombre y su rostro se retorció como si hubiera olido algo podrido

– St. Cyres – lo saludó con una breve reverencia – No sabía que conocía a mi prima.

– Sir Robert – le señaló los vasos que aún sostenía-, creo que se está manchando los guantes con limonada, sería mejor repartir las bebidas antes de derramarlas.

– Oh claro – Robert se dio media vuelta y el duque prosiguió la charla con Candy

– Veo que no le gusta la limonada – comentó él riéndose en voz baja

– me desagrada, yo quería champagne pero mi tia tiene miedo a que me ponga alegre y la deje en ridículo

– creo que eso me gustaría verlo

– verme en una situación embarazosa?

– No, me gustaría verla alegre, achispada. Lo dijo de una manera especial que hizo a Candy ruborizarse…

Sonó un gong, señalando que el intermedio estaba a punto de finalizar, y la tia Edith se interpuso entre los dos

– será mejor que regresemos a nuestros asientos, nos disculpa señoría?

– Por supuesto, señorita White ha sido un placer volver a verla

– igualmente su señoria, dijo Candy

–Lo ves Candy? Es tal como te dije el otro dia, te hemos dejado sola un segundo y un cazafortunas ha venido a acosarte…

- No ha sido así –respondió ella enfadada – el duque se ha comportado como un perfecto caballero – No me extraña que lo creas así querida, eres tan inocente. Pero yo soy una mujer de mundo y conozco a los de su clase, sólo quieren una cosa

– Tu tia tiene razón – añadió Robert. Ese hombre es un crápula de primera, mamá y yo lo conocimos en Italia hace algunos años

– Asi es- dijo Millicent. No te puedes imaginar las historias que contaban sobre él

– Y he oido decir que está hasta el cuello de deudas – siguió Robert

– circunstancia que comparte con casi todos los nobles del reino – señaló Candy. Creo incluso que tú tienes deudas Robert

Su primo apretó los labios y se calló de golpe, pero la tia Edith no se dio por vencida tan facilmente

- La situación de Robert no es comparable. El es de la familia. Pero dejando a un lado las consideraciones financieras, hay otra cosa que tienes que tener en cuenta: St. Cyres es un duque, es decir inalcanzable para alguien como tú. Sería un matrimonio de lo menos aconsejable.

– De que duque están hablando? Dijo el tio Stephen que en ese momento aparecía

– De St. Cyres que estaba hablando con tu sobrina, estoy segura que va tras su dinero

– Por supuesto, es imposible que se haya fijado en mi y le haya gustado! – dijo Candy ofendida y enojada. Crean lo que quieran pero yo no juzgo a las personas a las que apenas conozco

– Tranquila Candy – dijo el tio Stephen, tu tia tiene razón, contraer matrimonio con él está fuera de cuestión

– Discúlpame tio pero yo seré quien decida con quien deseo casarme!

– No hace falta que grites querida, nosotros sólo queremos tu felicidad-

Candy estaba molesta con esta conversación pero prefirió no hacer más comentarios, no quería amargar la emoción de saberse en el mismo lugar de Terrence, asi que prefirió estar tranquila.

– Con su permiso señor -dijo alguien desde la puerta.

La joven se dio vuelta y vio a un lacayo de pie, frente a la cortina del palco de la familia, sujetaba una bandeja con varias copas de cristal y una cubierta plateada con una botella de champagne.

– Las bebidas para el palco de los señores Ogilvie

– Tiene que ser un error – contestó el tio Stephen al ver que el hombre depositaba su carga en la mesa

– nosotros no hemos pedido nada

– gentileza de su señoria, el duque de St. Cyres – respondió el lacayo al descorchar el champagne. Sirvió el líquido burbujeante n las copas y dio la primera a Candy, entregándosela junto con un pequeño sobre blanco – Para la señorita White de parte de su señoría.

Candy cogió el sobre antes de que su tia pudiera hacerlo. Dejó la copa a un lado , rompió el lacre y desplegó el papel.

Señorita White,

Lo único más aburrido que una ópera alemana es la limonada. Siempre a sus pies.

St. Cyres

Lo leyó tres veces, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos los marcados trazos de la caligrafía del duque y después lo guardó en su bolsa.

– Un detalle muy considerado por parte de su señoría – dijo Candy, sonriendo en respuesta a la mueca de desaprobación de su tia. Tras dar el primer sorbo, comprobó que el champagne era tan delicioso como decían, pero las burbujas sólo consiguieron distraerla unos segundos de la otra tentación de la noche

Volvió la cabeza, buscó los binoculares que había colgado en el respaldo del asiento y se los acercó a los ojos para escudriñar los palcos que tenía enfrente.

Lo vio en seguida, como si una misteriosa conexión especial los uniera y le dijera dónde estaba, y al ver que él también la estaba mirando sintió un escalofrio. Luego apartó los binoculares y levantó la copa de champagne a modo de agradecimiento. El respondió con el mismo gesto. Entonces ambos bebieron al mismo tiempo.

Las luces del teatro se apagaron y la ópera continuó poneidno fin al mágico momento. Candy no prestaba atención y sólo se dedicó a sonar..

Y si…?

Candy se llevó los dedos a los labios – era imposible que aquel duque tan devastadoramente atractivo se enamorara de una chica como ella, tan simple y con sangre plebeya. Imposible, pero copn todo, cerró los ojos y siguió soñando.

* * *

Hola chicas, otro nuevo capítulo, esta vez no tuve tiempo para publicarlo antes, gracias por al espera, un besito

lucero d mar; dibujas muy bien y déjame decirte que está super lindo, lo escogí porque me pareció que iba justo con el titulo de la novela. un abrazo


	5. Chapter 5

Terrence cogió un periódico del montón que se apilaba junto a su plato de huevos revueltos con tocina y apretó los labios. La atención que la prensa dedicaba a esa modista convertida en heredera confirmaba que la noche anterior Cora le había dicho la verdad. Cuando entró su ayuda de cámara para servirle el desayuno, abandonó la lectura ansioso por escuchar algo más útil.

– Y bien Fane, has descubierto qué planes tiene la señorita Abemathy?

El sirviente se detuvo junto a su silla.

– Esta tarde tiene intención de visitar la National Gallery. Hay una exposición de pintores franceses

– La National Gallery? – se quedó mirando a Fane, incapaz de creer que a una costurera pudiera gustarle pasarse una tarde mirando unos cuadros. Nunca dejo de preguntarme cómo descubres esas cosas.

Su ayuda de cámara carraspeó. – Me encontré por casualidad con la nueva doncella de la señorita Abemathy, la señorita Nancy Woddell, en la lavandería del Savoy. Al terminar con nuestras tareas, la señorita Woddell y yo subimos juntos en el ascensor del servicio. Y, ante nuestra sorpresa, descubrimos que los dos íbamos al mismo piso.

– Qué coincidencia tan agradable – comentó el duque, que empezaba a divertirse.

– Sí, señor, la señorita Woddell y yo nos quedamos charlando en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de la señorita Abemathy, un buen rato.

– Fane! – exclamó riéndose – no tenía idea de que eras un seductor

– Los cinco años que llevo a su servicio han sido muy educativos, en muchos aspectos, señor. A la señorita Woddell la impresionó mucho saber que soy ayuda de cámara del conde Roselli y que se casó con una princesa austriaca…a las mujeres siempre les gusta escuchar cuentos de princesas.

– Si tú lo dices ; pero te recuerdo que ya no trabajas para Roselli si no para mi.

– Sí señor. Pero pensé que lo mejor sería no mencionarle ese pequeño detalle a la señorita Woddell. Las doncellas suelen comentar este tipo de cosas con sus señoras, y la señorita Abemathy podría creer que usted ha mandado a su ayuda de cámara para espiarla, y, nosotros no queremos que la dama piense que estamos tan desesperados.

– Nosotros? Es muy presuntuoso por tu parte tomarte tanto interés en mi vida personal y en mi relación con la señorita Abemathy Fane

El hombre fue directamente al grano

- Señor, si se casa con la señorita Abemathy – respondió escueto – cobraré!

El duque junto con Fane llegaron a la National Gallery mucho antes que Candy, para así llevar a cabo las necesarias inspecciones de reconocimiento. Fane le avisó de la llegada de la dama y, tan pronto como ella entró en la sala donde se exponían las obras de artistas contemporáneos, éste desapareció de la vista y Terrence desarrolló un repentino interés por Renoir.

– Señoría?

El se dio la vuelta esforzándose por parecer sorprendido; para su alivio ella sí parecía sorprendida de verlo allí.

- Nos encontramos de nuevo, señorita White – dijo él -haciendo una reverencia

Ella le estaba sonriendo y su rostro reflejaba tal felicidad que por un instante se quedó sobrecogido. Se estremeció al ver el modo en que ella lo miraba…algo que no podía explicar.

Haciendo un esfuerzo apartó la vista de la chica y señaló los cuadros que tenía adelante.

– Le gusta la pintura?

- Sí. Cuando era pequeña solía pintar, y me encanta ir a exposiciones, pero no siempre pudo permitirmelo. – Miró el cuadro que había frente a él

– Es un Renoir, no?

Cuando St. Cyres asintió, ella avanzó hasta colocarse a su lado – Baile en el campo

– leyó en el letrero que había junto a la obra

El se quedó mirándola mientras la joven hacía lo propio con la pintura, y se preguntó si tal vez no sería mejor ser sincero. Podría ser directo y explicárselo todo del modo más sencillo posible: Ella le gustaba, a ella le gustaba él; él necesitaba dinero y una esposa, ella tenía dinero y necesitaba un marido; estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así que, por qué no iban directamente al grano?

– Me gusta este cuadro dijo Candy – El artista ha conseguido que la expresión de esa mujer parezca muy real. E obio que está enamorada.

– Por lo visto es usted muy observadora y romántica. – Supongo que también creerá en el ideal de casarse por amor?

– Por supuesto – dijo ella - Usted no?

El se quedó helado, obligándose a sonreir, optó por mentir

– Por supuesto

Estaba más claro que el agua, ser directo con ella no le iba a servir de nada, así que se resignó a conquistarla. Caminaron y disfrutaron juntos observando los cuadros y haciando comentarios, se rieron mucho…

- Parece facinada - señaló él al cabo de un rato

- Sí, es que me estaba preguntando por qué la protagonista de ese cuadro tiene la cara verde

- Indigestión? – optó por decir, y consiguió hacerla reir

– Eso no me parece demasiado artístico no cree?

– En lo absoluto

En eso Candy vio a dos señoras mayores y pensó que era su tia y su prima, pero no eran

– qué alivio!

– se está escondiendo de alguien?

– Sí, es que mi tia insiste en acompañarme a todos lados y cuando no puede manda a Robert en su lugar

– Y de cuál de los dos se está escondiendo ahora?

– De Robert, está por algún lado y seguro que me encontrará de un momento a otro

– Veo que la reconciliación con su familia va viento en popa

– No se ría de mi señoría. No tengo ni un segundo de intimidad

– Y eso no le gusta?

– En absoluto, siento que no puedo ni respirar.

Incapaz de desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésa, Terrence la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta las puertas de la sala

– Venga conmigo

– A dónde vamos?

– Si quiere ocultarse de alguien, tiene que hacerlo como es debido.

Cruzaron otra sala en busca de un lugar donde pudiera estar cinco minutos a solas con la joven. Por fin Terrence descubrió algo que podría servir a sus propósitos : un largo pasillo sin iluminar, cuya entrada estaba bloqueada por una cinta entre dos pilones de hierro.

– Este es el lugar perfecto

– Pero, podemos entrar aquí?

– Ningún lugar es inaccesible para un duque – dijo y la llevó pasillo adentro.

Al llegar al final, descubrieron una gran sala repleta de estatuas italianas

– Lo ve? No hay ninguna carabina a la vista

- Gracias dijo Candy – mirándolo con gratitd y alivio, dos emociones que él sabía que la joven no sentiría si de verdad estuviera al tanto de sus intenciones.

– Da un poco de miedo todas estas estatuas de mármol – comentó ella

- Sí, pero confío en que no me pedirá que le de una conferencia sobre las esculturas italianas

– Si quisiera escuchar una conferencia, me habría quedado con Robert, a él le encanta presumir de sus estudios en Oxford – seguro que se pasaría una hora entera hablando sobre esta pieza

- Su primo pasó sus dias universitarios de un modo más provechoso que yo, pero aún así puedo decirle que esta estatua representa a Neptuno y sus tritones. Pero antes de que se quede impresionada por mis conocimientos, tengo que confesarle que lo sé porque es una réplica exacta de la Fontana de Trevi de Roma.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por lo que escuchó y entonces él decidió cambiar de conversación, por el momento no quería revelar su vida en Italia

– Seguirá trabajando como costurera?

– No, ayer fui al taller a despedirme y a comprarme vestidos, me sentí tan extraña, no me gustó , yo siempre me he sabido ganar la vida y ahora todo es diferente

– Ya se acostumbrará - dijo él

- Quizás pero tengo mis dudas, lo peor de todo es tener carabina a todas horas. Aunque tengo que reconocer que entiendo que mis tios se preocupen por mi

Por ti y tus millones

Terrence se mordió la lengua para no soltar ese comentario tan sarcástico

– El proteccionismo de tus tios parece …reciente…- optó por decir- supongo que debe de formar parte del proceso de reconciliación, me equivoco?

- se podría decir así

- Qué causó el distanciamiento entre ustedes? La echaron de casa? La obligaron a trabajar como costurera?

- Oh no, no debe creer eso. Yo decidí venir a vivir a Londres y ponerme a trabajar. Cuando murió mi madre me fui a vivir con la familia de mi tio, pero no fue fácil, ellos tenían dos hijas y poco dinero, siempre habían discusiones y no me gustaba presenciar todo aquello. No quiero sonar desagradcida

– la gratitud es una de esas cosas que no se nos pueden imponer

– Es reconfortable hablar con usted, es muy franco

- bastante

– en fin, mi tio siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. Cada vez que venía a la ciudad pasaba a visitarme para interesarse por si me faltaba algo

– Y su tio viene seguido a la ciudad?

– El primer dia de cada mes viene por negocios

Eso despertó la curiosidad del duque. Qué tipo de negocios podía tener un pobre noble de provincias que no podía darle a su familia todas sus comodidades?

– Sea como sea le estoy muy agradecida a mi tio porque además cada cuatrimestre me ha estado mandando una pensión. Pero bueno, mejor hablemos de algo más agradable

– cuénteme sobre su familia

– no puedo, no si de verdad quiere hablar de algo agradable

– no se lleva bien con ellos?

– Solíamos llevarnos bien cuando yo vivía en Italia

– comprend, mi tia y yo tambien nos llevábamos mejor a kilómetros de distancia

– Si esto fuera una competición sobre cuál de los dos tiene los peores parientes, señorita White, creo que yo ganaría de largo. Su tía no es nada comparada con mi madre.

– Usted es un duque, no debería fanfarronear

– Sólo digo la verdad, mi madre es la reina del desdén. Destrozaría a su tia en segundos; le bastarían dos o tres bocados para destrozarla y luego les daría las sobras a los perros.

– Ya veo, cree que podríamos hacer que se conocieran?

Terrence se rió con ganas

– Qué sugerencia tan malvada viniendo de una dama tan dulce como usted; por cierto anoche cuando hablamos sobre ópera, le mencioné que Aída iba a estrenarse pronto. Será mañana por la noche, tiene previsto asistir?

– Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo que cenar con mis primos

– Sir Robert de nuevo?

– Oh no, es con Beryl la hija mayor de mis tios y su esposo

– Lo dice sin mucha alegría

– Es que ella es ahora tan encantadora conmigo, tanto que me molesta, antes era horrible y se burlaba de mi todo el tiempo, me llamaba patito feo

Terrence sintió una repentina e incontrolable rabia y la cogió del brazo, con la otra mano le levantó la cara, luego se inclinó hacia ella…y detuvo los labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos. La miró a los ojos y le dijo:

- Yo creo que usted es preciosa. Lo pensé la primera vez que la ví

– Preciosa? – repitió ella y se le acercó un poquito más. Entreabrió los labios y se los humedeció con la punta de la lengua – en serio?

La rabia de Terrence se evaporó de inmediato ante aquella discreta invitación femenina y su lugar fue ocupado por el deseo. Acercó la mano para acariciarle la cara, y, con el pulgar, recorrió la suave piel de su mejilla.

– en serio

Quería besarla pero la soltó. Tenía que enamorarla y aun era demasiado pronto para un beso. La anticipación y la incertidumbre son la esencia del cortejo.

– Será mejor que la lleve de nuevo con su primo antes de que me olvide de que soy un caballero

Y así ambos desencantados se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Encontraron a Robert en la sala principal y cuando los vio su expresión se convirtió en una de puro desagrado

– St. Cyres – lo saludó tenso – qué está haciendo aquí?

– Lo mismo que todos los presentes, admirar el arte

Robert se esforzó por recuperar la compostura…

- Candy has visto todo lo que querías ver?

– Aún no, me gustaría ir a la exposición de pintores holandeses, creo que hay un Van Gogh, quiere acompañarnos señoría?

Sir Robert se puso rígido de golpe, evidenciando así su disconformidad con la invitación.

El humor del duque mejoró aún más.

– Gracias, me gustaría mucho

– Entonces vamos –dijo Robert y se colocó al otro lado de su prima. Cogiéndola del brazo tiró de ella hacia la sala de los holandeses.

Terrence se atrasó un poco y sacó una de sus tarjetas y un lápiz del bolsillo de su chaqueta, escribió algo y les dio el alcance.

La paciencia de Robert duró unos quince minutos, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y dijo:

- Es la hora del té, Candy y le he prometido a Edith que te llevaría de regreso antes de las cinco. Tenemos que retirarnos.

– Ya es la hora del té? Preguntó Terrence – Dios cómo pasa el tiempo, yo también debería irme – se volvió hacia la joven – espero que me disculpe.

– Por supuesto. Como siempre ha sido un placer verlo señoría. Espero volve a verlo

– Yo también señorita White – le cogió una mano y consiguió deslizarle la tarjeta bajo la palma. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y éste le guiñó el ojo justo antes de inclinarse para besar sus nudillos – Y confío en que sea pronto. Y diciendo esto se retiró.

En cuanto él se fue, Candy cerró los dedos con fuerza alrededor del papel y luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda.

Una vez que Terrence estaba en casa habló con Fane

– Fane, necesito que averigues todo sobre el señor Stephen Feathergill, síguelo una semana y toma nota de todos sus movimientos.

– Muy bien señor

El hombre se fue y Terrence se uedó pensando en todo lo sucedido esa tarde. Estaba muy satisfecho con la heredera que había escogido, pues a pesar de que ella lo había negado, Candy Abemathy era una joven muy dulce. Tenía un corazón de oro y era muy hermosa.

Sí, llevar a la señorita Abemathy al altar iba a ser pan comido…tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado ya una hora desde que abandonaron el National Gallery, Robert la llevó directamente al salón del Savoy donde Millicent, Edith y Stephen los estaban esperando.

- No pareces demasiado entusiasmada querida Candy

– Humm? Cómo?...se incorporó un poco. Me temo que estaba en las nubes prima Millicent, qué decías?

– Que he conseguido dos invitaciones para asistir al baile de caridad que celebra lady Amberly dentro de dos noches. Es uno de los eventos más importantes de la temporada!

Candy estaba ansiosa por saber el contenido de la nota, el suspenso la mataba…

- Lo siento – y se llevó la mano a la frente- creo que tengo dolor de cabeza, me retiraré a mi habitación

- Por supuesto querida, ve a acostarte dijo Edith

Cuando Candy estuvo en el ascensor no esperó más y abrió la nota…cuando leyó las palabrass que el duque le había escrito, su corazón experimentó una fuerte sacudida.

tengo que volver a verla. Reúnase conmigo en la estación de Richmond mañana a mediodia

Quiere verme!

Se rió en voz alta y corrió por el pasillo hacia su suite como si estuviera flotando en el aire

El buen humor de Candy no le pasó desapercibido a su doncella Nancy Woddell

– Al parecer tuvo un buen dia señorita

– Así es, he tenido un dia maravilloso

Quiere ver sus vestidos que llegaron hoy señorita? Necesita escoger uno para ir hoy al teatro

– Oh sí escoge tú, todos están lindos. Más bien tráeme los vestidos para el dia porque mañana me voy de picnic

Ante el asombro de la doncella, Candy se probó un vestido rayado que le marcaba su figura y como complemento un lindo sombrero….se sentía hermosa y deseaba que Terrence pensara lo mismo al verla vestida asi.

Y mientras Candy sonreía y soñaba con cierto duque, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró la tia Edith

– Mi querida sobrina estoy muy preocupada

– Vaya-murmuró ella fingió estar muy interesada en los articlos de belleza qu había en su tocador – lamento oirlo. Yo, después de mi siesta me encuentro mucho mejor.

Edith paseó de un lado a otro hasta detenerse por fin frente a la mesilla

- Robert me ha dicho que esta tarde St. Cyres te ha perseguido por el museo – sólo de pensar que ese hombre tan horrible haya podido molestarte…Oh, qué podemos hacer? Tal vez Stephen debería hablar con él.

– Qué hay de malo tia Edith? Me encontré con él en el museo y paseamos juntos, por qué te preocupa tanto?

Edith cogió la silla que tenía más cerca y se sentó frente a su sobrina.

- Millicent me ha contado más cosas sobre el duque. Ese hombre es famoso por sus aventuras con mujeres y su afición al juego….además es afionado al opio. Y continuo hablando mientras Candy solo contaba las horas para que fuera el dia siguiente.

– Mi querida sobrina, hoy estás muy distraida, no me has estado escuchando

– Claro que si y debo decirte que no debes preocuparte tanto por mi, tia Edith eres una carabina excelente y lo veo en los buenos maridos que han conseguido tus hijas gracias a ti

– Pero tu circunstancia es diferente, mis hijas no tenían una dote que pudiera tentar a un cazafortunas como St. Cyres. Tengo la obligación de protegerte, pero me temo que no sé cómo hacerlo de lobos como él.

– El no es ningún lobo, además… me gusta. Y si quiere conocerme mejor, no veo por qué debería impedírselo. Al fin y al cabo es un duque y un caballero de lo más educado.

Se produjo un largo silencio durante el cual las dos mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada

Candy se esperó la peor reacción de su tia pero para su sorpresa ella dijo:

- Lo entiendo querida

– de verdad?

– Por supuesto, para muchas, casarse con un duque sería un triunfo y todas las chicas sueñan con ser duquesas. El hombre es bastante atractivo y encantador. Sus cumplidos conquistarían a cualquiera estoy segura. Pero estoy convencida de que cuando llegue el momento, tomarás la decisión adecuada.

– Por supuesto – dijo Candy

– Tú sabes tan bien como yo que tratar de abandonar el entorno en el que uno ha nacido nunca es recomendable. Nosotros somos del campo y Candy, tus orígenes hacen que no estés capacitada para cumplir con las obligaciones de una duquesa. Utilizar el matrimonio para ganar estatus social es algo muy serio, y nada propio de ti. Mi conciencia me impediría darte mi aprobación.

Eso enfureció a Candy

– Creo que son los albaceas del fondo los que deben dármela tia y no tú

Edith se sonrojó

– Ellos jamás se lo darían a un cazafortunas

– Y el interés de Robert hacia mi es sincero? A pesar de que nunca hasta ahora me había hecho el más mínimo caso? Ha sido como si yo hubiera estado viviendo en América, o a miles de kilómetros de distancia durante todos estos años.

De repente la mujer se sintió compungida y empezó a sollozar diciendo :

- Te he hecho enojar, creo que Millicent debería de ser tu carabina y no yo

– No creo que eso sea necesario tia

Edith levantó la cabeza

– Lo único que quiero es que te cases por el motivo adecuado Candy, igual que mis hijas. Por amor, si es posible. Y si no, que sea con alguien con quien compartas intereses y un modo de pensar parecido. Por eso Robert sería un buen candidato. Lo han nombrado caballero. Pertenece a la familia, por lo tanto es alguien en quien podemos confiar y es perfectamente aceptable que se casen primos segundos. Ademá siente cariño por ti-oh sí que lo siente- Es así aunque tu no quieras verlo. Está ofendido por tus desaires. Además tu no has ido a visitarlos ni una vez en todos estos años, por ejemplo.

– Ni ellos a mi tampoco – yo al menos les escribí preguntando cómo estaban. Millicent nunca respondió, por eso me extraña lo cariñosa que está conmigo ahora, por qué sera?

– tus desplantes han herido los sentimientos de Robert – y estás dispuesta a eharlo a un lado por un duque impresentable como St. Cyres. Oh me duele sólo de pensarlo – inclinó el rostro y volvió a sollozar.

– Puedes estar tranquila tia, tengo intenciones de casarme con alguien que me quiera de verdad

– Me alivia mucho oirte decir eso querida, ya sbes que lo único que deseo es tu felicidad.

Al dia siguiente, fue un poco complicado escabillirse de su familia durante la tarde, pero al final lo consiguió, diciendo que iría de picnic con sus amigas y con la señora Morris como carabina. La tia Edith aceptó no de muy buena gana pero al final se fue de compras con Millicent.

El trayecto hacia Richmond duraba menos de sesenta minutos pero a Candy se le hizo eterno, estaba muy nerviosa. El la estaba esperando en el andén; lo vio a través de una ventana tan pronto como el tren se detuvo en la estación. Terrence estaba muy tractivo en mangas de camisa, pantalón oscuro y botas de montar que a la joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando el tren se detuvo, vio que él se colocaba bien el chaleco y el pañuelo de cuello y, se pasaba las manos por el pelo, y esos gestos la hicieron sonreir. Al parecer ella no era la única que estaba nerviosa.

Terrence la vio en el mismo instante en que bajaba del vagón. Y cuando se acercó para recibirla se lo veía tan contento que ella sintió como si la acariciara un rayo de sol, y todo su nerviosismo desapareció derepente.

– Ha venido – dijo él

– le sorprende?

– sí, la mayoría de las mujeres no lo habrían hecho. No es muy habitual ir de picnic a solas con un hombre. Pensé que tal vez traería consigo una carabina

- Pensé que traer a la tia Edith estropearía la excursión

– eso es seguro – reconoció St. Cyres con sinceridad. Levantó la mirada hasta la cabeza y dijo: - Bonito sombrero, hace juego perfecto con su vestido-, está usted muy hermosa señorita White.

Candy se ruborizó por completo y sólo atinó a decir: Gracias

– Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Terrence le ofreció el brazo. Tenemos que recorrer unos ocho kilómetros, así que he traido un carruaje.

– Ha venido en él o ha alquilado una?

– Ninguna de las dos. Un amigo mio llamado Cam ha alquilado su casa a una rica familia americana y ellos me han invitado a pasar el fin de semana. A los americanos les impresiona mucho conocer a un duque y esta mañana cuando he llegado han estado tan exitados que se sintieron algo decepcionados cuando les dije que me iría de picnic sin ellos, pero tuvieron la amabilidad de prestarme su carruaje.

Terrence hizo a Candy una reverencia y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Dentro había una enorme cesta de picnic y cañas de pescar.

– cañas? – dijo Candy sorprendida

– Tengo intención de enseñarle a pescar. Espero que le guste, es una de mis pasiones

– Me parece fantástico ir de picnic y de pesca. También iremos en bote?

– Sí, al menos durante un rato. La laguna de Rosalind está algo apartada y sólo se puede llegar a través del rio. Podría haber venido a caballo pero no sabía si usted sabía montar.

– le gusta navegar?

– No lo sé, nunca he probado, además, no sé nadar

– Yo soy un nadador excelente, asi que no se preocupe y confíe en mi

– yo confío en usted plenamente

A él esas palabras dichas con tanta sinceridad le estremecieron sin saber por qué…

El carruaje atravesó Richmond y a cierta distancia entre la vegetación del bosque…

- Eso es Greenbriar - le explicó- es una mansion pequeña pero muy confortable

– pequeña? Dijo Candy con asombro, es tres veces más grande que la casa de mis tios en Essex, pero claro en los ojos de un duque eso era pequeño

Terrence le contó a Candy que ellos pretendían comprarle la casa a Cam, porque de seguro que querían que sus hijas se casasen con nobles ingleses y querían tener una casa cerca de Londres

– Tienen hijas? A Candy la idea no le hizo mucha gracia, con razón ellos estaban tan entusiasmados con la visita de

– son guapas?

– No respondió el sin titubear, son horrible, se lo juro

–Pues yo estoy convencida de que son guapísimas

El muy atrevido se rió a carcajada limpia

– está celosa?

- en absoluto - dijo con dignidad

– me alegro – se le acercó. No tiene motivos para estar celosa de nadie, usted es la única que me gusta

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón, pero se obligó a mantener bajo control la felicidad que le produjeron esas palabras. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no lo pudo evitar y diez minutes más tarde,cuando el carruaje se detuvo junto a un lago, aún seguía sonriendo.

St. Cyres ayudó a Candy a bajar del carruaje, cogió la cesta y guió a la joven hasta el extreme del muelle, ordenándole al cochero que llevase el equipo de pesca y la manta.

Mientras Halston sujetaba el bote de remos, Terrence le tendió la mano a Candy

– Entre despacio – le dijo – y siéntese en la popa

Ella se instaló en un banco y St. Cyres la siguió y ocupó un lugar cercano a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Se agachó para coger los remos, los sujetó y miró al cochero.

- Halston suelte el amarre y, ya puede irse. Regrese a buscarnos dentro de cuatro horas

– De acuerdo señor y, el hombre se retiró

Terrence maniobró con los remos y condujo el bote hacia el rio.

Candy se quedó mirándolo, admirando el modo en que sus poderosos brazos y hombres remaban contra la corriente, y deseó ofrecerle su ayuda

– Puedo ayudarlo a remar?

– Y tenerla sentada a mi lado? Me encantaría pero tengo que quedarme aquí en el centro para asegurarme que el bote no se vuelque.

- no me importa

– de acuerdo pero remar contracorriente es muy duro, pero dado que no tenemos que ir muy lejos, aceptaré su sugerencia y nos apretaremos en este barco

– de acuerdo, a mi también me apetece sentarme a su lado

– de verdad? – él se rió – me gusta una chica sincera

Terrence dejó de remar y Candy tomó asiento en la mitad del banco y cogió un remo

– preparada? – le preguntó y cuando ella asintió, los dos se echaron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, arrastrando los remos y propulsando el bote hacia adelante

– lo hago bien?

– lo está hacienda muy bien!

Remaron en silencio hasta llegar a un riachuelo más pequeño, entonces descubrieron que el paisaje era idílico, habían muchas flores y sombra entre los árboles y sin motivo aparente, ambos se detuvieron de golpe. Candy lo vio fijar la vista en sus labios y el mundo entero dejó de existir. St. Cyres se acercó, inclinando la cabeza por debajo del sombrero de la joven y Candy supo que iba a besarla.

Una intensa felicidad le recorrió las venas, aquello era lo que había estado soñando el dia anterior y ahora no se atrevía a creer que iba a suceder. Ladeó la cabeza y el duque se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros. Luego se quedó quieto, y la maravillosa sensación de la joven se intensificó de tal modo que incluso le dolió respirar.

– Candy – murmur él, y en su voz resonaba la misma emoción que la inundaba a ella.

Candy entreabrió los labios y empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran, el duque se apartó con un movimiento tan brusco que el bote se balanceó sobre el agua.

– Maldición – exclamó él, expresando así también lo que ella esperaba, y sin mirarla cogió los remos.

Empezaron a remar de nuevo y en silencio. Candy lamentaba mucho no haberle rodeado el cuello con los brazos y haberlo besado. Al parecer, él era más caballero que ella dama.


	7. Chapter 7

A pesar de que el duque y Candy no se habían dicho nada mientras remaban, para ella fue un silencio muy agradable. Cuando recorrieron el prado en busca del lugar perfecto para su picnic, ambos señalaron el mismo lugar a la vez. Y cuando se sentaron sobre la manta y abrieron la cesta, la joven decidió que era el dia más maravilloso de toda su vida.

– veamos que tenemos aquí – dijo él- levantando la tapa

– no lo sabe?

– No, pero seguro que todo será delicioso… y mientras decía esto sacaba varios paquetes de comida

- Oh bombones!

Terrence acercó la mano y, acariciándole la mejilla, le levantó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos

– dulces para una chica dulce – murmuró – y con el pulgar le recorrió el pómulo con movimientos lentos y sensuales

– ya le dije que no soy dulce

El se rió con una risa profunda, la soltó y siguió vaciando el resto de comida.

– Veamos además de los bombones tenemos foie gras, pepinillos, salmón ahumado, mostaza, lengua de jabalí, queso, galletas saladas y dulces..ah! y una botella de un excelente claret.

– todo se ve delicioso – siempre he querido probar comida así, pero con mi sueldo de costurera era imposible

– me lo imagino. Es una pena que no nos hayan puesto limonada….con lo que le gusta!

– supongo que tendré que conformarme con el claret, dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Entonces el cogió la botella de vino y Candy cogió las copas y los platos. Y mientras Terrence servía el vino, ella se quitó los guantes y empezó a cortar el queso y el jamón y, a servir la comida en los platos.

Terrence con la copa en la mano, se reclinó a un lado apoyándo todo su peso en el brazo, deleitándose en la tranquilidad que los rodeaba

– me había olvidado de lo bonito que es un dia de abril en Inglaterra – murmuró-

- Oh, estar en Inglaterra – citó ella- ahora que ha llegado abril

– conoce ese poema?

– Pensamientos sobre el hogar desde el extranjero – respondió- de Robert Browning. Mi madre me lo leía de pequeña y sigue siendo uno de mis favorites

– también uno de los mios dijo él. Haber vivido tantos años fuera de mi pais hizo que me identificara con el autor

Ella se le acercó con una discreta sonrisa en los labios

– añoranza? – sí, aunque jamás creí que yo la sintiera. Me fui de Inglaterra cuando tenía veintiun años y no creo que haya habido un joven tan feliz en ese momento por dejar su tierra.

– al parecer estaba como huyendo, podría saber de qué?

– de todo, de mí mismo

– y por qué quería escaper de sí mismo?

– ya ha leído los periódicos, -soy un sinverguenza-, acaso no lo sabía?

– yo creo que es maravilloso – se le escapó a ella, y quiso morderse la lengua por haber sido tan descarado.

El comentario tampoco pareció gustarle demasiado al duque, pues frunció el cejo y levantó una mano para cogerla por la nuca y acercarla a él. Clavó sus ojos en los suyos…

- No lo soy – le dijo como si estuviera enfadado – no hay nada maravilloso en mí Candy, nada.

Le agradezco la intención, pero en realidad soy una manzana podrida. La familia Grandchester está lleno de ellas. Dios sabe perfectamente que si fuera lista, huiría de mí tan rápido como pudiera.

Candy se quedó mirando atónita, preguntándose por qué hablaba de sí mismo con tanta dureza. Desde el primer dia, St. Cyres siempre había sido considerado con ella – desde que era una costurera-

- No le creo – respondió con convicción – tendrá que perdonarme excelencia- pero creo que es usted demasiado modesto. La verdad es que, aunque hace poco que nos conocemos, no he visto nada en su comportamiento que merezca tales reproches.

– Pero lo verá – susurró St. Cyres. Cerró los ojos, acercándola más hacia él para así poder acariciarle la mejilla con los labios – Lo hará.

Había algo tan desgarrador en aquellas palabras dichas a media voz, que a Candy le dolió escucharlas. No dijo nada, en vez de eso, levantó la mano y le apartó un mechón que le caía sobre la frente.

Al sentir el tacto de su mano, Terrence abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó. Candy abandonó la caricia y él la soltó

– Ahora que ya sé lo que piensa de mi, tendré que hacer algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Candy tuvo la sensación de que acababa de cerrarle la puerta de sus sentimientos

– Tiene tan buen concepto, que me temo que tendré que enmendarme para estar a la altura

Candy pensó que era major no seguir preguntando y dejar que la tension se fuera, así que optó por cambiar de tema

– Si de verdad lo cree asi - Le importaría pasarme la caja de galletas? Tengo mucha hambre

- Asi que le gusta Browning? – preguntó él pasándole los dulces

- Sí, pero Tennyson es mi favorito, me encanta "La dama de Shalott"

– De dónde le viene la afición por la poesía?

– De mi madre, ella sentía pasion por los versos. Cuando era pequeña en verano solíamos ir de picnic, yo dibujaba y ella siempre leía en voz alta.

– Y qué me dice de su padre?

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

– Nunca lo conocí

Antes de que él pudiera hacer ninguna pregunta, cambió de tema

– Pero aunque mi madre y yo solíamos hacer muchas salidas al campo, si algo no me enseñó fue a pescar

– Es una lástima porque pescar es el mejor deporte del mundo

– No sé, me da pena que un animal indefenso muerda el anzuelo

El comentario hizo reir al duque – Permita que se lo demuestre, antes de que termine el dia, conseguiré que la apasione el viejo arte de pescar, eso sí es poesía señorita White

– Hmm – ya lo veremos

Terrence se dispuso a enseñarle a Candy a pescar pero se dio cuenta que su sombrero estorbaba

– Aunque me gusta mucho su sombrero – dijo - creo que debería de quitárselo

- por qué? – Porque si lo lleva puesto no puedo enseñarle a lanzar el sedal. El ala es demasiado ancha y entorpecería nuestros movimientos.

Candy aceptó el razonamiento del duque sin ninguna queja, se lo sacó y lo depositó en la hierba.

– Yo lanzaré el sedal – dijo Terrence- rodeándola por detrás con los brazos hasta colocar de nuevo sus manos encima de las suyas en la caña – usted lo único que tiene que hacer es imitar mis movimientos.

– entiendo –asintió- como bailar no?

- exactamente

Terrence lanzó el sedal, Candy acompasó sus movimientos a los de él y juntos hicieron que el anzuelo cayera al otro extremo del lago.

– Y ahora que hacemos? -dijo Candy

– esperar- respondió él, y allí, de pie, se preguntó cuánto rato podría seguir abrazándola con la excusa de pescar una trucha. Respiró el aroma a lavanda de su pelo y decidió que seguiría todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiera.

Despacio, tratando de disimular, soltó la caña y deslizó los brazos por los de ella hasta rodearla por la cintura. Terrence decidió que el cielo no estaba entre las nubes, sino allí mismo.

Momentos después, ella se movió un poco, como si quisiera recordarle que no era apropiado que la sujetara e ese modo, pero Terrence no tenía intención de soltarla y más bien la estrechó con más fuerza.

Candy se relajó entre sus brazos, abandonada a toda Resistencia, se recostó contra el torso de él y us nalgas descansaron en los muslos del duque. El placer que éste sintió fue tan dulce que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir, y rezó para que las truchas de aquel rio no tuvieran hambre.

– pesca a menudo?

– sí, me gusta mucho

– nunca me habría imaginado a un hombre como usted pudiera gustarle este deporte

– No? – cerró los ojos, saboreando el roce de los pechos de ella en sus antebrazos y la suavidad de su melena contra el cuello – por qué no?

– usted mismo ha reconocido que tiene un pasado salvaje y, este deporte me parece demsiado tranquilo.

En ese instante, tranquilidad no era precisamente lo que sentía

- El placer es indescriptible – murmur al imaginarse que empezaba a desnudarla – la tensión, la espera, y luego por fin, la victoria. Es infinito.

– de verdad?

La imagen de Candy desnuda era cada vez más real

– de verdad

Después de pasarse dos horas abrazándola sin poder besarla ni acariciarle la piel, o deslizar sus manos bajo sus faldas, Terrence sentía que llevar a pescar a Candy fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido aunque había disfrutado cada doloroso Segundo.


	8. Chapter 8

En vez de quedarse en Richmond a pasar una noche más, tal como le había dicho a su anfitrión, Terrence decidió coger el mismo tren que Candy y acompañarla a Londres. Como el tren iba a tope, se vio obligado a comportarse con decoro con la dama, aunque su mente seguía reviviendo los momentos de ese dia. Incluso se rió de si mismo al recorder lo mucho que se había enfadado cada vez que una trucha había picado el anzuelo, osando interrumpir el placer de tener a la joven en sus brazos.

Pero al llegar a casa, su humor se desvaneció al ver a Hollister esperándolo en la puerta de entrada.

– señor tiene visita y los he hecho pasar

– a esta hora? Quién es?

- El señor Roth y el señor Silverstein están aquí señoría – le informó el mayordomo.

Que un par de banqueros fueran a visitarlo en pesona y de noche no podia significar nada bueno. Terrence entró y se saludaron cortésmente

– A qué debo el placer de su visita señores? – dijo él

– su señoría hemos venido a dar nuestra respuesta a la carta que nos mandó ayer pidiéndonos unos fondos adicionales

– supongo que no hay inconvenientes

– lo sentimos su señoría pero tenemos que rechazar su solicitud. Es estado financiero de su familia es…precario. Su tio era demasiado generoso con sus gastos, algo que ya llevaba tiempo preocupándonos

–pero señores, mi familia siempre ha trabajado con vuestro banco, además yo no soy como mi tio. Además, ahora corren otros tiempos, estoy casi a punto de comprometerme con la señorita Abemathy

– lo sentimos mucho señoría, no es fácil para nosotros tener que negarle la solicitud, pero si ustedes ya estuvieran comprometidos oficialmente no tendríamos ningún problema en prestarle el dinero solicitado o aun más, pero debe comprender que necesitamos hechos concretos , no promesas.

Terrence tuvo que mangtener una actitud orgullosa digna de un duque, aunque en el fondo estaba muy preocupado

– Bueno señores piénsenlo bien y no dejen de avisarme si lo reconsideran, buenas noches.

Terrence pidió al mayordomo que acompañara a los hombres hasta la puerta y pidió que su ayuda de cámara fuera a verlo.

Debido a su situación actual, ya no le daba tiempo para un cortejo calmado, tenía que apurarse, aunque Candy era una chica romántica y se merecía que la cortejaran con calma y dedicación, esa reunión con los bancarios lo cambiaba todo…

- Me ha llamado señor?

– Sí, asi es, qué planes tiene la señorita Abemathy para mañana? – preguntó

– Creo que tiene previsto asistir al baile benéfico que organiza lady Amberly para recaudar fondos para las viudas y los huérfanos .

– Ah, un acto público, recibí una invitación?

– por supuesto señor, pero la rechazó

– Infórmale a lady Amberly que cambié de opinion. Voy a asistir a ese baile.

– Muy bien, señor

– Fane…dijo Terrence pensando unos segundos en las consecuencias de sus actos antes de seguir

– Asegúrate de que lady Elisa Leagan esté al tanto de mi cambio de planes

– vaya, eso hará que la velada sea interesante señor

– Eso espero Fane, de hecho, cuento con ello.

Es noche, Candy estaba luchando con sus vestidos, sin saber cuál escoger para el baile, tenía a su doncella nerviosa, sabía que el duque estaría allí, lo que significaba que ella se pasaría la noche entera flotando en una nube.

– Estás segura de que el duque asistirá al baile Woddell? – preguntó por enésima vez a su doncella.

– Sí señorita, mi pretendiente es el ayuda de cámara del conde Roselli y como ya le dije el conde conoce muy bien a su señoría y le ha mencionado que asistirá

– Me alegro mucho de que tengas un pretendiente, es guapo?

– Oh señorita..me quedo sin aliento cada vez que lo veo sonreir

Candy se rió con ella, y tembló al pensar en lo devastadora que era la sonrisa de St. Cyres

– sé a que te refieres….

En ese instante, Edith entró de sopetón en la habitación y toda la alegría se desvaneció de golpe.

– Candy querida todavía estás así? Ni siquiera te has peinado, no pierdas el tiempo y date prisa que Robert y Millicent llegarán en cualquier momento.

– Todavía queda tiempo – señaló Candy. La mayoría de los aristócratas nunca llegan a un baile antes de las doce.

- Lo sé, pero nosotros somos nobleza rural, no es necesario que asumamos las costumbres de la aristocracia. Estás preciosa dijo al fin. A Robert le gustará mucho que lo acompañes esta noche, cuántos bailes le has reservado?

– Dos, una cuadrilla y una danza popular

– ningún vals? – preguntó escandalizada

- No

– Robert te pidió explícitamente que le reservaras tres valses

– Ya le he dicho a Robert qué bailes del programa le he reservado y, pareció encantado con mi decisión, si él está contento, por qué no lo vas a estar tú?

– En el programa hay nueve valses, insisto en que reserves como mínimo tres para un hombre que se interesa por ti de verdad

– tres valses en la misma noche equivaldría que estamos comprometidos y, Robert y yo no lo estamos Y no creo que lo estemos nunca!

- Pero…

- además no soy partidaria de reservar valses para ningún hombre antes de que empiece la velada. Esa costumbre los coloca a ellos en una posición excesivamente cómoda. Bailaré valses con quien me lo pida

– Lo que quieres decir es que los estás guardando para St. Cyres

– Si me lo pide, ten por seguro que bailaré con él. Cómo podría rechazar a un duque? Pero, no sabemos si me pedirá bailar con él.

– Oh sí lo sabemos – soltó Edith, creo que las dos sabemos que como mínimo te pedirá bailar tres valses con él y como tu misma has dicho tres valses sería como anunciar un compromise. Y me atrevería a decir que eso es exactamente lo que pretende, y por tu cara, se diría que tú también.

– tia por favor no discutamos que necesito terminar de arreglarme

Edith suspiró exasperada

– el tiempo me dará la razón con ese hombre – dijo y se encaminó furiosa hacia la puerta - hasta entonces, me lavo las manos respecto a este tema!

Ya en la fiesta, la mirada de la joven escudriñó la multitude en busca de St. Cyres pero aún no eran ni las once, qué larga se hacía su espera.

Cumpliٗó su promesa y bailó dos veces con Robert y no le faltaron invitaciones para el resto de bailes. Rechazó a los que le pidieron que les reservara un vals para más tarde, pero trató de hacerlo con delicadeza, para no herir los sentimientos de nadie.

Justo terminaba de bailar una danza con una pareja de lo más entusiasta, cuando el nombre del duque fue anunciado. Sin aliento, sonrojada, se arregló el pelo, se alisó el vestido y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta para verlo entrar.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la mirada de St. Cyres la esquivó y luego se dirigó hacia el otro extremo del salón.

No la había visto, se desilusinó mucho cuando lo vio cruzar la estancia en sentido contrario a donde ella estaba, pero el sentimiento se intensificó al descubrir a quién iba a saludar.

El rostro de lady Elisa se iluminó al ver al duque acercándose y, al cabo de unos segundos la pareja estaba charlando animadamente.

Lo peor de todo es que comenzó un vals y Candy vio como el duque guiaba a lady Elisa hacia la pista de baile. El estómago le dio un vuelco y aceptó la invitación de lord Weston. Mientras bailaban el hombre trató de entablar conversación y Candy se esforzó por prestart atención. Pero cada vez que miraba a la otra pareja, veia como St. Cyres sonreía a la mujer como si estuviera enamorado, y no pudo evitar sentir celos.

Lord Weston era amigo de St. Cyres y se dio cuenta de que Candy siempre miraba en dirección a él, charlaron mucho sin problemas y Candy aprovechó para preguntar cosas de St. Cyres.

Candy quería hacer más preguntas, pero el vals estaba a punto de terminar, y cuando la música se detuvo, el conde la acompañó de nuevo con su familia.

– gracias por el baile señorita Abemathy, me hubiera gustado seguir bailando con usted para ver si así consigo que mi amigo parezca menos interesante y yo en cambio mucho más, pero debo retirarme a otro baile que ha organizado la amiga de mi hermana.

– gracias, y lamento haber estado pensando en otras cosas mientras bailábamos

– por favor no se disculpe, siempre es un placer bailar con una mujer hermosa. Y dicho esto, le hizo una reverencia y se retiró del salón.

Tan pronto como lord Weston se fue, Robert reapareció a su lado, preguntándole si quería bailar con él.

– ahora no, Robert – le dijo – y deslizó la mirada hacia el otro extremo del salón en busca del duque .

Candy rogaba por que él la viera, porque de ser así, seguro que le pediría un baile. Y entonces, justo cuando ya estaba convencida de que se había vuelto invisible, la vio.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza para saludarla, y Candy, volvió a sentir aquella maravillosa sensación de felicidad. El programa anunciaba que el siguiente baile iba a ser un vals. Seguro que en cualquier momento el duque se acercaría y le preguntaría si se lo concedía. Seguro que sí.

Pero, para su sorpresa, él nuevamente guió a lady Elisa a la pista de baile. Su incredulidad por el desplante se convirtió luego en un dolor insoportable, por qué? Por qué se está comportando así?

- me concedes al menos este vals Candy? – preguntó Robert, secándola de sus pensamientos.

– Sí, Robert – respondió ella, agradeciendo que su orgullo la forzase a aceptar.

Bailó con su primo y aunque trató de mantener la vista fija en su pareja de baile, no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar de vez en cuando hacia los otros Pero ésto sólo le hacía sentir como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón.

Sólo había pasado un dia de aquella tarde tan maravillosa que habían compartido.

"usted es la única que me gusta"

Si esas palabras fueran ciertas, por qué estaba bailando con lady Elisa?

Con todo, guardó la esperanza de que no bailara un tercer vals con ella, derepente le había prometido dos valses...pero, cuando llegó el tercer vals y vio que St. Cyres volvía a sacar a lady Elisa, el dolor se le hizo insoportable. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso significba: el anuncio del noviazgo no tardaría en llegar.

Rabia, una emoción que Candy raramente sentía, empezó a crecer en su interior, esa rabia dio alas a su orgullo y eliminó de ella cualquier atisbo de esperanza, secó las laágrimas que iba a derramar y se juró que jamás lloraría por él. Levantó la barbilla, dio la espalda a la pareja que estaba en la pista de baile y esquivó a Robert para ir en busca de sus tios. Les dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza y que deseaba marcharse.

Mientras esperaban el carruaje, Candy se dio cuenta de que sus tios estaban encantados de irse, seguro que se sentían aliviados de ver que el duque no le había prestado atención a su sobrina y que ya no lo haría en el futuro, puesto que había dejado claras cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Esa noche en su habitación no pudo dormir, recordó lo sucedido el dia anterior y esa misma noche y entonces la rabia fue en aumento.

Cómo se atrevía a jugar así con ella? Despertar sentimientos para luego no hacerle caso? Al parecer le había dicho la verdad cuando le aseguró que no era en absoluto maravilloso.

Salió de la cama y fue en busca de la tarjeta que él le había dado en la National Gallery, junto con la que le había dado en la ópera. Se quedó mirándolas un largo rato, y luego, con pulso tembloroso las rompió en mil pedazos y las tiró a la basura.

"usted es la única que me gusta"

De repente, toda su rabia se desvaneció y Candy se sentó ante el tocador. Con la mirada fija en esas tarjetas, tan rotas como sus sueños, faltó a su promesa y se echó a llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

Al llegar la mañana Candy ya había derramado todas las lágrimas que tenía que verter por el duque. Con la ayuda de Woddell, se puso unas bolsas de té frio en los ojos, se maquilló bien y se fue a la iglesia con sus tios. Se dijo asi misma que no volvería a llorar por un hombre, si siquiera por uno tan atractivo como él.

Después del servicio religioso, se zafó de los planes de su tia que tenía intención de pasar el dia entero con Millicent, diciendo que quería mantener la costumbre de tomar el té de los domingos con sus amigas del hostal de la señora Morris.

Sólo hacía una semana que se había ido de allí, pero su vida había cambiado por completo.

No llamó a la puerta puesto que aun tenía las llaves, asi que abrió y entró.

– Hola a todas – gritó feliz al cruzar el umbral-. Espero que hayan puesto un lugar para mi

Todas sus amigas se pusieron contentas y eufóricas, en especial la señora Morris

– Candy querida qué linda sorpresa! – no te esperábamos hoy

– no entiendo por qué, ya sabe que nunca me pierdo el té de los domingos .

– creía que ya no querrías saber nada de nosotras – explicó Annie haciéndose la ofendida. Ahora que eres rica….

– cuéntanos, ya estás prometida?- dijo Daisy

Al oir esa pregunta, Candy no pudo evitar sincerarse con sus amigas de toda la vida, contándole todo con detalles.

– Oh querida que horrible – dijo la señora Morris. Lo que necesitas es un té bien caliente y comer un poco.

Candy se sintió mejor, pero supo que contar lo sucedido a sus amigas, había sido de más ayuda que tomar el té.

Pero sus amigas no se quedaron contentas con lo contado por Candy y volvían a insistir y analizaban el por qué de la conducta del duque, en el fondo buscaba una razón que derepente lo justificase.

– Yo fui una tonta, dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo, tengo la culpa de todo lo sucedido. Pero, no pasa nada, ya no me importa!

Y justo cuando habían alcanzado el consenso y llegado a la conclusion de que ningún hombre tenía dos dedos de frente, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Y mientras Dorcas cruzaba el vestibulo para ver quién era, las demás empezaron a especular sobre el visitante.

Candy no presto atención, pero, cuando el educado acento de una voz de barítono sonó desde la entrada se quedó sin aliento.

– Es él – susurró, sintiendo un pequeño ataque de pánico- El duque está aquí

Se puso nerviosa y se empezó a arreglar.

– Se nota que me he pasado la noche llorando? – le preguntó a Annie

– Sí, - respondió su amiga

– El duque de St. Cyres - anunció Dorcas

Todas las mujeres del salón se pusieron de pie al verlo entrar. El se detuvo junto a la puerta, y, a pesar de que Candy estaba dolida por el desplante de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonrojarse de placer.

Las chicas solteras del salón se quedaron atrapadas en el magnetismo masculino que emanaba del duque. Parecía un héroe de novela. Pero él no parecía darse cuenta del resto de damas, sólo tenía ojos para Candy.

– Señorita White – dijo quitándose el sombrero con una reverencia

- señoría,- le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza pero con un gesto que denotaba su mala gana

– señorita White, sé que debe de pensar que soy el peor de los hombres, pero le aseguro que tenía motivos para comportarme de ese modo ayer por la noche, motivos que me obligan a sincerarme con usted, si es que es tan amable de darme la oportunidad.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos

– discúlpeme, me temo que he interrumpido su pequeña celebración

La señora Morris interrumpió para decir :

- No no, solo estamos tomando el té

Aunque Candy trataba de mostrar indiferencia y, al ver la tensión del ambiente, por educación dijo:

- le apetece tomar el té con nosotras señoría?

– sí señoría – intervino la señora Morris, quédese a tomar el té con nosotras

– no quisiera causarle ninguna molestia – dijo el duque, - pero la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano quitando importancia

– no es molestia. A todas nos irá bien tomar una segunda taza de té y unos cuantos sandwiches más, y también unos pasteles. Oh, vaya…- se detuvo - Creo que yo sola no podré con todo, serían tan amables de ayudarme chicas?

Candy tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando vio que todas las demás se levantaban y se ofrecían voluntarias para ayudar

– Candy, tú quédate aquí, volveremos en diez minutos. Nos disculpa señoría?

Sin esperar respuesta, la casera precedió a las demás hacia el pasillo. Tras su partida, el silencio se volvió tenso. Candy se sintió obligada a decir algo.

– Cómo me ha encontrado?

– Llamé a madame Marceau para pedirle su dirección

– ya veo

– señorita White- dijo él- tengo que contarle la verdad.

Como si su llegada no la hubiera soprendido ya lo suficiente, el duque la sorprendió aún más cerrando la puerta; un gesto que sólo se hacía cuando un hombre quería pedirle matrimonio a una mujer y, dado que a todos los efectos él estaba prometido con lady Elisa, la posibilidad de que fuera a declararse era tan remota como que un cohete llegara a la luna. St. Cyres se dio media vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

– El dia que nos encontramos en la National Gallery me dijo que creía que la gente debía casarse por amor

– y creo recordar que usted dijo lo mismo – contestó ella tragando saliva

– Sí, bueno, yo…- se detuvo- esto es más difícil de lo que había imaginado…

Se fue hacia la ventana para tomar valor y después se volvió hacia ella

– yo también creo que la gente debería casarse por amor. Encontrar a alguien a quien amar y con quien puedas pasar el resto de tu vida tiene que ser algo maravilloso - pero yo nunca he tenido tal opción

– no le entiendo – dijo Candy- deprimiéndose más todavía

– por supuesto que no, cómo podría entender lo rígida que es la vida de la aristocracia? Para los de mi clase, el amor nunca es un buen elemento para tener en cuenta a la hora de escoger esposa – respiró hondo y la miró a los ojos – Soy duque. El deber y la posición social son lo que rige mi destino, no el amor

Ella consciente de la diferencia de estatus entre los dos, tragó saliva

– está tratando de decirme que cuando busque esposa tendrá que tener en cuenta a su familia y si será capaz de darle un heredero?

- Darme un heredero? Oh no. Hoy en dia eso ya no tiene importancia. Estamos sumidos en una depresión agrícola, ahora lo único que importa es el dinero, señorita White. La triste realidad es que tengo que casarme con ua mujer con dinero, con mucho dinero, pues mantener un ducado es muy costoso. Y si le soy sincero, yo no tengo el capital necesario para ello. Créame, no sabe cuánto desearía que las cosas no fueran así.

– entonces lady Elisa…

- tiene dinero, esa es la pura y simple verdad. Tiene una dote enorme

– no la ama?

– La conozco desde pequeña, nuestras familias siempre han mantenido una relación de amistad, nuestro matrimonio tiene sentido

– pero, la ama? – isnsitió Candy

El apretó los dientes y, por un instante, ella creyó que no le iba a responder

– No –contestó al fin - No la amo. Si tuviera la libertad de escoger a la persona con quien casarme, jamás la elegiría. Si pudiera elegir con el corazón, escogería a otra persona.

Con esas apalabras, la esperanza resurgió en la joven

– entonces…

- Pero no puedo! – se pasó las manos por el pelo- El dia que fuimos de picnic me olvidé de ello. Ese dia quise olvidar la realidad de mis circunstancias, así como mis responsabilidades. Pensé solo en mí y en lo que yo deseaba.

Y, aunque fue una de las mejores tardes de toda mi vida, me temo que le hice creer que entre nosotros podía haber algo más que una simple amistad, le hice creer que puedo darle lo que en realidad no me es posbile ofrecer. En su semblante veo que con mis acciones le hice daño, y, lo lamento muchísimo.

A pesar de que el duque acababa de confirmarle que tenia mala cara, a cada palabra que él decia, Candy iba sintiéndose mejor, y supo que tenía que contarle lo de su herencia

- señoría

– Por favor, deje que termine de contarle….Tengo miedo de que si no se lo cuento todo ahora, jamás vuelva a tener otra oportunidad. Vengo de una familia de gente inútil, de despilfarradores, y me averguenza decirle que no soy la excepción Cuando vivía en el extranjero era joven e irresponsible Me gasté toda mi herencia regalándome todos los placeres posibles y cuando ya no me quedaba más, empecé a endeudarme y, nunca me preocupé por el futuro. Pero cuando regresé a casa y cuando acepté el titulo me di cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que conlleva ser duque. Y también descubrí que mi tio murió arruinado. Dijeron que había muerto por un accidente pero en realidad se suicidó; mi madre tambien está al borde de la ruina pues él llevaba años sin pagarle su renta. Toda mi familia está en las mismas circunstancias y confian en que yo haga algo. Yo soy el duque, el cabeza de familia, tengo que cuidar de ellos.

– Por supuesto – dijo Candy, impaciente por darle la noticia de su herencia y lamentándose por no habérselo dicho antes

Era obvio que un duque tenía que casarse con una mujer con fortuna. Si lo hubiera pensando un poquito mejor, seguro que ella misma habria terminado por darse cuenta. Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero él no la dejó.

– Mi tio permitió que las propiedes ducales se fueran deteriorando hasta alcanzar el pésimo estado en el que se hallan. Algunas de esas fincas llevan perteneciendo a nuestra familia Grandchester desde los tiempos de Eduardo I. Y de ellas han vivido muchos pueblos durante siglos, pero ahora no puedo pagar ni siquiera las deudas contraidas con los comerciantes locales. Debo dinero a cientos de personas y no puedo devolvérselo. Muchos sirvientes llevan meses sin cobrar. Esa gente tiene que mantener a sus familias y dado que no puedo pagarles, están sufriendo terriblemente. Hay campesinos que no pueden cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero tampoco pueden irse a otra parte. Todas esas personas dependen de mí y, esperan que pueda salvarlas de estos tiempos de escasez. La única manera de poder hacerlo es casándome con una mujer con dinero.

Candy se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era obra del destino. Ella había heredado una inmensa fortuna que sólo podía reclamar si se casaba, y estaba ansiosa por hacer algo útil con ella. Toda su vida habia ansiado pertener a alguna parte. Y ahora tenía delante al hombre más extraordinario que había conocido nunca, un hombre con una sonrisa maravillosa y un corazón de oro, que le decia que, si pudiera seguir sus impulsos, la amaría y la convertiría en su esposa

– Asi que,- concluyó el duque - ésta es la horrible y cruda realidad. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto desafiante – seguro que me desprecia.

– No, no le desprecio- le aseguró, dolida de que pudiera creer tal cosa. Atravesó el salón y le colocó una mano en el brazo

– Yo…

El se apartó como si se hubiera quemado

– Me tengo que ir, se apartó de la ventana y esquivó a la joven para dirigirse hacia la puerta

– Espera! – gritó Candy - dándose media vuelta – Por favor no te vayas

–Quedarme sólo serviría para torturarnos aun más, deja que me vaya

– No por favor, quédate- le pidió de nuevo y se le acercó – al parecer hoy es un dia de confesiones, - pues yo también tengo que decirte algo, y por eso te pido que esperes un poco

– de acuerdo – no la miró- si no que mantuvo la mirada fija en la madera de la puerta – qué quieres decirme?

Candy volvió a colocarle la mano en el brazo y esta vez él no se apartó. Se quedó quieto, los músculos firmes y tensos bajo los dedos de ella.

– Cuando nos encontramos en la ópera, te dije que mis circunstancias habían cambiado, pero no te expliqué exactamente en que consistía ese cambio

– Si lo hiciste, me dijiste que te habías reconciliado con la familia de tu madre.

Candy lo acarició y Terrence se estremeció…

- Acaso tiene importancia?

– No te dije que también tenía dinero

El se rió levemente, ladeando un poco la cabeza

- Candy, aunque estoy seguro que tu tio ha ahorrado algo para que puedas comprarte un par de vestidos y disfrutes de la temporada, o incluso para darte una dote, es imposible que eso sirva para pagar las deudas de la familia Grandchester. –Negó con la cabeza con movimientos bruscos, y volvió a retirar el brazo de debajo de los dedos de Candy, como si fuera a irse

– tengo millones – soltó ella sin saber qué más decir

St. Cyres se dio media vuelta atónito. La joven entendía perfectamente que se sintiera así, ese tipo de noticias no se reciben a diario

– Candy, de que estás hablando

– Mi padre era Henry Abemathy, el multimillonario americano. Murió hace poco y en el testamento me dejó toda su fortuna. Me sorprende que no te hayas enterado, salió en la prensa y ha sido la comidilla de todo Londres

– He pasado los últimos dias encerrado en mi despacho, atendiendo varios asuntos. Desde que regresé, he tenido tanto trabajo que apenas he tenido tiempo de leer el periodico y mucho menos la sección de cotilleos. Pero oí algo sobre la heredera Abemathy anoche en el baile,… eres tú?

A pesar de que Candy se lo confirmó, él no pareció convencido

– Eres la heredera Abemathy?

– Sí, cuando me case, recibiré una renta de un millón de libras al año – Ansiosa se quedó mirándolo, esperando, atreviéndose a soñar – Es suficiente para saldar tus deudas?

– Suficiente? – Terrence se rió - suficiente? Es una cantidad enorme!

– sí que lo es - dijo ella.

– Pero… - hizo una pausa con la frente fruncida – por qué no me lo habías dicho antes Candy? Has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo – sonó como si estuviera molesto.

- No quería que lo supieras por verguenza

– verguenza de qué?...de ser rica?

– Mi padre nunca se casó con mi madre, soy hija ilegítima

– y creías que iba a echarte las culpas de eso?

– la mayoria de la gente lo haría, además, tú eres duque. Es imposible que quieras que una mujer que ha nacido en el lado equivocado, sea tu duquesa.

Terrence negó con la cabeza y se echó a reir

– De todas las tonterias….si supieras cuántos nobles de alto rango no son en realidad hijos de los hombres cuyo apellido llevan . Durante años han circulado rumores sobre mi familia, acerca de quien puede ser mi verdadero padre

– Qué quieres decir?

– Mi madre tuvo tantos amantes que es imposible saberlo con certeza, lo ves? No tengo derecho a juzgar la legitimidad de nadie.

– entonces, no te importa?

– Ni lo más mínimo. Lo único que me importa es lo que pueda pasar con nosotros. Con lo que me has contado ahora, podremos casarnos, y eso es lo único real que quiero en este mundo !

Debia de estar soñando, Terrence era un duque, tan inalcanzable como el sol que brilla en lo alto del cielo, tan guapo que casi dolía mirarlo Ella habia sido una costurera con padres que nunca se casaron. St. Cyres era todo lo que Candy podía desear, pero que la quisiera a ella era inimaginable…

– De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? De verdad?

La sonrisa de Terrence se desvaneció, deslizó los dedos hacia la frente de Candy y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Con los pulgares le acarició los pómulos

– No se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa que pudiera hacerme más feliz

Ella se quedó mirándolo, mirando sus ojos azules con destellos de plata, sus labios sonrientes; era tan feliz que el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y casi le dolía respirar.

Entonces, el inclinó la cabeza y cuando le acarició los labios con los suyos, el placer fue tan exquisito que la joven gimió de alegria. Nunca había sentido algo tan dulce como aquel beso.

Como una mariposa que sale de su crisálida, Candy se sintió nacer, como si hubiera pasado todos los dias de su vida esperando aquel momento para emerger, esperando aquel sentimiento. Esperándolo a él.

Con los labios de Terrence sobre los suyos y sus dedos acariciándole la cara, la muchacha se rindió. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, le entregó su corazón e, inexorablemente, unió su destino al de él. Por primera vez en su vida, Candy White se enamoró.


	10. Chapter 10

Por fin era suya! Terrence sintió cómo entreabría los labios, cómo le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y su cuerpo se fundía con el suyo. Saboreó la dulce miel de la victoria junto con el ardiente deseo que lo inundó por completo, pero ni siquiera esa combinación fue suficiente…quería más.

A pesar de que sabía prfectamente cuando una mujer se había rendido a sus encantos, deseaba que Candy dijera en voz alta que aceptaba convertirse en su esposa. Interrumpió el beso y ladeó la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

– Eso es un sí? – preguntó saboreando su piel con la lengua

Como respuesta ella gimió algo que sin duda era una afirmación, pero Terrence no se dio por satisfecho, quería escucharla decir que sí.

Le recorrió el cuello a besos.

– No te he entendido – murmuró contra su oreja. Le atrapó el lóbulo entre los labios y, con los dientes, se lo recorrió con suavidad, consiguiendo que la joven se estremeciera

– puedes repetírmelo?

– Hmm?...dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza y con la respiración acelerada – Hmm hmm. Seguía sin ser suficiente. Terrence necesitaba más. Le succionó el lóbulo y apartó las manos de la cara de ella para deslizarse entre su cuerpo. Cuando sus palmas descansaron en los pechos de la muchacha, sintió un placer exquisito, pero no se detuvo. En vez de eso siguió hacia abajo, deleitándose en la marcada curva de su cintura y en sus generosas caderas.

– Eres preciosa – murmuró, e inmediatamente le besó la oreja, la mejilla, el pelo – Exquisita.

Le rodeó las nalgas con las manos, y notó cómo ese gesto le sorprendía. Ella deslizó las suyas, que aún mantenía en el cuello, hasta su torso. Y entonces fue Terrence quien se sorprendió, pues pudo sentir cómo se le celeraba el corazón y, cuando acarició el bonito trasero de la joven, muy a su pesar, vio que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Se recordó a si mismo que estaban en el salón de una casa respetable, y que el resto de las inquilines regresarían en cualquier momento. Pero, aunque se ordenó parar, la levantó en brazos, y Candy volvió rodearle el cuello al tiempo que él apretaba sus caderas contra las suyas. El placer que sintió fue casi incontenible, pero se dijo que aquél no era momento ni lugar para nada más. Tenía que soltarla, más, no sin antes conseguir su promesa.

– Dí que te casarás conmigo Candy, dilo!

– Sí – murmuró- Sí, me casaré contigo!

Terrence sintió cómo el alivio lo aydaba a controlar la lujuria, respire hondo y, sin querer hacerlo, la devolvió al suelo. Entonces, con otro beso, la soltó, se cogió las manos a la espalda y dio un largo paso hacia atrás.

– tendré que hablar con tu tio – dijo con la voz algo rota

Ella asintió, pero no respondió, sino que levantó una mano y, con la yema de los dedos se tocó los labios sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba totalmente ruborizada…

El entendió por qué…

- Nunca te habían besado

La muchacha bajó la mano.

– No, nunca….es la primera vez

Entonces Terrence dio un paso hacia adelante, le acarició la mejilla, le echó la cabeza para atrás y volvió a besarla con toda la pasión que sentía.

– Sabes dónde va a estar tu tio esta tarde?

- Es miembro de White's, tal vez esté allí

Terrence asintió.

– Y también tendré que reunirme con los albaceas de la herencia, supongo que los tienes no?

– Sí, el señor Whitfield y dos abogados más. Ellos tienen que dar su aprobación al compromiso

– No veo por qué no iban a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo soy duque.

La rodeo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la nariz

– quieres que cene con ustedes esta noche?

– si quieres….

– por qué no iba a querer?

– no será una cena demasiado agradable. A mis tios no les gustas mucho.

Terrence recordó las circunstancias en que había conocido a Candy, la muchacha estaba de rodillas, soportando la pataleta de Elisa, trabajando largas horas como costurera y viviendo en un hostal para señoritas, sola y por su cuenta, sin que sus parientes cuidaran de ella; decidió que a él tampoco le gustaban ellos.

– Será mejor que hablemos de algo mucho más agradable. A dónde quieres que te lleve de luna de miel? Te gustaría conocer Italia? Paris?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Quiero ver tus tierras

– qué? – preguntó el sorprendido – por qué?

Candy pareció aún más sorprendida que él antes.

– Voy a convertirme en tu esposa. Es tan raro que quiera conocer tus propiedades?

– Por supuesto que no. Es normal que quieras verlo todo. Es sólo que las casas no están…- se calló tratando de evitar decir la verdad – No están en condiciones. Quiero decir…que tienen goteras y las cañerias están en pésimo estado y los jardines abandonados. No están como para recibir visitas.

– Por eso precisamente quiero verlas. Quiero ver qué hace falta. Quiero conocer a la gente que vive allí para que sepan que vamos a ser unos duques responsables.

Terrence miró su semblante, que resplandecía de sinceridad y pensó con desmayo que le iba a tocar cumplir con creces con su deber para el ducado

– De hecho – prosiguió ella - creo que no deberíamos esperar, podríamos ir en seguida.

– Quieres visitor mis propiedades antes de la boda?

– Sí, si las cosas están tan mal, quizá lo mejor sea que nos pongamos manos a la obra cuanto antes. Si las cañerías son tan deficientes como dices, corremos el peligro de que se extienda el tifus.

– Candy no podemos hacer eso. Dejando a un lado Winter Park, en las otras fincas tendríamos que hospedarnos en el hostal del pueblo.

– No me importa. Además, si lo hacemos ahora, podrían empezar las obras mientras estamos de luna de miel.

En realidad tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ver esas casas, al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano terminaría por hacerlo; y contratar las reparaciones necesarias para que se fueran haciendo durante su viaje de novios tenía mucho sentido, de modo que Terrence no encontró ningua razón para negarse. Pensó en su infancia en Winter Park, y en todo lo que había enterrado allí dos décadas atrás, y la preocupación se convirtió en terror.

– Candy, lo dices en serio?

– Si voy a convertirme en tu duquesa, debería saber qué hace falta en nuestro hogar, no te parece?

– Esas casas nunca serán nuestro hogar..

Ante su vehemencia, Candy arrugó la frente y él trató de recuperar la compostura. Dulce e inocente como era, quería gastar su herencia en reformar esas casas y convertirla en su hogar. No sabía que había ciertas cosas que no podían reformarse. La abrazó con fuerza y hundió la cara en su melena con olor a lavanda.

Ella le acarició su mejilla.

– Si no quieres ir…

- Tienes razón, haremos una visita rápida a todas las casas y luego regresaremos a Londres para la boda. Y mientras estemos de luna de miel se harán todas las reformas. Eso te satisface?

- Sí – le devolvió la sonrisa con tal felicidad reflejada en el rostro, que Terrence sintió vertigo. Eres consciente de que mis tios tendrán que venir también?

– a nuestra luna de miel? - bromeó él, tratando de ignorar el nudo que sentía en el estómago

– no, tonto – se rió Candy- a visitar tus fincas. No puedo ir sin carabina.

– Dios! – exclamó St. Cyres-, ya me parecía que las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Aún no conozco a tu tio, pero tu tia me odia.

– Oh no, no te odia, es solo que ellos querían casarme con mi primo.

No era de extrañar, pensó Terrence. Con lo bobo que era Robert, aunque él tuviera el control legal de la fortuna de Candy, serían los tios de Candy los que controlarían de facto.

– Ya hace tiempo que alcanzaste la mayoría de edad, estipula el testamento que la aprobación de tus tios es necesaria para poderte casar?

– No, pero sí la de los albaceas, y supongo que mi familia podría influir en tu contra.

– Deja que lo intenten y se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

En casa de Millicent, y ajenos a los últimos acontecimientos, Edith celebrara a priori su victoria y la derrota del duque de St. Cyres…

- Ahora que el camino quedó libre querido Robert, tienes que aprovechar la fragilidad de Candy para asegurarte que te acepte.

– De eso me encargaré a partir de ahora, pero la verdad es que aun no me pasa el enojo de tanto desplante

– Oh no no, con esa actitud la vas a espantar, tienes que ser muy amable y comprensivo, que vea en ti a un gran apoyo

– Mi Robert no puede ser mejor partido para Candy – dijo Millicent

– está bien, pienso que podremos cenar esta noche en su casa Edith y trataré de ser para Candy todo lo paciente que sea necesario. Pienso que voy a insitir tanto que quizás pronto nos estemos casando

– Propongo un brindis por los futuros esposos – dijo Millicent

– Y por la buena fortuna también…-dijo Edith

Y así con estas maquinaciones hicieron el brindis entre risas y planes que cada uno tenía en mente…donde todo se relacionaba en la forma en qué se gastaría la fortuna de Candy.

Cuando Terrence se fue en busca del tio de Candy, ésta se quedó mirando desde la ventana del salón, desde detrás de las cortinas de encaje, cómo él abandonaba la casa y se subía a su carruaje. Iba a convertirse en su esposa, en su duquesa, sólo la quería a ella y a ninguna otra

– Y bien?

Se volvió hacia la puerta del salón y vio allí a sus amigas y a la señora Morris, y todas miraban con expectación.

– El duque me ha pedido que me case con él – les soltó, y tras decir esas palabras, se echo reir de puro gozo, incapaz aun de creérselo – Se me ha declarado!.

Al oir la noticia, todas estallaron en gritos de alegria y la felicitaron.

– Dice que todo este tiempo sólo me ha querido a mi, pero tenía que cumplir con su obligación y casarse con lady Elisa.

Lucy que era siempre la malpensada, fue la primera en entenderlo.

– Para así poder saldar sus deudas?

– Sí, creen que eso lo convierte en una mala persona?

– En absoluto - dijo Miranda convencida – Los nobles tienen que casarse con chicas de dinero, en especial en la época en que vivimos. Fíjate si no cuántos terminan por casarse con americanas porque las inglesas no tenemos una dote que ofrecer.

– Cuánta razón tienes- dijo Annie. Una muchacha sin dote no puede pretender casarse con un hombre de elevada posición social.

Esto hay que festejarlo- dijo la señora Morris. Primero Emma se casa con un vizconde, ahora Candy con un duque. Creo que mi hostal está elevando su categoría a niveles muy altos…

* * *

Hola chicas, esta vez no se me hace tan fácil poder publicar varios capitulos por dia, hoy es domingo y tuve bastante tiempo pero, durante la semana uno por dia será lo que podré subir. Espero tengan paciencia y nuevamente les agradezco su tiempo y comentarios a esta novela. Un abrazo a todas las lindas lectoras, que tengan una buena semana!

Nathy Grandchester


	11. Chapter 11

Terrence se fue a su casa para hablar con Fane sobre el tio de Candy, tras oir las revelacioes, el duque no pudo evitar escandalizarse un poco.

– Bien hecho Fane, cuando me case con la señorita Abemathy, te triplicaré el sueldo.

– gracias señoría, es usted muy amable.

– Sabes dónde está Feathergill esta tarde?

- En el White's su señoría

Para St. Cyres el White's era un local anticuado, con olor a madera seca y más aburrido que un funera. Buscó al señor Feathergill y lo encontró leyendo un periódico y bebiendo una copa de oporto. Terrence se detuvo junto a él...

– Señor Feathergill?

- Si, yo soy...con quién tengo el gusto?

–es un placer conocerlo al fin, soy el duque de St. Cyres

El hombre se puso nervioso pero a la vez a la defensiva

– dice, al fin su señoría?

– Pues sí, conozco a su sobrina y al resto de su familia pero no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo a usted. Ha sido una suerte encontrarlo aquí, pues hace dias que quería hablar con usted.

– no me puedo imaginar qué puede querer discutir conmigo su señoría

– es un asunto de suma importancia para ambos se lo aseguro

– ya sé de qué quiere hablar señoría...-Lo dijo con mala cara-

– en serio? qué perspicaz

– desea cortejar a mi sobrina

– cortejar? – mi querido amigo, me temo que va algo retrasado. El cortejo ha terminado, estamos comprometidos para casarnos

El hombre se levantó enfurecido, no supo controlarse y casi gritó

– Qué? Eso no puede ser, usted está comprometido con lady Elisa

Los demás voltearon a mirarlo y entonces él volvió a sentarse y a bajar la voz.

– Dicho compromiso no ha sido publicado oficialmente, dijo Terrence

– No, pero...pero Candy se casará con su primo, con sir Robert Ogilvie

- vaya – Me temo que tanto usted como sir Robert están mal informados. Hace dos horas, la señorita Abemathy ha consentido en convertirse en mi esposa.

– Usted lo que anda es detrás de su dinero y, si cree que va a tocar un sólo centavo de la herencia de mi sobrina está muy equivocado! Usted, señor, es un cazafortunas y su pasado deja claro que carece de moral y decoro. Lo sé todo sobre sus andanzas y me aseguraré de que mi sobrina también lo sepa. Y cuando así sea, ella no querrá saber más nada de usted.

– Y qué le contará exactamente? Qué necesito dinero? Ella ya lo sabe, Qué he tenido muchas aventuras? También lo sabe, Que soy un canalla? Se lo he confesado yo mismo. Sabe todas esas cosas y aun así quiere casarse conmigo, bien dicen que el amor es ciego.

– No, no, no. Aunque eso fuera cierto, me niego a darle mi consentimiento!

– Pues lamento que se oponga a nuestra unión, pero como su sobrina es ya mayor de veintiún años, no necesitamos de su permiso

– tal vez mi permiso no sea necesario –dijo conteniendo la rabia- pero para casarse con ella y reclamar la herencia necesita la aprobación de los albaceas de su padre. Y ellos -nunca darán su consentimiento!

– de verdad cree que se opondrán a un duque?

– su título no les impresionará, después de que les haya contado del sórdido pasado de su familia

- Qué tontería, si eso fuera un impedimento para una boda, ningún noble se habría casado jamás, ellos no se opondrán por algo tan trivial

– trivial dice? Es trivial que su tio se pegara un tiro para evitar la ruina y que su hermano se ahorcara en el colegio? Que su madre haya tenido amantes a montones? Que su padre fuera adicto a la cocaína y muriera a causa de ello? El suicidio es algo habitual en su familia señoría...

Ante la mención de Thomas, la sonrisa del duque se desvaneció por completo...

– al parecer viejo amigo, ha estudiado a fondo el árbol genealógico de los Grandchester, me quito el sombrero.

– le diré a los albaceas todo esto, todo lo que sé sobre usted y su familia y entonces ellos se opondrán al enlace de ustedes.

Entonces fue el momento para que Terrence contraatacara...

– Ah pero, qué me dice de sus propios sórdidos secretos?

– A qué se refiere? – lo dijo con un tono de nerviosismo.

Terrence sacó una carta del bolsillo de su americana y, sintió un poco de lástima por el otro hombre.

- No sé cómo se ha enterado usted de lo de mi familia, pero yo contraté a alguien para que lo siguiera durante una semana y también he indagado sobre su pasado, déjeme decirle que me he escandalizado. Sabe su mujer de sus frecuentes visitas al establecimiento de la señora Dryer?

El hombre empezó a sudar inmediatamente...

– Asi que le gusta atar a las chicas jóvenes y azotarles el trasero? – Qué encantador Feathergill – Qué cree que pasaría si por ejemplo su esposa o sus hijas, o sus amigos se enteraran de sus...peculiares gustos? Me pregunto cómo se sentiría Edith si supiera que mientras ella ahorraba cada penique y trataba de hacer milagros para poner ternera en la mesa los domingos, usted venía a Londres cada mes a gastarse el dinero en sus lascivos juegos con mujeres de la vida? Dígame cómo justifica esos viajes a la capital? Por negocios?

– Está bien, está bien, qué quiere de mi? – lo dijo ya bastante asustado.

– Es muy simple. Primero, dará su consentimiento ante Candy y su familia. Mañana usted y yo visitaremos a los albaceas y usted les dirá que me apoya sin reservas, que está encantado de que un duque vaya a formar parte de su familia. Luego usted y su esposa nos acompañarán a Candy y a mi a recorrer mis fincas, durante el viaje no harán ningún comentario sobre el mal estado en que se encuentran. No le dirá ni a Candy ni a nadie sobre mi familia, ni ahora ni nunca. Como ve viejo amigo, no es mucho lo que le pido. Ha quedado todo claro?

- clarísimo – respondió Feathergill en un susurro

– Bien, a cambio de su discreción usted y su familia recibirán una generosa recompensa. Aunque, todo dependerá de la forma cómo traten a Candy de ahora en adelante, porque estoy enterado de todos los abusos que cometieron con ella y déjeme decirle que estoy tan enojado que al mínimo abuso les retiraré el apoyo inmediatamente. Espero haber sido totalmente claro

- El otro hombre asintió derrotadamente...

– Excelente, ya se puede ir.

Terrence se rió para sí mismo, no desearía estar nunca en el pellejo del señor Feathergill mientras le explicaba todo a la terrible tia Edith.

Terrence levantó la barbilla un poco más para que Fane pudiera anudarle el pañuelo.

– Así que la señorita Woddell no ha podido contarte la reacción de la familia de la señorita Abemathy al enterarse del compromiso?

– No señoría lo siento, pero seguro que en las próximas semanas nos enteraremos

– es guapa la señorita Woddell? Noto cierta emoción en tus palabras cuando la mencionas...

– muy guapa diría yo señoría

- Bien, me alegro por ti Fane

– no comparto su alegría señoría pues usted sabe que como ayuda de cámara no puedo casarme por muy enamorado que llegar a estar de alguna mujer.

Terrence se quedó pensando en que derepente él podría cambiar la situación de Fane en el futuro, si es que éste llegara a enamorarse de la señorita Woddell por ejemplo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los periódicos pasaron los dos dias siguientes hablando del compromiso, pero la joven decidió ignorarlos, pues las insinuaciones eran de lo más insultantes. Decían que ella se casaba con el duque para ganar posición social y formar parte de la aristocracia y que él, sólo lo hacía por interés de sus millones.

Durante esos dos dias negociaron los términos del enlace, y aunque la parte que le asignaron a su tio era más que generosa, veinte mil libras al año, a Edith no le pareció suficiente. Robert sólo recibiría cinco mil y eso le pareció a Edith una limosna. Edith sabía bien que hacer un desplante significaría para ellos la ruina social asi que se cuidaba mucho de fingir modales y poner siempre buena cara.

La boda se fijó para el 17 de junio, lo que sumó más tareas a la diaria rutina de Candy. Contraer matrimonio con un duque suponía una tremenda organización, por suerte, Candy contaba con la señorita Woddell que le fue de gran ayuda en todo momento. Tanto así que de doncella, pasó a ser su ayudante personal.

Pero a pesar de su ayuda inestimable, Candy tenía que atender muchísimos compromisos: almuerzos, bailes, fiestas, que al cabo de un mes la dejaron totalmente agotada. Terrence le aseguró de que cuando se casaran el ritmo bajaría, pero la locura de aquellas semanas le sirvió para saber lo exigente que era la vida social de una duquesa.

Aunque Candy era feliz con su nueva vida, se sentía raramente sola. A pesar de que siempre estaba rodeada de gente, casi no veía a sus amigas del hostal de la señora Morris. Increíblemente,tampoco a su prometido, pues estaba ocupado con las responsabiliades de su título y con asuntos de negocios. Casi no pasaban tiempo a solas, y nunca podían mantener una conversación en privado. Ella lo extrañaba mucho, podía soportar todo- pero sólo si él estaba a su lado.

Cuando llegó el dia de partir para hacer el recorrido por las propiedades ducales, Candy agradeció tener que dejar todo el ajetreo de sus compromisos en Londres.

Viajaron en un lujoso tren de nueve vagones, que incluía: cafetería, salón, biblioteca, sala de fumadores, cocina, cuarto de servicio y tres dormitorios, cada uno con su propio baño y vestidor. Candy tenía uno para ella sola, Terrence otro y sus tios el tercero.

Candy y la señorita Woddell estaban embobadas con tanto lujo, la habitación de Candy era preciosa, todo lo que había dentro era exageradamente fino y decorado con detalles en rosa que daban un toque muy romántico. Ambas estaban muy concentradas hablando sobre la elegancia de la habitación, ninguna de las dos había visto nada parecido ni en sus sueños.

– Te gusta? Dijo Terrence, que apareció en ese momento y se acercó a Candy

– gustarme?...pero, si esto es un sueño!

– me alegro de que así sea, - le dijo con una sonrisa-. Le colocó las manos en los hombros, inclinó la cabeza y la besó delicadamente.

– señoría! – lo reprendió ella avergonzada-mirando a Woddell de reojo.

Vio que Terrence sonrió de medio lado y tenía fruncidos sus preciosos ojos azules...

– He dicho algo gracioso?

– Candy, estamos prometidos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Y empezó a acariciarle los labios con los suyos

– Y dado que vamos a casarnos, me está permitido besarte.

Ladeó la cabeza y la besó de nuevo.

Al sentir sus labios, un agradable calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero, a pesar de esa sensación, Candy era consciente de que había una tercera persona en su dormitorio, por lo que se removió inquieta entre los brazos del duque.

- Terrence, mi amor – no estamos solos-

El le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y dijo:

- Mi princesa eres una mojigata, lo sabías?

– No lo soy! – se defendió- pero sí soy discreta

– Woddell,- dijo él sin dejar de mirar a Candy. El señor Fane quiere enseñarle la lavandería. Vaya a buscarlo por favor

– Sí señoría- Y salió por la puerta apresuradamente.

– Hmm...por fin solos! – murmuró- Viste qué fácil es? –

Agachó la cabeza de nuevo, esta vez rozándole la piel justo por encima del cuello. Sentir el tacto de sus labios era tan embriagador que Candy empezó a marearse, pero trató de mantenerse firme.

– La tia Edith podría entrar en cualquier momento – dijo, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el torso de Terrence con la intención de apartarlo.

En vez de eso, él le cogió la cara con las manos

– La doncella de tu tia se encargará de mantenerla ocupada deshaciendo las maletas. Estoy convencido de que como mínimo tendrán para una hora. Tu tio está en la sala de fumadores, hablando con el encargado del bar y el camarero, y entre ambos, lo tendrán entretenido también una hora.

Es fascinante – añadió recorriendo con su boca el camino que iba de la mandíbula a la oreja de Candy – lo que se puede conseguir con un par de buenas propinas.

– Has sobornado a esa agente para que mantenga alejados a mis tios?

- exactamente – y atrapó su oreja con los labios, te gusta que te bese la oreja?

– creo...

– entonces bésame como quieras, ahora que estamos solos...

Candy se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó con fuerza, gustosa entreabrió los labios bajo los de Terrence, pero cuando él profundizó el beso y le acarició la lengua con la suya, se asustó y trató de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Con los labios empezó a devorarla de un modo tan sensual y salvaje que se encendió totalmente, la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la hizo echarse en el mullido colchón de su cama.

– Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó, impresionada por la fuerza masculina que emanaba del cuerpo del hombre al tumbarse sobre ella, aprisionándola sobre la cama.

– Voy a hacerte feliz! – y se dispuso a cumplir su amenaza, besándola con besos profundos que hacían que el calor la incendiara de pies a cabeza.

Ella notaba una parte de él especialmente dura, justo allí donde sus cuerpos se rozaban. Candy entendió lo que eso significaba y supo que tenía que detenerlo, pero se sentía tan bien cada vez que se movía, que fue incapaz de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos, avergonzada y feliz al mismo tiempo, y disfrutó del placer de sentirlo tan cerca.

Pero, por maravilloso que fueran esos sentimientos, aún no había perdido la sensatez, y cuando Terrence deslizó la mano para desabrocharle la ropa, ella se resistió. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Terrence empezó a tocarle el pecho a pesar de las capas de tela que lo cubrían, ella gimió de placer. Pero cuando fue a desabrocharle la blusa, la joven supo que su virtud corría serio peligro.

– mi amor, ...tenemos que parar

– Por qué?... esto es lo que hace la gente casada

– pero aún no estamos casados

– Candy, nos casaremos en seis semanas, entonces, es como si ya lo estuviéramos

– soy una chica respetable

– y te respeto...

Parecía muy sincero, pero ningún hombre, ni siquiera un duque, era de fiar en una situación como esa.

– No podemos – No hasta después de la boda

Terrence se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada

– Candy, quiero tocarte. Lo deseo, he soñado con hacerlo desde la primera vez que te vi – No dejaré que las cosas lleguen demasiado lejos, te doy mi palabra. Pero todavía no me pidas que pare, por favor...

Terrence era un hombre honorable, de eso estaba segura, nunca la engañaría.

– De acuerdo, aún no –susurró.

El movió la mano y se la deslizó por dentro del corsé, con los dedos le acarició el pecho y Candy gimió. Ella quería apartarse pero las caderas de Terrence la apresaron contra la cama, y lo único que pudo hacer fue moverse mientras él la torturaba con los dedos. Empezó a gemir, y él la besó, un beso largo y profundo que engulló sus gritos de pasión.

Terrence se rió seductor, susurrándole al oido:

- Creía que querías que parara – Con los dedos apresó la tela de la falda para subírsela un poco y acariciarle los muslos

– debo detenerme?

Candy no contestaba, estaba entregada y exicitada, luchaba contra sí misma...pero confiaba en él

– siii...será mejor que si, ...prometiste respetarme...

El le dio un beso en la rariz y con resignación, volvió a bajarle la falda.

– Y cumpliré mi palabra, aunque por dentro me esté quemando – dijo tratando de parecer relajado, pero tenía la respiracin acelerada, y Candy aún pudo notar su dureza junto a su cadera.

Aquél era el hombre que pronto se convertiría en su esposo. De entre todas las mujeres del mundo, él la creía preciosa y exquisita. Era con ella con quien se quería casar, la había elegido para que fuera la madre de sus hijos, la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. El modo en que la había tocado era lo más maravilloso que le había sucedido a Candy en toda su vida. Estaba feliz.

– te amo –susurró

Terrence se tensó al oir su confesión de amor...

– bueno, eso espero - murmuró, cerrrando los ojos para besarla – al fin y al cabo vas a casarte conmigo.

Con esas palabras y ese beso, el alma de la joven se abrió igual que una flor bajo los cálidos rayos del sol.

Winter Park estaba en Oxfordshire y, al ser la propiedad más cercana a Londres, fue su primera parada. Había sido construída en 1820 y era una de las fincas más importantes del ducado, le explicó Terrence durante el almuerzo que tomaron en el tren junto a sus tios. No hizo más comentarios al respecto, y cambió rápidamente de tema para evitar así las preguntas.

– Pronto la verás por ti misma cariño – le dijo a Candy

El tren llegó a la estación de Dunstable esa misma tarde. Media hora antes del té, y el carruaje que habían alquilado, los llevó hasta un camino de grava que conducía a una fantástica estructura de piedra gris que parecía un castillo medioeval aunque había sido construída hacia sólo setenta y cinco años.

Al llegar Channing el mayordomo, les informó que la madre de Terrence estaba en casa.

– Channing, acompañe a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones si es tan amable y encárguese de nuestras cosas.

Y mirando a Candy y sus tios dijo:

– Les dejaré a solas para que se acomoden en sus habitaciones, nos veremos a la hora del té. Tengo que reunirme con el administrador de la finca. Si me disculpan... Y dando un beso en la mano de Candy, se retiró rápidamente.

La habitación de Candy era casi lujosa comparada con las que había visto al subir la escalera. Alfombras nuevas y mullidas, cuadros con bonitos paisajes, cortinas de seda de color pastel que combinaban con las colchas de la cama y la decoración en general estaba en tonos rosa. Candy estaba encantada y agradecida, de que por lo menos su habitación gozase de color y calidez, en comparación con la gelidez de la mansión. se acercó a una de las ventanas y miró hacia el descuidado jardin. Detrás de éste se extendía un verde prado y más allá un lago con una glorieta de piedra. En la distacia, el bosque se extendía durante kilómetros y kilómetros. A pesar de su estado de abandono, la finca era preciosa. Aquella casa y otras cuatro iban a ser suyas. Y como todo lo que le sucedía últimamente, apenas se lo podía creer. Iba a convertirse en duquesa, en la duquesa de Terrence, en la duquesa Grandchester.

Cuando Candy entró en el salón para tomar el té se dio cuenta del gélido ambiente, Terrence le presentó a su madre y ésta percibió la frialdad existente entre madre e hijo.

- Querida! Lady Grandchester se le acercó sonriendo con las manos extendidas en gesto de bienvenida, pero Candy no se dejó engañar, sabía que no había ni sinceridad ni calidez en sus palabras ni emociones, supo que, jamás había conocido a una mujer más fria que ella. Internamente compadeció a Terrence porque con una madre como esa...seguramente él había sido un niño muy infeliz

– Cómo está usted? – murmuró mirando a Terrence y se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba negativamente cargado.

Lady Grandchester sirvió el té con amabilidad, y haciendo preguntas sobre el viaje en tren y los planes que tenían para las próximas semanas.

Madre e hijo aparentemente se trataban con cordialidad, pero Candy sabía que todo era apariencia. Ella le hizo algunas preguntas a la mujer sobre los gustos y anécdotas de Terrence cuando era niño, y se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no sabía nada, que pensaba mucho antes de responder y que por último, que Terrence se podía tenso e incómodo con esos temas.

Después del té, Terrence se levantó...

– Discúlpenme, pero tengo que ir a dar una vuelta por el campo a ver cómo están las cosas. La finca ha estado muy abandonada desde mi última visita.

Les hizo una reverencia, giró sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa. Candy que aún no había terminado su té, dejó su taza a un lado, se excusó y lo siguió. Por algún motivo, no le gustaba la idea de que él estuviera solo.


	13. Chapter 13

Queridas lectoras,

Gracias por su paciencia, comentarios y sugerencias, aquí les traigo un capitulo con contenido sexual, lo he suavizado un poco para no herir suceptibilidades. Un abrazo fuerte.

Nathy Grandchester.

* * *

Candy sólo tardó unos segundos en salir del salón, pero Terrence ya había desaparecido. Se detuvo un momento en el pasillo escuchando, y creyó oir el sonido de sus pasos. Corrió haciala escalinata y, al inclinarse sobre la barandilla, lo vio descender. Se levantó la falda para no tropezarse con ella y corrió trás él, llamándolo.

Terrence no le hizo caso y Candy siguió detrás de él. Siguió el sonido de sus pasos a través de un oscuro pasillo de servicio. Al final del mismo encontró una puerta que daba al exterior, abierta de par en par, y cuando salió de la casa vio a su prometido al otro lado del jardin, cruzando un campo de lavanda hacia una pequeña construcción de piedra. Cuando llegó allí, lo vio abrir la puerta y entrar.

– Terrence, espera! – lo llamó.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrase fue su única respuesta. No podía dejar más claro que quería estar solo, y Candy se quedó quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Pero al pensarlo mejor, recordó su cara de dolor al hablar de su infancia, y supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Respiró hondo y fue tras sus pasos a través del prado. Cruzó la extensión de lavanda y, cuando alcanzó la pequeña casa de piedra en la que Terrence había entrado, puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Estaba casi segura de que la encontraría cerrada, pero cuando lo giró, se abrió con un chirrido. Con el sol del atardecer aún en el cielo, la habitación parecía estar a oscuras, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de entrar.

A pesar de que apenas podía ver nada, se dio cuenta de que en aquél lugar almacenaban lavanda, pues el olor impregnaba la estancia. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y estrechas para mantener la luz del sol lo más alejada posible durante el proceso de secado de la planta. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo por falta de uso.

– Siempre me gustó estar aquí...

Al oir su voz, Candy giró la cabeza. Terrence estaba sentado sobre una larga mesa de trabajo pegada a la pared, con la espalda apoyada en el muro y una rodilla levantada. La luz que se colaba por las rendijas abiertas lo iluminaba parcialmente.

– Es el único lugar de esta horrenda casa que siempre me gustó-añadió- Siempre olía bien. Como se supone que huele el verano. Limpio, dulce...-cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerza- Como tu pelo.

Candy no sabía que decir, cualquier palabra parecía inadecuada. Aún así, se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un animal herido.

– He tratado de olvidar las pesadillas que viví aquí –lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Se detuvo frente a él y le puso las manos en las rodillas.

– Lo siento -susurró haberme dicho que no querías venir.

– Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que ver si los fantasmas se habían ido. Han pasado veinte años...ya no deberían estar aquí. Pero aquí siguen y, no creo que se vayan jamás.

– Qué fantasmas?

Terrence le sonrió, levantando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

– Creía que todo iría bien si tú estabas a mi lado. Pensaba que de algún modo, sería distinto – Que tú podrías hacerlos desaparecer. Qué tonto fui! Cómo pude pensar que iba a ser tan fácil?

– Qué fantasmas? Por qué te perturba tanto este lugar? Que sucedió aquí?

Ante sus preguntas, Terrence frunció el cejo.

– Deberías regresar a casa.

- Terrence, voy a ser tu esposa – Le rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, lo más parecido a un abrazo en aquél momento – Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro Yo te he contado cosas sobre mi familia, sobre mi vida. Por qué no me cuentas tú de la tuya?

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con la confianza! No quiero hablar de esto Candy, no puedo-No me pidas que lo haga.

– De acuerdo, no volveremos a hablar de ello

– Lo siento –murmuró él, y de nuevo volvió a recostarse en la pared. Jamás debí traerte aquí.

Ella lo observó y se sintió incapaz de poder ayudarlo

– Nos iremos mañana si eso es lo que quieres

Al ver Candy que él no respondía, le cogió la cara entre las manos obligándole a mirarla, pero él le apartó las manos...

– Regresa a casa

Candy se negó con un movimiento de cabeza. Estaba herido, sus heridas eran profundas y estaban relacionadas con ese lugar

– No me iré de aquí sin ti...Te amo.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Terrence y se apartó con violencia

– Quiero que te vayas! – pero, a pesar de sus palabras, con las manos le sujetó los brazos para impedir que lo obedeciera.

– No deseas que lo haga, lo veo en tus ojos...

– Candy, no soy de piedra! Si te quedas, no seré capaz de mantener la promesa que te hice esta mañana.

Ella lo pensó durante unos segundos y, por raro que pareciera, en aquel momento los estrictos principios morales con que la habían educado carecían de importancia. El la necesitaba, y aunque Candy no sabía por qué estaba tan afectado, nadie la había necesitado nunca antes.

– Lo entiendo...y lo acepto..

– Aquí? En esta casita para secar lavanda cubierta de polvo?...es eso lo que quieres? Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si te quedas. No habrá marcha atrás, no podrás detenerme.

– No lo haré – le acarició la nuca con ternura – Te amo.

El no necesitó más y la rodeó con los brazos, acercándola hasta que la mesa le impidió acercásela más. Con los muslos, Terrence le apresó las caderas, reteniéndola entre sus piernas y capturando sus labios con los suyos.

Su beso era duro, ardiente, exigente y posesivo. Con las palmas de sus manos le recorrió la espalda y luego sus pechos. Como llevaba vestido de paseo no tenía puesto un corsé y apenas unas capas de telas los separaban. Las caricias de Terrence parecían quemarle la piel, con un fuego más ardiente que el de esa mañana.

Y mientras la besaba, Candy le pasó una mano por el pelo. Con la otra le acarició el rostro, sintiendo la textura rugosa de su incipiente barba y viendo la marcada línea de la mandíbula. Inhaló el aroma terrenal tan propio de él, junto con la esencia a lavanda que impregnaba el ambiente, y ambas fragancias nublaron su mente como si de un vino se tratara. El cuerpo de Terrence emanaba fuerza, y ella podía sentir lo excitado que estaba allí donde le rozaba el estómago.

De repente, interrumpió el beso con un gemido y bajó de la mesa. La tenía aún entre los brazos, así que se acercó más y, hundiendo los dedos en su melena, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Volvió a capturar sus labios en un largo y lento beso que pareció dejarla sin aliento y que incendió todo su cuerpo.

Terrence era mucho más alto que ella y Candy le rodeó el cuello con fervor, como si así pudiera acercárselo más; se estremeció en sus brazos, recreándose con el tacto de aquel poderoso cuerpo pegado al suyo.

El volvió a gemir y, sin dejar de besarla, se apartó lo suficiente como para quitarse la chaqueta, que lanzó sobre la mesa que ahora quedaba detrás de Candy, luego puso las palmas en las caderas de ella, apresando entre los dedos y levantando tanta tela como pudo. Tiró hacia abajo de la seda rosa y de las enaguas blancas, y luego le sujetó las nalgas con las manos.

Sorprendida al sentir que la levantaba y la colocaba encima de la mesa, Candy interrumpió el beso. La enagua resbaló por sus caderas y rodillas, hasta formar un circulo de seda y encaje a sus pies. Terrence se concentró entonces en aflojarle los lazos de la ropa interior.

– Echate para atrás y levanta un poco las caderas –le dijo, y ella obedeció, apoyándose en los brazos y arqueando el cuerpo. El tiró de los pantaloncitos y se los deslizó por las piernas dejándolos en el suelo. Candy podía sentir la seda de la chaqueta de él, que aún retenía su calor, debajo de sus nalgas desnudas.

Terrence le deshizo los lazos del vestido y le quitó el sobretodo por los hombros. Ella terminó de quitárselo mientras él se apresuraba a desabrochar los corchetes de la parte delantera del corpiño.

A medida que le desabrochaba el vestido, le iba soltando también los botones de la camisola, acariciándole a la vez los pechos con los nudillos. Cuando los dedos de Terrence tocaron la piel desnuda de sus pechos. Candy gimió y cerró los ojos avergonzada de sentir tal pasión, pero apoyó las manos en la mesa y arqueó el cuerpo.

– Te gusta? – murmuró él, y cuando la vio asentir capturó un pezón entre sus dedos y Candy volvió a gemir y balanceó las caderas.

– Y qué me dices de ésto? – Prosiguió, abriendo la mano contra el pecho – Qué sientes?

Ella emitió un sonido inarticulado. A medida que él le seguía acariciando los pechos con las manos, el calor que la joven sentía en su interior se iba extendiendo, hasta hacerse insoportable, y ya fue incapaz de hablar.

– Y esto? – Terrence empezó a besarle el pecho, a recorrerle el pezón con la lengua, a mordérselo con suavidad, y el placer era tan exquisito que Candy no poda dejar de gemir desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

– Te gusta esto?

– Sí-farfulló – sí...

Cuando Terrence deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda, la anticipación la dejó sin aliento, pues después de lo de la mañana, sabía qué iba a venir.

- Terrence – gimió, sujetando su cabeza junto a sus pechos. Cada vez su mano se acercaba más y más a donde ella quería, pero luego retrocedía, y pronto la tortura se volvió insoportable – Oh, no, no

– Te prometí que no pararía...

- Tócame! – susurró muerta de verguenza por su falta de pudor, y le colocó la mano entre sus muslos

Terrence la echó hacia atrás hasta tumbarla sobre la mesa, y deslizó la mano entre sus muslos. Pero una vez allí, empezó a atormentarla,a describir circulos alrededor del punto mágico – ella estaba enloqueciendo. Entonces él colocó los labios en su entrada virginal.

Candy gritó y su cuerpo se tensó ante la exquisita sensación de ese beso tan carnal; él se detuvo, levantando la cabeza unos milímetros.

– Me amas?

– Sí, gimió ella – Dímelo, quiero escucharte decirlo

– Te amo Terrence – Enredó los dedos en su pelo – Te amo.

El no sabía qué lo había impulsado a exigirle esa declaración de amor, pues él ya no creía en ese sentimiento. Pero, necesitaba oir su declaración, allí, en aquel lugar donde jamás había habido amor. Quería escuchar cómo ella se lo decía, aquella joven dulce e inocente, que no sabía nada de las oscuras perversiones de su infancia. Que olía a limpieza y a ternura, como la lavanda, y que era tan buena, tan maravillosa, que tal vez a su lado encontrara el refugio que nunca había tenido.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos llegar al final pero se contuvo ansioso por darle placer a Candy y poder escuchar de nuevo sus palabras de amor.

Finalmente ya no pudo aguantar más, y se apartó batallando con sus pantalones para quitárselos, desabrochándose la camisa con desesperación. Estaba duro como una piedra, la deseaba tanto que temía terminar demasiado pronto.

Terrence movió ligeramente a la muchacha para tumbarla entera sobre la mesa y se colocó encima, sosteniendo su peso con los brazos.

- Candy – empezó, recordándose a sí mismo que era virgen. Quería decirle lo que iba a suceder y se hizo el propósito de ir despacio, pero, sentir la humedad y el calor femenino junto a la punta de su miembro- fue una sensación tan erótica, que supo que no tenía tiempo para nada de eso. Con una poderosa embestida, la penetró.

Ella gritó fuertemente al sentirse invadida, y él fue consciente de que esa vez no era de placer. Para compensarla, la besó, intentando aliviar su dolor pero sin poder evitarlo también se deleitó con la angostura de su virginidad.

Candy ladeó la cabeza, coultándola en el cuello de él, al tiempo que lo rodeaba con los brazos y pasó sus piernas por su cintura...entonces empezó a moverse debajo de él, hundiéndolo más en su interior, la lujuria le dio alas, y eliminó cualquier vestigio de culpabilidad.

Terrence balanceó su cuerpo sobre el de la joven, tratando de ir despacio, pero sentir los muslos de ella rodeándolo era tan delicioso que no pudo poner freno a sus sentimientos. Se perdió en su suavidad y arremetió una y otra vez. Cuando por fin alcanzó el climax, el placer fue tan intenso que le resultó casi doloroso.

Incluso después, cuando las contracciones del orgasmo habían remitido, y mientras estaba tumbado encima de ella, satisfecho, no pudo controlar la necesidad de volver a oir aquellas palabras.

– Me amas? – le susurró acariciándole la garganta con la nariz

- Sí- murmuró Candy, recoriéndole la cara con los dedos.

Terrence se incorporó un poco, besándola, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

– Dímelo otra vez

Ella se echó a reir.

– Te amo

El también se rió. En aquél lugar donde nunca, en toda su vida, se había reido.


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando se despertó, ella ya se había ido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero como mínimo habían sido dos horas, pues cuando miró por la ventana vio que era de noche.

Retazos de ese verano que pasó allí resurgieron de la profundidad donde los tenía enterrados. Recuerdos del sonido de unas botas acercándose a su habitación, de cenas y de juegos.

Cerró los ojos y trató de recuperar la calma, llenándose de pensamientos dulces, donde la protagonista era una chica dulce de ojos verdes, con una cabellera rubia...con olor a lavanda.

Ella había querido que le contara lo que había sucedido allí, pero, cómo podía hacerlo? Ella desconocía lo horrible que podía ser el mundo, cómo podría explicarle la horrible pesadilla de aquel verano a alguien tan inocente?

Respiró hondo varias veces, recordando los momentos compartidos hace pocas horas atrás y, cuando recuperó la calma, finalmente volvió a dormirse de nuevo.

Al dia siguiente Candy aun recordaba con los ojos cerrados todo lo que había sucedido. Incluso entonces se sonrojaba al pensar en el cuerpo de Terrence encima del suyo, recordaba cada una de sus palabras dichas en medio de la pasión: que la amaba, que era preciosa y que tenía un cuerpo perfecto. La reacción de él la llenó de una felicidad mucho más poderosa que el extraordinario placer físico derivado del acto en sí, pues supo que había conseguido darle a Terrence lo que necesitaba: la posibilidad de olvidar. Aún no sabía qué era lo que él quería olvidar, pero se conformó con haberle dado su viginidad cuando él más la necesitaba.

Sin embargo no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo con él porque temía que su tia Edith fuera en su busca y los encontrase en una situación propia de los casados...y ellos aún no lo estaban.

– Su señoría le ha dicho al señor Fane que hoy partiríamos hacia Hazelwood. Ya ha dado órdenes para que el tren esté listo. Me ha dicho que tenemos que tener las maletas listas a las tres.

Candy asintió, la noticia no la sorprendía ni lo más mínimo, y en realidad se sintió muy aliviada.

– Me alegro de que nos vayamos de aquí – dijo – Me alegro mucho

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron a su partida de Winter Park, Terrence trató de recuperar la paz. Pero aunque las siguientes propiedades que visitaron no guardaban malos recuerdos, encontró en ellas otro tipo de fantasmas.

Lo primero que sintió Terrence al verlas fue bochorno. Tal como le habían contado, todo estaba en muy mal estado, pero era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado y descrito a Candy, y era doloroso descubrirlo junto a los parientes de ella, que sabían perfectamente por qué se casaba con su sobrina, y cuyo resentimiento era cada vez más palpable.

Despojadas de mobiliario e ignoradas durante años hasta terminar abandonadas, ninguna de aquellas casas era habitable, excepto por los ratones, escarabajos y otros bichos que vivían ahí a sus anchas. La familia Grandchester había sido una de las más poderosas de Inglaterra y su linaje se remontaba a la época de Eduardo I, pero entre las podridas vigas de Hazelwood, los ladrillos rotos de Shelton Place y el páramo de Aubry Hill, apenas se oía el eco de dicho linaje.

De todas las fincas, la que resultó estar peor fue el castillo de St. Cyres. El carruaje enfiló el camino diicultado por raíces y ramas excesivamente crecidas y Terrence vio las ventanas rotas, las puertas oxidadas del que había sido su hogar. Pensó en su padre, que había amado esa casa, y el bochorno se convirtió en verguenza.

Cuando junto con Candy entró en el salón prinipal y vio que lo único que decoraba la trabajada repisa de la chimenea eran las telarañas, y que en el lugar donde habían estado las armas de sus antepasados quedaban tan sólo sus siluetas descoloridas en la pared, Terrence sintió que su padre se revolvía en su tumba. "A esto nos hemos visto reducidos papá" – pensó.

Oyó los ecos del pasado. A su padre frente la chimenea en plena noche, contándoles a él y a Thomas la historia de su familia. El sonido de espadas de madera y bates de críquet, y se vio jugando con su hermano y su padre. Oyó la risa de dos niños inocentes que no sabían lo que el futuro les depararía tras la muerte de Edward Grandchester. Hacía tanto tiempo de eso...se llevó las manos a la cara.

– Terrence, te pasa algo?

Notó que Candy le tocaba suavemente el brazo y levantó la cabeza.

- Nada – respondió. Estaba recordando cosas

No la miró pero supo que ella seguía con los ojos fijos en él y trató de decir algo más.

– Aquí había una alfombra roja – indicó, señalando la parte del suelo que quedaba delante de la chimenea. En los dias de lluvia, mi hermano y yo nos tumbábamos en ella, junto al fuego, para escuchar las historias que nos contaba nuestro padre.

La joven sonrió y miró a su alrededor

– Vivías aquí de pequeño?

- Hasta que cumplí los once. Ese año...- Hizo una pausa y miró la enorme chimenea . Ese año mi padre murió, y a mi hermano y a mí nos enviaron al colegio. No había vuelto desde entonces.

Candy lo miró con la cabeza ladeada.

– Te gustaba estar aquí?

A él le sorprendió la pregunta, pues jamás se había planteado si le gustaban o no las fincas del ducado. Siempre habían pertenecido a su tio Evelyn, y ahora que eran suyas, sólo le habían acarreado preocupaciones, responsabilidades y deudas.

– No sé a qué te refieres.

Ella se le acercó y le cogió las manos.

– Tenemos que decidir cuál de estas casas será nuestro hogar. El lugar donde criaremos a nuestros hijos.

Terrence se removió incómodo. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez se fueran a vivir al extranjero, viajar por América y Europa y regresar a Londres sólo de vez en cuando. Lo de los niños ni se lo había planteado, asi que mucho menos había pensando dónde criarlos.

– Supongo que sí, que me gustaba más o menos.

Cómo habría sido su vida si su padre hubiera seguido vivo?, se preguntó,con la mirada perdida en el prado lleno de maleza. En aquel entonces no sabía que el carácter infatigable y enérgico de su padre, así como sus noches de insomnio, se debían a la cocaína que terminó por quitarle la vida.

Aún podía recordar la rabia que sintió cuando su madre decidió contárselo años más tarde; rabia hacia el hombre que había muerto y los había abandonado en manos de Evelyn por culpa de su adicción a la cocaína.

Mirando a través de la ventana hacia ese prado en el que él y Thomas habían pasado tantos dias felices, escuchando el eco de sus risas por la casa se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba enfadado con su padre.

Por fin comprendió que éste los había querido mucho. Incluso a pesar de que no podía estar seguro de si realmente eran sus hijos, los había querido y había cuidado de ellos. Terrence cerró los ojos y algo cálido le oprimió el pecho. Con todo lo malo que había venido después, se había olvidado del amor y del cariño, y de qué se sentía al ser feliz.

– estás muy callado, en qué estás pensando?

– Mira allí – le pidió Terrence, señalando el prado que se extendía entre dos jardines descuidados. Allí es donde mi padre nos enseñó a luchar con espadas y a jugar al críquet. Y detrás, más lejos, ves ese peñasco? Junto a él está el lago donde nos enseñó a pescar.

– De acuerdo – dijo, y le cogió de la mano – Vamos.

– A dónde vamos? –preguntó él al ver que ella lo empujaba hacia la puerta

– A pescar.

Una hora más tarde, Terrence estaba sentdo en un banco de hierba, junto al lago en el que no había pescado desde que era pequeño. Pero en vez de su padre y su hermano, esta vez la compañia era otra...una persona distinta, aunque también maravillosa.

Miró de arriba abajo a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado en la hierba. Se la veía radiante y bonita como un dia de primavera, vestida con un traje verde y blanco y con un sombrero de paja blanco.

– Le has pedido a la pobre de Woddell que le explique tu desaparición a tu tia?

– Yo no he desaparecido. – Giró la cabeza y lo miró, la viva imagen de la inocencia – Estoy inspeccionando la casa y haciendo una lista de todo lo que hay que comprar, y tú?

– Yo estoy trabajando. He ido a recorrer las granjas para ver su estado. Al lmenos eso es lo que dirá Fane. Es un ayuda de cámara extraordinario, absolutamente fiable, leal y un excelente mentiroso.

–Nosotros también tendremos que mentir –dijo Candy. - Cuando regresemos al hostal seguro que mis tios nos interrogarán

– Pues trataremos de ser convincentes –dijo él

– Todas esas normas sobre las carabinas son una tontería, y la tia Edith se empeña en seguirlas al pie de la letra. Yo en cambio, creo que necesitamos pasar un rato a solas de vez en cuando.

– No podría estar más de acuerdo – Le recorrió con la vista los botones de la camisa y le pareció vislumbrar la sombra de sus pechos. Eso sólo bastó para excitarlo, y empezó a imaginarse las rosadas areolas de los pezones de Candy. Al pensar en despojarla de sus ropas, Terrence se puso al rojo vivo. Dejó a un lado la caña de pescar, se acercó a ella, agachó la cabeza por debajo del ala del sombrero y la besó e la oreja.

- Terrence – lo reprendió, levantando el hombro y mirando a ambos lados – no me refería a esto

– No? – le quitó la caña de las manos – Toda esta intimidad y vas a desapovecharla?

Candy se sonrojó, pero cuando él dejó la caña a un lado, no pudo evitar reirse.

– Eres un descarado

– Sí – lo reconoció, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Luego le quitó el sombrero – Ya te lo advertí.

Volvió a besarla, cogiéndola por los hombros, y empezó a tumbarla sobre la hierba. Ante su sorpresa, ella se resistió, asi que se vio obligado a detenerse.

– Qué pasa?

– No podemos – protestó, sonrojándose aún más – Es de dia

– Eso no nos ha detenido antes. Por qué tiene que importarnos ahora?

– Pero...antes...en Winter Park…estábamos…a cubierto – Sus mejillas eran de color escarlata, pero él no iba a perimitir que el recato les impidiese algo tan delicioso como un revolcón sobre la hierba. Deslizó una mano hacia el pelo de Candy y tiró con suavidad, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás, y entonces se dedicó a besarla por encima del escote.

– Terrence...no quería que estuviéramos a solas para esto, quería hablar.

– Hablar?- Con algo parecido al terror, los labios de Terrence se detuvieron en la garganta de Candy – De qué quieres hablar?

– De nada en particular. Había pensado que podríamos conocernos un poquito mejor

El levantó la cabeza, seguro de que no la había oido bien.

– Quieres decir que hemos mandado a Fane a comprar cañas de pescar y sedal, nos hemos inventado unas cortas mentiras complicadísimas para que tus tios nos dejaran en paz, hemos venido hasta aquí por caminos distintos, y lo único que quieres hacer es hablar?

- Sí. Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco, y tenemos que saber más cosas el uno del otro.

Terrence no tenía intención alguna de hablar sino de hacer el amor, pero estaba claro que algo tendría que hacer para convencerla de que sus planes eran más acertados. Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y le besó el cuello mientras levantaba la mano que tenía libre en dirección a su escote.

– Por qué no propones un tema de conversación? – sugirió, desabrochándole los primeros botones, a la vez que le recorría la garganta con la lengua.

Ella se estremeció, y cuando habló con la respiración entrecortada, Terrence supo que iba por buen camino.

– Qué se supone que debe hacer exactamente una duquesa? – preguntó Candy

El le deslizó los dedos por el escote de la camisa, justo por encima del encaje del corsé. Su piel era como seda.

– A qué te refieres?

– Cuando me convierta en tu esposa, también me convrtiré en duquesa, y quiero hacerlo bien – No me gustaría meter la pata.

Parecía tan preocupada, que él no pudo evitar reirse.

- Cariño, las duquesas son como la mayoría de los duques. No hacemos nada, llevamos una vida ociosa, celebramos o acudimos a fiestas, gastamos nuestras fortunas, viajamos por todo el mundo, nos endeudamos hasta el cuello y todo porque estamos aburridísimos.

– Lo digo en serio.

– Y yo – La besó mientras que con sus manos le recorría la espalda. – Los nobles somos como las florecillas silvestres cariño – dijo contra sus labios. Ni trabajamos ni nos preocupamos por nada.

Candy se apartó un poco, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en los antebrazos y mirándolo preocupada.

– Es eso lo que vamos a hacer Terrence?

Eso era lo que él tenía pensado, pero, por el modo en que ella lo miró, supo que la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Y tenía que recordar el meloso discurso sobre las responsabilidades ducales que le había soltado aquel dia que le pidió matrimonio.

– Por upuesto que no. Nosotros...hmm...haremos buenas obras.

– Qué clase de buenas obras?

– Obras de caridad claro – Le desabrochó la camisa del todo y volvió a centrarse en la deliciosa tarea de besarle el cuello – tenemos mucho dinero – prosiguió él, recorriendo su piel hasta sus pechos – Te prometo que nos ocuparemos de los menos afortunados.

Abrió una mano sobre su pecho, tomándoselo con la palma. Los dedos de Candy se cerrron sobre el antebrazo de Terrence, pero no trató de apartarlo, sino que dejó que la acariciara.

- Qué tipos de obras de caridad? – preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

– Todas la que quieras. Hospitales, viudas, huérfanos...podríamos construir pisos para costureras solteras.

– Me gustaría hacer algo para mis amigas del hostal de la señora Morris...- Candy lo dijo casi sin aliento.

– Lo que quieras – dijo, y agachó la cabeza acariciándole el canalillo con la nariz

Ella se estremeció y un pequeño sonido escapó de sus labios

Entonces Terrence la tumbó sobre la hierba, ella cedió sin resistencia. La besó en los labios y deslizó la mano por debajo de su falda hasta las perneras de sus pantaloncitos. Con dos dedos le acarició el extremo de una media, y sentir aquella piel tan sedosa casi lo volvió loco.

Candy hundió los dedos en el pelo de él, a la vez que se movía debajo de Terrence y unos suaves gemidos escapaban de su garganta.

El saboreó esos eróticos sonidos de placer, consciente de que ella estaba tan excitada como él.

– Eres perfecta...exquisita...

Con las cintas sueltas, por fin pudo desabrochar los corchetes y quitarle la prenda. Tras lanzarla sobre la hierba, volvió a tumbar a Candy. Se inclinó encima de ella, con el peso apoyado en los antebrazos, y agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello.

Tenía la piel caliente, ruborizada de verguenza, y ocultó la cara en el hueco del cuello de Terrence para tratar de esconderse.

– Oh Terrence, no – susurró, apartando inútilmente la mano con la que él trataba de aflojarle las cintas de laa ropa interior. – Alguien podría vernos.

El se rió, no pudo evitarlo. Pero cuando Candy quiso saber qué le hacía tanta gracia, él sacudió la cabeza y se mordió la lengua para dejar de reir, y no le dijo que tanto si iban vestidos como si no, cualquiera que los viera allí tumbados en la hierba sabría exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Para distraerla de estas preocupaciones virginales,empezó a besarla de nuevo, recorriendo un camino descendente.

Estaba preciosa así, medio vestida, blanca y rosada, con retazos de piel desnuda insinuándose entre capas de seda y muselina.

– Eres perfecta – le dijo de nuevo, inhalando aquel olor femenino y siguió atormentándola. Cuando le besó un seno, apresando el pezón, entre el labio y la lengua, Terrence se tentó ante un gesto tan erótico.

Candy temblaba debajo de él, con la verguenza ya olvidada frente al deseo, Terrence por su parte, ardía del anhelo de poseerla, pero siguió luchando por mantener controlada su pasión.

Le deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda y las enaguas, recorriéndole el muslo y la cadera hasta alcanzar el lugar que tanto ansiaba tocar. Despacio, con cuidado, Terrence pasó un dedo bajo la ropa interior y lo hundió en su cálida intimidad.

Estaba húmeda, deliciosamente lista y no pudo resistir más la necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

– Ponte encima de mí – le dijo, tumbándose de espaldas, y cuando Candy así lo hizo,Terrence apartó la falda retirándola. Luego, colocó las manos entre sus cuerpos y con suavidad, abrió los labios de su sexo con los dedos y empujó hacia arriba, penetrándola por completo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, y él inmóvil.

– Te he hecho daño? – preguntó, temiendo que así hubiera sido.

Pero la joven negó con la cabeza con tanto énfasis que se soltó el recogido y su melena se desparramó haciéndole cosquillas a Terrence en la cara.

El alivio lo inundó, seguido de una hambrienta y desesperada necesidad. Candy estaba tan tensa y apretada, era tan delicioso estar en su ninterior, que quiso más. Empujó hacia arriba de nuevo, buscando incrementar la velocidad, pero ella, desconcertada ante la nueva postura también se movió y Terrence supo que tenía que esperar un poquito más. Respiró hondo, luchando por controlar su propio deseo, reteniéndose para poder enseñarle a Candy cómo moverse para alcanzar lo que necesitaba que él le diera.

– Siéntate y apóyate en mis hombros – le dijo. Cuando así lo hizo, Terrence la sujetó por las caderas y arqueó las suyas, empujando despacio hacia arriba. Entonces volvió a hacerlo, una y otra vez, mostrándole el ritmo, acostumbrándola a la cadencia y a sentirlo en su interior. Cada pequeña embestida era pura tortura y un gemido tras otro escapaba de la garganta de Terrence. Pero valía la pena.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos y la miró mientras le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar, avivando así las llamas de su lujuria. La contempló mientras ella, sin darse cuenta empezaba a marcar el ritmo, sujetando las manos de él con la suyas, moviéndose y dictando las acciones de ambos cuerpos. La miró y, al hacerlo, supo que jamás vería algo más precioso que su rostro.

Estaba sonrojada, con la frente cubierta por una fina pátina de sudor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos y, entre suaves gemidos, se los humedecía con la lengua. Su expresión era tan erótica, tan concentrada en alcanzar el orgasmo, que lo hizo sonreir. Y cuando lo alcanzó, oleada tras oleada de placer, con las manos sujetando las de él, y rodeando su miembro con convulsiones que seguían y seguían, Terrence experimentó el placer más grande que hubiese sentido nunca.

Después, con ella tumbada en el hueco de su brazo, acariciándole la piel del cuello con la nariz y susurrándole "te amo", la calidez que sintió fundió el hielo de su alma de un modo que ni el sol de Italia había conseguido.

– Viviremos aquí- dijo él

Y cuando besó el pelo de Candy, que olía a lavanda y oyó cantar a los pájaros posados en los olmos tan ingleses que los rodeaan, Terrence Grandchester pensó que tal vez por fin había llegado su mes de abril. Se atrevió a creer que por fin había regresado al hogar.


	15. Chapter 15

Terrence demostró ser mejor mentiroso de lo que Candy se hubiera imaginado jamás. Esa noche durante la cena, le contó al tio Stephen el estado en que estaban las granjas que había visitado, y los cambios que quería hacer con tal lujo de detalles, que incluso ella llegó a creer que el rato que habían pasado juntos en el lago había sido sólo un sueño.

Un sueño muy erótico. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se moría de verguenza. Y de deseo. Y de anhelo por repetirlo.

A la mañana siguiente Terrence no se presentó a la hora de desayunar, y una de las doncellas del Black Swan, donde se alojaban, les dijo que el duque ya había desayunado y se había ido a atender varios asuntos relacionados con la propiedad.

– Su señoría ha pensado que quizá le gustaría ir de compras, pero ha dicho que él cogería el caballo y le dejaría a usted el carruaje, por si en vez de eso prefería regresar al Castillo de St. Cyres.

– Excelente, gracias. Me alegro de que nos haya dejado el carruaje, quiero inspeccionar hoy mismo la casa.

– Vas a ir a ese lugar horrible? – preguntó Edith – para qué?

- Ese lugar horrible será mi hogar, tia. El duque y yo hemos decidido que fijaremos nuestra residencia en el castillo de St. Cyres, así que tengo mucho que hacer.

– Sería mejor que vivieras en Winter Park – opinó el tio Stephen. Está más cerca de Londres y la casa está en mucho mejor estado.

– Queremos vivir en el castillo de St. Cyres

– Vivir en ese montón de piedras? Menuda tontería – Edith soltó unas risas – Tardarán meses para poder instalarse, por no hablar de lo costosas que serán las obras!

Candy sonrió.

– En ese caso es una suerte que tenga tanto dinero, no te parece?

Edith exclamó exasperada.

– Qué manera de despilfarrar!

– Tal vez, pero...al fin y al cabo es mi dinero no?

- Por supuesto que lo es – intervino Stephen con voz calmada y conciliadora – Por supuesto que lo es.

Candy siguió comiendo.

– Además estoy convencida de que Terrence será muy juicioso a la hora de gastarlo.

– Seguro que sí – soltó Edith. Dada la enorme cantidad que necesita para pagar sus deudas, financiar su adicción al juego y mantener a sus fulanas...

– Ya basta Edith – la interrumpió Stephen sosteniéndole la mirada. Ya hemos hablado de esto, te acuerdas? Candy tomó una decisión y tenemos que aceptarla.

– Oh, la verdad es que no entiendo Stephen, de verdad que no! Que Candy haya aceptado casarse con ese hombren es ya de por sí incomprensible, pero que tú te hayas puesto de su lado en contra del pobre Robert, que sólo recibirá...

– Tia edith, qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Que esté enamorada de un hombre que no es de tu agrado? O que mi herencia cuando me case no estará administrada por alguien que no sea tu pobre Robert? – Si estás a disgusto aquí te tendré que pedir que regreses a Londres

– Oh no Candy, disculpa a tu tia – dijo Stephen – ella y yo vamos a tener una seria conversacion

– Bueno, creo que ya comí bastante, asi que me retiro. Voy a regresar al castillo de St. Cyres sola –añadió- al ver que su tia se levantaba de su asiento.

Segundos más tarde, salió por la puerta, peo las voces de sus tios discutiendo la persiguieron por el pasillo.

– Ese hombre dejará que nos muramos de hambre cuando se haya casado con ella; Stephen! Y tú te quedas ahí sentado, sin hacer nada. Oh Candy está ciega, ciega!

– No creo que vayamos a morirnos de hambre. El duque ha accedido a pagarnos veinte mil libras al año, una suma muy generosa.

– Generosa? Cómo puedes decir eso? Veinte mil libras no es nada comparado con lo que él recibirá. Como marido de Candy, lo tendrá todo, y no ha hecho nada para merecerlo, es sólo un cazafortunas!

– Y nosotros Edith? Cuáles son nuestros méritos para pretender un dinero que no es nuestro? Tú y yo sabemos que practicamente empujamos a Candy a abandonar nuestra casa y las migajas que ha recibido cada cuatrimestre en estos años no compensa en nada para poder exigirle nada. Acéptalo de una vez! No podemos hacer nada, y si te enfrentas a Candy sólo conseguirás que ella se aleje aún más de nosotros. Déjala en paz Edith, no arriesgues las veinte mil libras y confórmate!

"Edith conformarse" pensó Candy que había logrado escuchar la conversación...Eso era como pedir que los cerdos volasen.

Aún estaba furiosa al salir del hostal, se quedó allí de pie, a la espera de que le trajeran el carruaje. Acaso Edith tenía algún derecho sobre la fortuna Abemathy? Desde luego no se lo había ganado por cuidar con cariño a su sobrina, eso seguro. Y Robert? El no le había hecho caso durante todos aquellos años. A santo de qué, él y Millicent tenían que recibir nada?

Un carruaje entró en el patio del hostal y Candy se acercó, pero al ver que no era el suyo, se detuvo. Todavía irritada observó que del carruaje descendía una pareja, la mujer se le hizo vagamente familiar.

Cuando ambos hacían su entrada al hostal, la mujer exclamó sorprendida:

- Vaya pero si es la señorita Abemathy! Se detuvo y le tendió la mano-supongo que no se acuerda de mi...soy...

- Lady Standish – Candy terminó la frase por ella, aceptando la mano para devolverle el saludo y la sonrisa – Cómo está usted?

- Así que se acuerda de mí. Pensé que no me recordaría pero me alegro. – éste es mi marido, el conde de Standish, la señorita Abemathy.

– Cómo está usted? – El hombre dio un golpecito al ala de su sombrero y después miró a su esposa, supongo que querrán charlar un rato.

En conde entró al hostal y la dama centró toda su atención en Candy

– Aún recuerdo el dia que nos presentaron, recuerdo que usted estaba bastante nerviosa

– Si,al parecer, derepente me convertí en alguien importante

– Me temo que tendrá que acostumbrarse, pues cuando se convierta en duquesa la cosa irá peor. He oido que están a punto de casarse.

Candy confirmó la noticia con un leve movimiento de cabeza

– Lo sabía! Desde el principio supe que hacían una pareja perfecta!

– en serio? – preguntó Candy

– Así es, y me atribuyo todo el mérito del noviazgo. Cuando en la ópera ví que el duque la estaba mirando con sus binoculares, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente embobado, pero estaba convencido de que usted seguía siendo una costurera. Pero yo ya me había enterado de lo suyo, pues lady Marley me había contado la fascinante historia en el probador. Y claro, en seguida le aclaré las cosas a St. Cyres.

Sólo dos plabras captaron la atención de Candy

– Opera, binoculares? – preguntó, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Tenía que ser un error. Ella sólo había ido a la ópera una sola vez y se acordaba perfectamente de esa noche. Era una horrible obra alemana, y se encontró con Terrence en el intermedio. Entonces él no sabía lo de la herencia y ella se lo había ocultado adrede. El duque le había enviado champagne y ambos levantaron su copa al mismo tiempo. Estaba lady Standish sentada con él esa noche? La imagen de él recostado en su asiento, observándola desde el otro extremo del teatro con una sonrisa en los labios, aún seguía grabada en su memoria. Incluso en aquellos momentos, dicha imagen conseguía acelerarle el pulso.

Respiró hondo.

– Usted habló de mí al duque?Le contó lo de mi padre y mi herencia? En la ópera?

– Por supuesto que se lo conté!

Lady Standish parecía muy satisfecha de si misma – El no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero un duque no puede casarse con una costurera! En especial St. Cyres que está arruinado – le guiñó un ojo a Candy – Una dote puede ser de mucha ayuda, no cree querida? Puede convertir a una costurera en duquesa. Sé de lo que hablo, yo no tenía nada cuando conocí a Standish...

Candy estaba aturdida, Terrence se había enterado de lo de su dinero en la ópera, no en casa de la señora Morris, nada tenía sentido.

- señorita Abemathy se siente usted bien?

– Oh sí, sólo es un repentino dolor de cabeza

Entonces lady Standish empezó a contarle su historia de amor con el conde, pero Candy no escuchaba, sólo estaba tratando de acallar la horrible idea que se iba formndo en su mente.

Tenía que ser un error, era imposible que Terrence se enterara del dinero en la ópera. No lo sabía al dia siguiente cuando se la encontró en la National Gallery, ni cuando fueron de picnic, ni en el baile. Terrence no lo sabía, no lo sabía!

A no ser que le hubiera mentido todo ese tiempo.

Al ocurrírsele ese pensamiento, el mundo entero se tambaleó a sus pies y todo cambió de color y de vio todo desde otra perspectiva.

El la podía haber seguido hasta la National Gallery, su encuentro podía no haber sido casual; su picnic pudo haber sido puro teatro, con él fingiendo estar enamorado de ella; el baile con lady Elisa y aquella tarde en el hostal de la señora Morris...toda una farsa perfectamente orquestada para jugar con sus sentimientos. Terrence habría mentido sobre sus motivos, contándole sólo la verdad necesaria sobre sus problemas financieros. Se trataba de simple avaricia, pero había conseguido que pareciese nobleza. La había manipulado como a una pieza de ajedrez.

Luchó por negar la evidencia. Tenía que haber otra explicación para lo que lady Standish acababa de contarle. Por qué iba a fingir Terrence que no sabía nada del dinero durante tanto tiempo? Se debatía entre la duda y el miedo.

Sonaron las campanas de la iglesia marcando el mediodia y lady Standish se despidió de Candy para ir en busca de su marido.

Esa mañana Terrence visitó las granjas, discutió sobre las cosechas y el drenaje de las tierras con el administrador, se reunió con algunos de los granjeros, examinó el ganado y decidió qué reparaciones serían las primeras en hacerse. Por la tarde, se dedicó q concretar las necesidades de la casa y de todo lo que requería para convertir el castillo de St. Cyres en un lugar habitable y en una propiedad productiva. Y lo más importante...para convertirlo en un hogar.

Hogar. Con cada decisión que tomaba, esa palabra retumbaba en su mente y en su corazó ó la casa y los campos pensando en Candy, en la que iba a convertirse en su esposa. Se quedó de pie en la habitación de los niños, imaginándose los hijos que tendrían, y de lo diferente que iba a ser su infancia de la de él.

Recordaba las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Candy aquél dia en el hostal de la señora Morris, para entonces eran un montón tonterías, pero ahora, al observar a su alrededor, supo que eran la pura verdad. Podía hacer que aquel pueblo y los más cercanos, volvieran a ser prósperos. No como en el pasado, no sobre la base del control feudal, no con pagos a los señores, sino modernizándose, con fábricas, molinos e industrias.

También tenía que tener en cuenta todo lo que el padre de Candy había construído en América. Ese legado también debía ser preservado y administrado con cautela para poder pasarlo a la siguiente generación.

Era una responsabilidad muy grande y le daba un poco de miedo. Por suerte su prometida era una mujer muy lista y honesta, sería una excelente duquesa. Ella se encargaría de asegurarse de que él no fuera de nuevo por mal camino. Candy lo amaba.

Al llegar al Black Swan,Terrence le dio las riendas a un mozo de cuadra y entró en el hostal. Una doncella estaba junto a la puerta que comunicaba con el establo.

– Si me disculpa señoría- La señoría Abemathy lo está esperando en el salón.

– No está cenando? - No, señoría. Los señores Feathergill ya han cenado, pero la señorita Abemathy ha dicho que no tenía hambre y que lo esperaría. – En serio? Sonrió al pensar que ella había esperado a que regresara. Tal vez los huéspedes ya no estaban y podrían cenar solos.

Deleitándose con la idea, Terrence entró en el pequeño salón del hostal. Candy estaba allí, mirando a la chimenea apagada, dándole la espalda.

- Cariño- la saludó él, acercándose – Gracias por esperarme para cenar.

Ella no se dio la vuelta, y cuando Terrence llegó a su altura se dio cuenta de que estaba tensa y le temblaban las manos.

– Tienes frío? – preguntó sorprendido, abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás – Yo te calentaré.

Le cogió las manos y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

- Siento haber llegado tan tarde, pero he tenido un dia de lo más productivo. Creo que el año que viene podríamos plantar lino y construir una fábrica para tejerlo. Te puedes imaginar lo que prosperará el pueblo con eso?

– Yo también he tenido un dia muy productivo

– Qué has hecho? – Le dio un beso en la frente – Has ido a comprar cosas para la casa?

– No. No he ido de compras – Se soltó las manos y, cruzándose de brazos, se apartó de él.

Terrence frunció el cejo, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al ver que ella se alejaba hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

- Qué pasa? – le preguntó – Por qué estás así?

– Hoy me he encontrado con una conocida tuya –contestó Candy de espaldas, de pronto giró y lo miró de frente – Lady Standish.

Terrence se quedó sin aliento, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo miró. En sus ojos no había ni un rastro de amor que solía haber en ellos. Ese sentimiento se había desvanecido junto con su adoración y ternura. Había desaparecido toda la dulzura y la bondad, todo lo que él nunca había tenido hasta el dia en que la conoció, todo eso que en sólo dos meses, Terrence había llegado a necesitar como un adicto necesita el opio. Todo se había esfumado; en su lugar sólo había una actitud fría y distante.

– Estaban de paso, de camino a una fiesta – le explicó- Lady Standish y yo hemos tenido una agradable conversación. Ella se atribuye todo el mérito de nuestro compromiso, ya que fue ella quien te dijo lo de mi herencia en la ópera. La misma ópera en la que tú fingiste no saber nada sobre ello.

Candy dio un paso hacia él, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, en su rostro se reflejó una certeza que a Terrence le destrozó el corazón.

– Oh Dios mio, lo sabía – susurró la joven sin apartar la vista – Hasta ese momento me he negado a creerlo , he tratado de convencerme que lady Standish estaba equivocada o había mentido. Cuando te dije lo del dinero, tú ya lo sabías, lo has sabido todo este tiempo, casi desde el principio.

El abrió la boca para negárselo, pero la mentira se le atascó en la garganta.

- Encontrarnos en la National Gallery no fue casualidad, cómo organizaste todo?

Respiró hondo y le confesó la verdad.

– Fue Fane, él descubrió dónde ibas a estar.

Candy se quedó mirandolo perpleja.

– El señor Fane no estaba trabajando para un conde italiano, no es así? Estaba trabajando para ti, siguiendo tus órdenes. Engañó a la señorita Woddell igual que tú me engañaste a mí.

Entrecerró los ojos – En algún momento pensaste en alguien que no fueras tú? Nancy está enamorada del señor Fane, pero los sentimientos de él son tan falsos como los tuyos.

– No todo es mentira Candy...

– Y nuestro picnic – lo interrumpió – Ese dia también fue mentira, fingiste sentir algo por mí

– No fingí, te lo juro – Se acercó, desesperdo por explicárselo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

– Y el baile – prosiguió Candy- Corteja a lady Elisa fue una treta o me equivoco? Una maniobra para jugar con mis sentimientos hacia ti y aumentar el suspenso. Y luego tu declaración y todo ese discurso sobre tus responsabilidades como duque y que necesitabas casarte con una heredera. Sabías lo que iba a hacer, sabías que te diría del dinero.

– Me has manipulado todo este tiempo, has jugado conmigo!

– Candy...puedo explicártelo...

– Cómo te debes de haber reido de la tonta y enamoradiza costurera que había perdido la cabeza por ti.

El dio un respingo, y sintió como si se le desgarrara el alma. Ella era la cosa más dulce y preciosa que había existido en su vida. Que pudiera pensar que se había reido de ella le lastimaba.

– Jamás me he reido de ti, jamás!

El sonido de incredulidad que salió de los labios de Candy dejó bien claro lo que pensaba, pero cuando se fue a marchar, él la cogió por los brazos y le hizo dar media vuelta para que lo mirara, consciente de que tenía que encontrar el modo de explicarse, de que le entendiera.

– Sí sabía lo del dinero, lo reconozco, Cora me lo dijo en la ópera, y es verdad que organicé algunas cosas y manipulé la situación, pero lo hice porque no veía cómo ser honesto sobre mis motivos. Tú eres tan romántia Candy, y yo...

– Tonta querrás decir! – gritó cn un sollozo. Creía que eras un caballero de los de verdad, honesto y cortés, creía que me amabas!

– Y te amo! – Tan pronto como lo dijo supo que era verdad. La amaba. Y por el modo en que ella lo miró supo que se había dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

- Bastardo! – Candy lo golpeó en la mejilla. Eres un mentiroso!

El desprecio que oyó en su oz hizo que el pánico coriera por las venas de Terrence, pero luchó por controlarlo, negándose a creer que la estuviese perdiendo. No entonces, no cuando todo adquiría sentido, cuando tenía la felicidad al alcance de la mano.

– Candy escúchame. Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te ví. Siempre te he deseado, eso no lo fingí te lo juro! Necesitaba dinero, es verdad, pero siempre me has gustado.

Debería decirle todo lo que había sentido, lo que había pensado esa tarde, lo que había soñado sobre su futuro. Pero fue incapaz de comunicarle sus pensamientos

– Te amo

– Mentira!

Terrence sintió su rechazo como un puñal en el estómago

– No estoy mintiendo! No miento!

– Y esperas que te crea después de haberme mentido todo este tiempo? Amas al dinero, no a mí

– Eso no es cierto, yo te amo!

– Da igual, de mí no vas a recibir ni un penique, tendrás que buscarte otra heredera. Al fin y alcabo – añadió con una sonrisa amarga que hirió a Terrence en lo más hondo – eres un duque. Es impensable que te pongas a trabajar como hacemos el resto de los mortales. Tú tienes un título, pero sin dinero. Qué eres? Eres una florecilla silvestre – Le dio la espalda -. No eres nadie.

El la observó alejarse abatido. Podía soportar su rabia, su odio, pues eso significaba que aún sentía pasión por él, que quizá se transformase de nuevo en amor. Pero su desdén era algo distinto. Si ella no lo respetaba, todo lo demás que le había dicho se convertiría en verdad. El no valía nada, no era nadie. Terrence se quedó mirándola salir por la puerta, y contemplando cómo todos sus sueños que se había atrevido a tener durante los últimos dias se desvanecían en al aire.

* * *

Hola chicas, este capítulo ha sido bastante triste pero esperemos los próximos, seguro que todo se solucionará, por lo menos ahora sabemos que Terrence está ya enamorado de Candy...y eso ya es bastante!

Nuevamente repito, la novela se llama "Amor con condiciones" de Laura Lee Guhrke, esta información está también en el pimer capítulo :)

Un abrazo fuerte, mil gracias por sus reviews y lindo weekend!

Nathy Grandchester.


	16. Chapter 16

Antes de enfrentarse a Terrence, Candy se preparó. Había empaquetado todas sus cosas y cerrado las cuentas con el encargado del hostal y también le había dicho todo sobre Fane a Woddell. Tuvo que aguantar las súplicas de su tio y el sarcarsmo de su tia pero aún así encargó que un carruaje los pasara a buscar para llevarlos a la estación del tren.

En el tren no quiso dormir en su habitación, no quería recordar a Terrence y las cosas que ahí sucedieron, asi que se quedó en el salón mirando fijamente por la ventana e intentando decidir qué es lo que iba a hacer a partir de entonces.

Los millones de la fortuna Abemathy serían ahora una carga, porque no podía imaginarse casándose con otro hombre. No podía concebir la idea de ser besada y tocada como Terrence lo había hecho. Y su traición le había enseñado que no podría confiar en el amor de ningún hombre cuando millones de libras estaban en juego.

Pensó en todas las personas que la rodeaban últimamente: Edith, Robert, Millicent; gente que no se habría acercado a ella de no ser por la herencia, y de golpe sintió una amargura como no lo había sentido jamás.

Siempre había pensado que tener dinero sería lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero ahora entendía que no era así. Aunque vistiese bonito, aunque se alojara en el Savoy y más, nada de eso podía reemplazar lo que realmente hacía sentir feliz a una persona.

Por todo eso, no le importaba renunciar a la herencia; aunque lamentaba no poder ayudar a sus amigos, tal como lo había deseado. Pero haber vivido como una rica heredera durante dos meses había sido suficiente. Sólo quería volver a ser la misma, sabía su lugar y tenía amigos de verdad y una habitación en el hostal de la señora Morris. Eso, y suficiente dinero para vivir, era lo que realmente se necesitaba en la vida.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera con el dinero que su padre había preisto para el primer año. Tal vez pudiese invertirlo y montar un negocio propio como modista, su amiga Emma la vizcondesa seguramente la ayudaría a hacerse de clientela. Tendría que disolver los términos legales del compromiso con el duque de St. Cyres...

Intentaba tomar todas esas decisiones sobre su vida y futuro sin pensar en Terrence en ningún momento. Aunque entada la noche, era imposible no recordar su preciosa sonrisa y sus mágicas caricias, los dulces y apasionados besos, y su emoción cuando creía que él la amaba de verdad.

Candy cerró los ojos, y una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Se la enjugó con la mano, pero al instante la siguió otra y otra más, entonces ya no hizo ningún intento por detenerlas. Dejó que sus lágrimas cayesen, lloró por sus estúpidas ilusiones, por sus ideales románticos, y por la muerte de sus sueños.

Amanecía, terrence miraba por encima del lago el cielo azúl-rosado del amanecer, pero en su cabeza lo único que podía ver era cómo el amor y la adoración se habían extinguido en los ojos de Candy.

Todo en silencio a su alrededor, y sin embargo en sus oidos resonaban sus palabras "No eres nadie"."Eres un mentiroso", todo esto le recordaba su pasado. Era mucho más convincente mintiendo que diciendo la verdad, pensó derrotado.

Se levantó y echó a andar. Subió la colina y cuando llegó a la cima,miró hacia abajo, hacia el castillo de St. Cyres, el lugar que Candy y él habían decidido que sería su casa. Qué iba a hacer a partir de entonces? Los últimos dias allí, con ella, habían sido los más felices de su vida. Pero ahora Candy se había ido, y él se sentía más perdido y vacío que nunca. No podía volver a la vida que había llevado antes de conocerla, y no sabía cómo seguir adelante sin su presencia.

El sol se levantó en el horizonte e iluminó el castillo de St. Cyres, otorgándole calidez y luz, convirtiéndola en la promesa de un hogar. Había anhelado encontrar uno desde que lo perdió, pero siempre fue aquél, siempre estuvo allí, esperándolo y no volvería a perderlo. Aquella iba ser su casa, de él y de Candy, el lugar donde vivirían y criarían a sus hijos, donde envejecerían juntos. Sabía con toda certeza, que aquella era la vida que quería tener, y pensaba luchar por ella con todas sus fuerzas. Candy era la mujer que quería, y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para reconquistarla. Pero esta vez, para ganar su amor, su confianza y su respeto, sabía que tendría que merecérselo.

Estar despierta durante todo el viaje, le dio tiempo suficiente a Candy para elaborar sus planes de vida. Ya estaba decidida, todo cambiaría radicalmente...una nueva Candy había nacido.

El andén estaba llenocuando llegaron pero habían muchos mozos esperando para ayudarlos.

– Sí, sí, todo al Savoy – le dijo Edith al mozo que se encargó del equipaje – todo esto- continuó, sealando diferentes baúles y maletas apiladas en el andén – Y éstas también.

– No tia – Candy se adelantó y cogió una maleta negra de la pila del equipaje – Esta no, ésta se viene conmigo.

– Qué quieres decir? No vienes al Savoy con nosotros?

– No, no voy – Señaló cuatro de los baúles- Mozo, quiero que éstos los dejen en el 32 de Little Russell.

Cuando el hombre asintió, sacó su monedero de la bolsa e, ignorando las quejas de sus tios calculó la tarifa del mozo e incluyó una generosa propina.

– Creo que esto es suficiente para que lleven mi equipaje, dijo poniendo las moneds en la mano del hombre.

– Muy bien señorita – añadió el mozo con una alegre sonrisa

– Cómo que vuelves al hostal? – preguntó Edith- Qué estás haciendo?

– Vuelvo a casa

– A casa? Pero si tu casa está ahora con nosotros. O como mínimo hasta que te cases.

– No me voy a casar, lo olvidaste? – Pero si aún te quedan ocho meses antes de que se cumpla el plazo que estipula la herencia. Seguro que antes ya habrás encontrado a un hombre que te convenga. Estoy segura que Robert pasará por alto...

– No me vo

Y a casar con Robert, tia Edith – la interrumpió- Nunca me casaré con él. Quizá cuando llegue el 15 de abril, lo aceptarás. Y, cuando la fecha haya vencido, estoy convencida de que el cariño que Robert me tiene desaparecerá tan rápido como vino.

– Nadie te está pidiendo que te cases con Robert – intervino su tio en un tono conciliador. Después de todo- el duque es a quien realmente amas. Está claro que aún estás dolida por sus métodos poco ortodoxos de cortejarte, pero se hará perdonar. Me atrevo a decir que si tú, le das una oportunidad, él...

– Tampoco me casaré con el duque, tio y tendrás que aceptarlo

- Pero Candy, te tienes que casar con alguien! – dijo Edith chillando- Y no conocerás a nadie adecuado si vuelves a vivir en esa pensión.

- Entonces no me casaré con nadie y el dinero se perderá. No me importa.

– Dejar perder todo ese dinero? – gritó Stephen- No puedes!

- Ya lo he decidido – interrumpió, y mirando fijamente a sus tios respiró profundamente - . Lo he estado pensando toda la noche, y he tomado algunas decisiones. Primero me entrevistaré con el señor Whitfield esta tarde, y le dejaré claro que a partir de ahora, la mensualidad tiene que hacérmela llegar a mí directamente.

Hizo una pequeña pausa por si querían argumentar algo. Luego prosiguió:

- Hasta el 15 de abril, la paga de cincuenta libras al mes es mía, para que haga con ella lo que quiera – dijo en forma incisiva – Y no veo motivo para gastarla en lujosos hoteles. Ustedes dos se pueden quedar en el Savoy hasta el fin de semana. A partir del lunes, si deciden quedarse allí, será su cargo. Yo me vuelvo al hostal y les aconsejaría que regresaran a Sussex, Londres es muy caro.

Candy se volvió hacia Nancy, cuya preciosa cara mostraba que también había llorado toda la noche.

– No necesitaré una doncella Woddell – dijo, y una vez más abrió su monedero para pagarle - Pero si quieres acompañarme, estoy segura de que mi casera te puede encontrar un sitio donde quedarte hasta que decidas qué hacer.

– Gracias señorita – dijo la doncella cogiendo su paga. Pero tengo una hermana en Clapham, me quedaré con ella hasta que encuentre un nuevo trabajo.

Candy le tendió la mano.

– Ha sido un placer Woddell

– Que tenga mucha suerte señorita

– Y tú también, adiós.

Candy iba en dirección a la salida, cuando su tio Stephen le cogió por el brazo.

– Candy sé razonable – le suplicó.

– He sido razonable todo este tiempo – se zafó de su mano- y estoy harta. A partir de ahora, haré lo que me plazca sin importarme si es o no razonable

– Qué rayos te ha pasado? – preguntó Edith frenética – Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, así nos pagas? Dejándonos tirados y desperdiciando todo ese dinero sin apenas intentar encontrar un marido?

- Qué hicieron por mí?, unos pocos años que viví con ustedes a la sombra de tus hijas y relegada como una donnadie, eso es todo lo que recuerdo haber recibido, por eso me fui! Cuál es su mérito? Una mísera pensión cuatrimestral que no servía para casi nada! Yo les he dado en este corto tiempo muchísimo más de que lo yo recibí!

Edith se puso a llorar.

- Oh Candy, no te entiendo

– Ese es el problema tia Edith – dijo ella mientras se iba – Nunca me has entendido y dudo que algún dia lo hagas.

Candy llegó al hostal y como aún conservaba la llave, abrió la puerta.

– Hola? – dijo, parándose en el vestíbulo y dejando su maleta en el suelo,- hay alguien?

Voces femeninas contestaron desde el interior afirmando, y segundos después, la señora Morris se acercó a la puerta, seguida de alguien a quien Candy no esperaba ver.

– Emma! – gritó, cruzando el vestíbulo hacia la delgada pelirroja – Qué lindo es verte de nuevo, cuando regresaste?

- Llegamos hace tres dias. Me alegro tanto de verte Candy. Felicidades por tu compromiso, te lo mereces! – Pero qué haces aquí? Los periódicos decían que no regresarías si no hasta antes de la boda.

– Nada. Essólo que...- Inspiró hondo – He roto el compromiso

- Oh – se hizo el silencio -, y la señora Morris la cogió del brazo y se la llevó al salón.

– Ven y siéntate mi niña. Necesitas una taza de té.

La señora Morris llamó a la doncella con la campanilla.

– Té, Dorcas por favor

Cuando la muchacha salió, Emma se sentó al lado de Candy

– Estoy pensando en volver a vivir aquí

– Pero, querida, tú no quieres vivir aquí, eres una heredera! – dijo la señora Morris

– No lo seré por mucho tiempo puesto que no me voy a casar, no cumpliré los términos de la herencia y el dinero se perderá.

- Así habla un corazón roto. Espera mi niña, y veremos cómo son la cosas dentro de un mes o dos. Cambiarás de idea,o tú y el duque se reconciliarán.

– No, no lo haremos y no cambiaré de idea.

– Y aunque así sea – dijo Emma a su lado- Crees que es buena idea volver a vivir en tu antigua habitación?

– Y por qué no?

– La noticia de la ruptura del compromiso saldrá publicada en todos los diarios. Me temo que la prensa no te dejará en paz si te quedas aquí. No los que trabajan en Publicaciones Marlowe por supuesto. Pero no creo que otros periodistas sean tan considerados. Si te quedas aquí, nada impedirá que te acosen cada vez que salgas por la puerta.

– Pero no quiero vivir en otro lugar, no quiero ir a un hotel y tampoco quiero ir a vivir con mis tios

A Emma se le ocurrió otra alternativa.

- Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Nuestra cxasa en Hanover Squar te ofrecerá la protección que aquí no puedes tener. Estoy segura de que Harry estará de acuerdo. Y, añadió – Yo podría hacerte de carabina, si fuera necesario. Puedes volver aquí cuando haya pasado el furor y la prensa pierda interés en el tema. Quizá unos pocos meses.

– Unos pocos meses? – dijo Candy consternada – Tanto tiempo va durar esto?

– No lo sé, pero después de trabajar en Publicaciones Marlowe, tengo algo de experiencia en el tema, y sospecho que los periodistas te seguirán de cerca durante un tiempo.

Candy se resignó ante lo inevitable. No volvería atrás, prefería un futuro incierto a un corazón roto.

– Esto es muy duro, querido amigo. – Weston miró la botella de oporto- Necesitaremos algo más fuerte que oporto si queremos emborracharnos.

– No quiero emborracharme

– En serio? Los periódicos dicen que tu heredera te ha dejado, me acabas de decir que tus acreedores se te echarán encima en unos pocos dias y se llevarán todo lo que tengas. Es que parece que nada te afecta.

Terrence no dijo nada, pero dias antes estaba destrozado, ahora tenía una nueva actitud.

– Seguro que tienes otra heredera en el punto de la mira

– Aunque te parezca extraño, no la tengo

– Entonces quieres saber si yo conozco alguna?

- No

Weston levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

– Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

– Tengo entendido que el vizconde Marlowe es amigo tuyo no?

– Marlowe? – preguntó Weston sorprendido por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Sí, somos amigos, por qué?

– He oido que acaba de volver de Italia

– Creo que si, estaba de luna de miel, por qué preguntas por él?

– Quiero que me presentes a Marlowe

– Estaré encantado de hacerlo, pero dime el motivo

– Es un asunto de negocios

– Negocios? – Weston se echó a reir – Y dices que no tienes a ninguna otra heredera en mente?

– No sé por qué lo dices

– Marlowe tiene dos hermanas casaderas con dotes importantes, pero con tu reputación no dejaría que te acercaras a ellas ni a diez metros.

– No estoy interesado en ellas. Me voy a casar con Candy Abemathy

Weston se echó hacia adelante, acercándose.

– El compromiso se ha roto- le recordó

– Ese es el motivo por el que quiero que me presentes a Marlowe

– Eres muy misterioso amigo mio, pero si quieres conocer a Marlowe, ahora tienes una buena oportunidad porque acaba de entrar.

Weston se levantó, dejó la mesa y atravesó la habitación para saludar a un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y años mayor que Terrence.

Cuando ambos se acercaron a la mesa, el duque se levantó y mientras lord Weston los presentaba,no pudo evitar darse cuenta con cierto regocijo, de la cautelosa expresión de Marlowe.

– Nos acompañas Marlowe? - dijo Weston, y apartó una tercera silla señalando la botella – Tenemos un oporto excelente, un Graham's del 62, si te apetece.

– Un Graham's del 62? Una buena cosecha y uno de mis favoritos

– En serio? – Terrence simuló sorpresa -. Entonces por favor, acompáñenos y tómese una copa.

Como el otro parecía seguir dudando, el duque decidió que la sutileza no iba a funcionar.

– Me he pasado toda la tarde intentando encontrar un Graham's del 62 para usted – confesó con una sonrisa- Como mínimo debe tomarse una copa para que mis esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano. Además no debe preocuparse por sus hermanas – estoy celebrando mi compromiso con la señorita Candy Abemathy.

Marlowe se sentó en la silla que Terrence le había ofrecido.

– He oido que se había roto

– Al parecer soy el único que desconoce ese hecho. He visto que La Gaceta Social en su edición de hoy ha dedicado toda la página social a la ruptura de nuestro compromiso.

La mención de uno de sus periódicos hizo que el vizconde sonriera

– Niega entonces la noticia?

– Oh, sí rotundamente. Me voy a casar con Candy Abemathy

– Ella parece tener otras intenciones

Terrence intentó parecer compungido mientras servía vino a su invitado.

– Nunca he sabido llevar bien los rechazos. Si quiere citarme, hágalo.

– Es ese el motivo por el que se ha esforzado tanto en encontrar mi oporto favorito y conseguir que nos presentaran en mi club? Un club del que usted no es miembro. Por qué quería contar su punto de vista?

- Por nada. Lo que sus periódicos digan de mi o no, no me concierne.

– Mis periódicos sólo cuentan la verdad – replicó Marlowe – Pero si ése no es el motivo, debo asumir que lo que pretende es que acepte que visite a la señorita Abemathy en mi casa, aunque lo que me desconcierta es cómo se ha enterado tan pronto que está viviendo con nosotros?

– Perdón? – parpadeó Terrence

– No lo sabía?

– En absoluto. Por qué está viviendo la señorita Abemathy con ustedes?

– Mi mujer es muy buena amiga suya y la ha invitado a quedarse con nosotros. Imaginaba que lo sabía y que estaba intentando que lo invitara a visitarnos.

Terrence no sabía si el hecho de que Candy estuviera viviendo con el vizconde y su esposa lo ayudaría o perjudicaría, pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Tenía otros planes.

– No Marlowe, había previsto este encuentro "acidental" porque quería hablar con usted del negocio editorial.

Marlowe tomó su copa y se recostó en la silla.

– Si intentaba despertar mi curiosidad, debo decir que lo acaba de conseguir.

- Bien. Terrence sonrió y levantó su copa. Porque puede llegar a ser muy lucrativo para ambos.


	17. Chapter 17

William Fane estaba de pie en la acera del número 32 de Little Russell, con la mirada fija en la casa del otro lado, tratando de no pasearse nervioso de un lado a otro y no llamar la atención. Ya llevaba ahí seis horas.

Cada vez que veí a una mujer en la calle, contenía el aliento esperando que fuera Nancy. La doncella del hostal de la señora Morris no le dio el paradero de la señorita Abemathy, pero sí le dijo que la señorita Woddell iría ese dia de visita a recoger una carta de su ex patrona.

Tal vez estuviera enferma, pensó asustado mirando su reloj...

Levantó la vista y vio una mujer vestida de verde doblar la esquina. Supo que era ella y cuando vio que salió del hostal, cruzó la pista acelerando el paso para atraparla.

– Señorita Woddell – la llamó

Ella miró de reojo pero siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera visto

– Nancy espera! – Fane caminó más rápido y le dio alcance.

– Te he estado esperando todo el dia para hablar contigo

– No tenemos nada que decirnos, señor Fane

– Nancy, tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada, pero por favor dame la oportunidad de contarte mi versión de los hechos

Ella no respondió pero tampoco trató de irse a otro lado

- Fui el ayuda de cámara del conde Roselli antes de su matrimonio y después entré al servicio del duque, hace ya cinco años que trabajo para él. Me gusta trabajar para su señoría, a su lado he viajado mucho y he aprendido otro tanto, él es un buen patrón.

– Que lo tenga en tan alta estima no me sorprende

– Cuando acepto un trabajo, cumplo con mis deberes

- Vete!

– Soy un empleado leal, sólo cumplí las órdenes de su señoría

– órdenes? – Me mentiste!

– Lo sé y lo siento Nancy. Pero tenía que espiar a la señorita Abemathy

– Tuviste en algún momento la intención de contarme la verdad?

- No

Nancy suspiró furiosa y quiso dar por terminada la conversación.

– He dejado mi empleo con el duque!

– De verdad? Y eso debería de importarme?

– Dadas las circunstancias, me parece que ya no puedo trabajar para él – continuó.

– No veo por qué. Son tal para cual.

- Nancy – lo dijo cogiéndole del brazo

- Suéltame! – dijo ella, pero William no se lo permitió

– Nancy he dimitido porque una ayuda de cámara no puede casarse

– Y con quién crees que vas a casarte?

- Contigo, si es que alguna vez consigo convencerte para que me aceptes. Te amo. – A continuación se puso de rodillas, reteniéndo aún las manos de ella entre las suyas. Sé que hará falta un milagro para que digas que sí, pero sabré esperar. Tengo intención de encontrar otro trabajo, uno serio y con sueldo fijo. Tengo intención de ahorrar y comprar una casa. Y cada dia, durante el resto de mi vida, pedirte que te cases conmigo. Me das permiso para que haga eso?

La joven se quedó pensativa pero no dijo nada.

– Puedo Nancy?

– Sí señor Fane, - dijo Nancy al fin - le doy permiso.

El se puso de pie y la cogió entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra él. William Fane, caballero entre caballeros escandalizó a todas las damas que por ahí pasaron besando a Nancy Woddell, de profesión doncella, de un modo muy apasionado.

Pasados cuatro dias de la disolución de su compromiso, Candy estaba sentada en el salón de los Marlowe, hablando sobre sus planes de futuro con sus amigas del hostal de la señora Morris y encontrando algo de consuelo al ver que la apoyaban en todo.

Hablaron de su decisión de administrar su propio dinero, de no vincularse con sus tios ni con Robert, de su proyecto de abrir un taller de costura, Emma ofreció utilizar toda su influencia para que Candy contara con las mejores clientas de la alta sociedad de Londres.

Candy había podido hablar de todos estos temas con soltura, pero cuando llegó el turno a la ruptura de su compromiso le resultó mucho más difícil. Ella sabía que tocar ese tema le haría llorar. Las demás, al notar su reticencia a discutir el asunto, decidieron no hacerle preguntas.

Por suerte Emma tenía mucho que contar.

– Emma tienes fotografías de tu luna de miel? – dijo Annie

– Claro que sí, se las compré a un fotógrafo en Roma

Dos meses atrás esas fotografías hubieran distraido a Candy, pero ahora con cada una de ellas no podía evitar pensar en Terrence. Fingió mirar muchas fotos, incapaz de contemplar una sola imagen más de Italia ni de seguir pensando en él.

Jackson, el mayordomo del vizconde, entró en el salón.

– Si me lo permiten señoras, el vizconde ha regresado. Viene con un amigo y quiere saber si pueden acompañarlas a tomar el té.

– Depende- contesto Annie- El caballero que acompaña al vizconde está soltero?

– No sabría decirle señorita Britter – y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Unas risas a media voz lo acompañaron hasta la puerta, pero cuando el vizconde Marlowe entró, todas se callaron de golpe: Con él iba el duque de St. Cyres.

Candy se puso de pie de un salto, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho y la ardiente rabia de la traición.

– Qué estás haciendo aquí? – quiso saber – Véte ahora mismo.

–Oh Harry!- exclamó Emma en voz baja – Qué has hecho?

– Es una cuestión de negocios Emma – dijo el vizconde haciéndose al tonto – Ya sabes cómo soy, los negocios son siempre lo primero.

Candy formuló la pregunta antes de que pudiera hacerla su amiga, pero no se la dirigió al vizconde sino a Terrence.

– Qué negocios puedes tener tú con lord Marlowe?

El deslizó una mano hacia el interior de su chaqueta y sacó un periódico

– El vizconde me ha entrevistado para la Gaceta Social. Este es el primer ejemplar de la edición de mañana. Lo quieres ver? Sin esperar respuesta, desdobló el periódico y lo sujetó para que ella y todas las demás pudieran leer el titular.

"El duque más escandaloso prefiere el amor al dinero"

Candy se quedó mirando el titular y luego lo miró a él.

– Qué es todo esto?

– Ya te lo he dicho, es la edición de mañana de La gaceta Social. Le he concedido a Marlowe una entrevista en exclusiva y he decidido declarar públicamente que si aceptas casarte conmigo, yo no obtendré ni un penique de tu herencia.

Hubieron murmullos en el salón, pero Candy se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y a fruncir el cejo.

– No me importan las mentiras que hayas decidido contar en los periódicos. No voy a casarme contigo! Por qué debería de hacerlo?

– No tengo ni idea – reconoció él. Sé que te he mentido y que me he portado como un bastardo; tienes motivos para odiarme, pero en medio de todo eso sólo te he dicho una verdad: Te amo – le dio el periódico - Esta ha sido la única manera que se me ha ocurido de demostrártelo .

– No te creo, seguro que es otro truco

– No es ningún truco. Lee la entrevista y lo verás por ti misma. Por favor Candy – añadió al ver que ella ni siquiera cogía el diario. – Léela por favor.

De mala gana, la joven miró la primera página del periódico más importante del grupo editorial de Marlowe, pero antes de que empezara a leer, la mano de Terrence se interpuso en su linea de visión y señaló un párrafo en concreto.

– Aquí es donde digo que si la señorita Abemathy aceptara casarse conmigo, la boda se celebraría el 16 de abril del año próximo.

Ella levantó la vista, dudando de si lo había oido bien

– El 16 de abril?

– Un dia después de que el testamento de Henry Abemathy quede sin efecto. Así el dinero dejaría de existir.

Aún escéptica, Candy arrugó el cejo

– De verdad estarías dispuesto a hacer algo así?

- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para demostrarte que digo la verdad. Podría pedirte que firmáramos un acuerdo prematrimonial en el que tú mantuvieras todo el control sobre tu herencia, pero mis acreedores vendrían tras el dinero, y te exigirían que pagaras mis deudas, por lo que, de ese modo, tú siempre dudarías de mis motivos.

– Y seguro que después de la boda tratarías de camelarme para que te entregara las riendas de mi fortuna – lo acusó – Te limitarías a engañarme de nuevo.

– Sabia que pensarías asi, por eso lo he hecho de esta manera. Con esta fórmula, no tendrás dudas de mi sinceridad.

Ella seguía teniendo un montón de dudas. Se quedó mirándolo, pero aunque no vio ni rastro de su demoledora sonrisa, ni de su famosa seguridad en sí mismo,Candy sabía perfectamente que Terrence podía mentir a la perfección, y además seguía dolida por su traición.

– No te parece que te has complicado demasiado la vida? Al fin y al cabo, eres un famoso cazafortunas. Por qué no te buscas otra heredera? Seguro que lady Elisa Leagan estará encantada de casarse contigo.

– No quiero a Elisa. No quiero a ninguna otra heredera, no quiero a ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. Te lo dije, desde el principio ha sido así, desde la primera vez que te ví en aquel baile. Pero necesitaba dinero desesperadamente, y sabía que el único modo de salir del agujero era casándome con una mujer rica. Cuando te vi en la ópera y Cora me contó lo de tu herencia, ya no necesité oir nada más. Desde ese instante, la idea de casarme con otra mujer, rica o no, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza.

Candy se puso tensa, pero inconmovible.

– Y supongo que no te planteaste ser sincero conmigo y contarme la verdad.

– Siendo tan romántica como eres, no quise ariesgarme. Sabía que creías que era una especie de héroe, y pensé que cortejarte era mejor estrategia.

- Mentir no es nunca una buena estrategia, y tú lo hiciste. – Candy levantó el periódico -. Después de todo lo que me has hecho, crees que bastará con esto para recuperarme?

- No, pero espero que durante los próximos diez meses te convenzas de que soy sincero. Sé que nunca volveré a ser tu héroe...- Se le quebró la voz y apartó la vista un instante llevándose un puño a los labios. Después carraspeó y volvió a mirarla -. Sé que eso lo he perdido para siempre, pero confío en poder volver a ganarme como mínimo tu respeto.

Se inclinó sobre el periódico y le señaló otro párrafo.

– Aquí digo que a partir de ahora, voy a trabajar. Voy a escribir libros para Publicaciones Marlowe.

Candy miró al vizconde, quien asintió con la cabeza para confirmarlo, y luego volvió a mirar a Terrence.

– Vas a convertirte en escritor?

– Escribiré guias de viaje sobre Europa. Pequeños libros humorísticos para aristócratas en los que contaré cómo viajar sin gastar dinero, y otros más serios recomendando lugares de interés. Sé que no ganaré mucho dinero – añadió ante el silencio de Candy -. Pero es lo único para lo que estoy mínimamente capacitado, y tal vez así consiga convencer a la mujer que amo de que soy algo más que una inútil florecilla silvestre.

Candy tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, recordando el instante en que ella lo había acusado de eso, de no servir para nada, lo hizo para herirlo del mismo modo que él la había herido a ella.

- Eso también está aquí – dijo él, obligándola a abrir los ojos

– El qué? Que eres una florecilla silvestre?

– Eso, y que te amo a ti, no a tu dinero. Es verdad que no era así cuando empezó todo esto, pero te amo ahora,y te amaré hasta el dia en que me muera. Y si alguna vez aceptas casarte conmigo, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Candy bajó la vista y leyó las palabras impresas a medida que él las decía en voz alta, empezó a ver el periódico cada vez más borroso. Se estremeció desde lo más profundo de su ser pues una pequeña chispa de esperanza se avivó en ella al pensar que Terrence le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

– Cómo puedo casarme contigo? Me engañaste por completo, cómo puedo estar segura de que no volverás a mentirme si con ello consigues lo que quieres? Cómo puedo volver a confiar en ti?

Un discreto carraspeo evitó que Terrence respondiera. Candy miró a su alrededor y se acordó de que no estaban solos. Volvió a mirarlo y trató de ser fuerte.

– Quiero que te vayas

En ese momento las demás mujeres se levantaron con intención de irse.

– No- dijo Candy asustada al ver que se acercaban a la puerta. Ustedes quédense por favor. Quiero que él se vaya.

Al parecer sus amigas se habían vuelto sordas de repente, pues siguieron caminando hacia la salida. Emma, que iba detrás, se detuvo y miró a Terrence.

– Ahora yo soy la carabina de Candy, St. Cyres. Estaré esperando afuera.

– No, espera! – exclamó la joven, pero la puerta se cerró, dejándola sola con Terrence. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse ella también, pero él le rodeó la cintura por atrás con un brazo.

– Candy escúchame – La estrechó de espaldas contra su torso -. Sé que no confias en mí, y sé que tienes el derecho de sentirte así, pero aparte de renunciar al dinero, no se me ocurre otro modo de recuperar tu confianza – La cogió por los brazos y le hizo dar media vuelta – Dime qué puedo hacer?

Ella miró sus profundos ojos azules y se acordó de la primera vez que lo vio, del hombre que creyó que era entonces.

– No lo sé – susurró – No eres quien creía que eras, no sé quién eres.

Se soltó y caminó hacia la puerta. Esta vez el no trató de detenerla. Los dedos de la joven cogieron el picaporte y lo hizo girar.

- Mi hermano se suicidó...

Candy soltó el pomo al tiempo que se volvía bruscamente.

– Qué?

– Se ahorcó desde el último rellano de la escalera del colegio, porque mi madre iba a mandarlo a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Winter Park por segundo año consecutivo. Esa mujer iba a mandarlo de regreso allí solo y él no lo pudo soportar.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Candy, idéntico al que había sentido aquella tarde tomando el té en Winter Park.

– No quería ir?

- No – Terrence echó la cabeza atrás y miró el techo – Candy, a algunos no les gustan las mujeres. Tienen otros...otros gustos. Prefieren a los niños. Mi tio Evelyn fue de ésos.

– Oh, Dios mio – sintió náuseas – No.

Al principio eran sólo juegos, pero, luego sucedieron otras cosas. Eramos unos niños, pero sabíamos que aquello no estaba bien, y solíamos escondernos en el secadero de lavanda. Evelyn odiaba ese lugar y nunca se acercaba allí. – Bajó la cabeza y la miró – Pero no puedes pasarte todo el día escondido

– Le hizo daño a tu hermano? – Candy tragó saliva y se obligó a continuar – Y por eso se suicidó.

- Sí

– Y a tí? – A tí qué te sucedió?

El miró más allá de ella, con la mirada fija en la puerta.

– La primera vez que me tocó, le clavé un tenedor en la mano, y como castigo me encerró tres dias en una habitación. Después, cuando Thomas me contó lo que le había hecho, nos escapamos y conseguimos llegar a Hazelwood. Nuestra madre estaba entonces allí. Traté de explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero...- Se le quebró la voz, y el dolor que apareció en su semblante hizo que a Candy se le partiese el corazón – Me dijo que era un mentiroso.

Ella se llevó una mano a los labios tratando de controlar las náuseas que sentía.

– Obligó a Thomas a regresar a Winter Park. Le supliqué que no lo hiciera, pero no quiso escucharme. – Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se sentó en una butaca – A mí no me obligó. Después de lo que le hice Evelyn no quería tenerme en su casa, por lo que ella me envió a casa de unos amigos en Escocia. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de proteger a mi hermano. Ese otoño, fuimos a escuelas distintas. Nos escribíamos, pero nunca más volví a verlo. Cuando llegó la primavera y Thomas descubrió que iba a tener que pasar otro verano en Winter Park, se suicidó. No pude protegerlo, lo intenté, pero le fallé.

– Eras sólo un niño. Fue tu madre la que le falló – Se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto a la silla en que estaba sentado – Por qué no me contaste todo esto antes, cuando te lo pregunté?

– Cómo querías que lo hiciera? – Candy, eres tan inocente...No podía soportar la idea de contarte algo tan sórdido.

- Sin embargo, ahora me lo estás contando – dijo ella, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

Terrence la miró, y en los ojos de él había rabia.

– No te lo estoy contando para darte lástima y conseguir que me perdones, si es eso lo que estás pensando – Le apartó la mano y se puso de pie, alejándose – No he caído tan bajo aún.

- No pensaba nada de eso – dijo ella, y se levantó para seguirlo.

Cuando Terrence se detuvo delante de la chimenea, Candy también lo hizo – Sólo quiero saber por qué has decidido contármelo. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

– Jamás le he explicado a nadie por qué se suicidó Thomas. Durante años circularon un sinfín de rumores, pero nadie sabe la verdad, excepto mi madre. Aunque aún lo niega, incluso para sí misma. Te he confiado el secreto más sórdido y podrido de toda mi vida, y espero que con ello entiendas que puedes fiarte de mi. Dijiste que no me conocías, que no podías confiar en mi. Y tenías razón. Si una pareja va a casarse, no deberían tener secretos el uno para el otro. Y no es que esté dando nada por sentado – añadió en seguida – No creo que vayas a decir que sí, pero confío en que lo hagas.

Candy lo miró y le creyó. Creyó todas y cada una de sus palabras. Seguro que algunas mujeres pensarían que era una tonta, pero no le importaba. Lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, desde la primera vez que lo vio...y seguía amándolo, a pesar de haberse portado mal.

- Sé que no soy buen partido, eso es evidente. Tú podrías elegir a quien quisieras, y yo no tengo nada, absolutamente nada que ofrecerte. Mañana, cuando esa noticia aparezca en el periódico, todos mis acreedores ejecutarán sus deudas y se quedarán con todo lo que tengo, lo cual no es mucho, te lo aseguro. Se apropiarán de Winter Park, la única finca que aún conserva algo de valor. Se quedarán con todas las tierras, excepto con el castillo de St. Cyres, claro está. No pueden quedárselo porque va ligado al título. Lo único que tengo pues es mi título. Soy un duque con su propio castillo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, como si aún no se hubiera decidido.

- Supongo que poseer un castillo da cierto caché – murmuró

– No supone ningún beneficio. Tu misma viste que ni siquqiera los perros quieren vivir allí, y no creo que eso cambie. Con todas mis deudas, y lo poco que ganaré como escritor, si te casas conmigo, siempre serás pobre.

Candy respiró hondo.

– Cielos, cuando decides ser franco no hay quien te pare

- Supongo. – Entonces por fin le dedicó una de aquelas devastadoras sonrisas que siempre conseguían que a Candy le doliera el pecho y le diera un vuelco el corazón, pero esta vez el dolor había desaparecido. Tal vez fuera porque, aunque él la había destrozado, el amor que le tenía seguía intacto

- No serviría de nada que te mintiera acerca del castillo de – añadió él, con una sonrisa más amplia – ya lo has visto. Pero, si trabajo muy duro y escribo muchos libros, tal vez pudiésemos reparar el tejado, comprar algunos muebles y arreglar la fuente.

Ella empezó a sonreir. No pudo evitarlo. Terrence era siempre tan descarado.

– La fuente?

- Para bañarnos desnudos – le confirmó él.

A pesar de todo, aún podía hacerla reir

- Supongo que tener una fuente es importante.

– Las cosas no están tan mal como te he dicho. Incluso tendremos un par de sirvientes. Fane y Woddell van a casarse, y están buscando un lugar donde vivir. Así que les he ofrecido una casita en el campo con sus propias tierras, y a cambio trabajarán para nosotros por un sueldo insignificante. Los muy tontos están enamorados y si trabajan para alguien que no seamos nosotros no podrían casarse. Ah, y Woddell me ha asegurado que sabe cocinar.

Terrence le sujetó el rostro entre las manos.

– Te amo Candy White. Si te casas conmigo, te protegeré y cuidaré de ti, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Lo juro por mi vida. Y te convertirás en duquesa, si es que eso sirve de algo. Sólo las princesas estarán por encima de ti, asi que nadie podrá mirarte con aires de superioridad nunca más por el hecho de que tus padres no estuvieran casados. Y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, jamás volverás a tener que arrodillarte y a soportar los abusos de gente como Elisa Leagan. Asi que...- tomó aire -, cuando llegue el 16 de abril,si te he demostrado que soy sincero, te casarás conmigo o ésta es una causa perdida?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y supo por qué había tenido siempre tanto éxito. Qué mujer podría resistirse?

– Sí, Terrence. Me casaré contigo

El parpadeó atónito

– Te casarás conmigo? – cuando ella asintió, él se echó a reir

– Quién me lo iba a decir!

– Pareces sorprendido – dijo Candy, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – Después de esa declaración pública de amor que va a aparecer mañana en todos los periódicos, de verdad creías que iba a rechazarte?

El agachó la cabeza.

– Estaba convencido de que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad – reconoció, y la besó.

Y con los labios de Terrence sobre los de ella, Candy se dio cuenta de que faltaba mucho para el 16 de abril. Aquellos diez meses iban a pasar lentísimos. Posponer la boda, se dijo, era del todo innecesario.

Interrumpió el beso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

– Sabes una cosa? Esperar al 16 de abril y rechazar el dinero no servirá de nada. Ayer me reuní con el señor Whitfield, y me explicó que, aun en el caso de que tú y yo hiciéramos las pases y siguiéramos adelante con nuestros planes y nos casáramos el próximo 17 de junio, las cosas no cambiarían. Tu engaño te convierte en un pésimo candidato para cuidar del legado Abemathy. El señor Whitfield ha retirado su aprobación al enlace y, dado que el consentimiento de los albaceas tienen que ser unánime, el dinero pasará a manos de los familiares de la esposa de mi padre.

– No me sorprende. Si yo fuera uno de esos albaceas, tampoco daría mi aprobación a un cazafortunas como yo.

– Bajó los brazos y la rodeó por la cintura – Si el dinero ya está perdido, estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo ahora? Quiero decir, para qué esperar si no es necesario?

Ella le sonrió

– Dentro de unos dias recibirás una carta del señor Whitield diciéndote formalmente que te han descalificado como candidato. No creas que te casarás conmigo y podrás recuperar el dinero de algún modo.

– recbiré esa carta encantado si eso significa que puedo persuadirte de que te cases conmigo ahora – Le acarició la espalda con las manos y luego las bajó hacia sus caderas – Esperar será una agonía. Al fin y al cabo, si te tengo que demostrar que he cambiado, tendré que portarme bien todo el rato.

- Cierto – Frunció el cejo, fingiendo estar preocupadísima – No lo había pensado.

El ladeó la cabeza, y empezó a recorrerle el cuello a besos.

– Hasta el dia de la boda, sólo podremos compartir besos recatados. Y eso si es que logramos escapar de los periodistas, que nos seguirán a todas partes para ver si es verdad que el amor puede con todo.

Le lamió el cuello – Cuanto antes nos casemos, antes podré demostrarte que te amo de todas las escandalosas maneras que se me ocurran Al fin y al cabo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

- Ajá – contestó ella dándole la razón – Qué mujer podría resistirse a esos argumentos?

Terrence se apartó

– Qué hacemos, seguimos adelante con la boda o esperamos? La decisión es tuya

– Oh, está bien, me casaré contigo ahora – dijo Candy, rindiéndose de una vez por todas. Le puso una mano en la nuca para acercarlo a ella y que así pudiera besarla de nuevo, pero Terrence se detuvo, con los labios a pocos milímetros de los suyos, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Qué he hecho yo para merecer a una mujer tan exquisita como tú?

– Me has engañado – contestó ella, y lo besó – De qué otro modo lo habrías conseguido?

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Hoy sí que avancé los últimos capitulos, -no siempre será así- porque demanda mucho tiempo y energia, pero, lo hice con gusto. Este último capítulo me emocionó mucho y con mucha pena debo decirles que la novela está a un paso del epílogo. Trataré de subirla lo más pronto que pueda. Qué sucederá? Un poquito de paciencia. Gracias por sus reviews, son muy lindas. Un abrazo fuerte.

Nathy Grandchester.


	18. Chapter 18

El duque de St. Cyres y la señorita Candy Bosworth-Abemathy se casaron esta mañana en la catedral de Saint Paul. Trescientas ochenta y seis personas fueron a presenciar con sus propios ojos el evento que, un mes atrás, nadie habría sido capaz de predecir.

Ecos de la Sociedad, 1894

El banquete de boda, mucho más discreto que la boda en sí misma, se celebró en la mansión de Milbray. Iba en contra de todas las normas de etiqueta celebrar ese ágape en la casa del novio, pero la familia de la novia no podía permitírselo.

Después de la comida, Candy abandonó el salón para cambiarse de vestido. Terrence salió pocos minutos después para hacer lo mismo, pero al pasar por su despacho vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y decidió entrar.

La mesa estaba llena de correspondencia sin abrir, pues las últimas cuatro semanas había estado muy ocupado. Terrence sabía que entre esa ruma de papeles se encondían muchas facturas y reclamaciones de cobros, pero, aunque era consciente de que se pasaría el resto de su vida endeudado hasta el cuello, no se arrepentía de nada.

Sobre la mesa y encima de toda la correspondencia estaba la carta de Whitfield, Joslyn & Morehouse abogados, misiva que había llegado unos dias después de la publicación de su entrevista en La Gaceta Social.

Cogió la carta y la abrió sin evitar sonreir al leer aquellas líneas escritas en la que los albaceas de la fortuna Abemathy le decían que no daban su aprobación para que se casara con la señorita Candy Abemathy y que si, la pareja seguía adelante con sus planes, no recibirían nada de dicha fortuna.

Sin dejar de sonreir, Terrence dobló el papel y lo dejó encima de los demás. Pensó en todo el dinero que había heredado de su padre y que había malgastado persiguiendo una felicidad que nunca había logrado encontrar. Ahora, sin un chelin a su nombre, no podía ser más feliz.

– De qué te ries?

Levantó la vista y vio a Candy en la puerta. Se había cambiado y ahora llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, al verla, sintió una inmensa alegría y la misma emoción que cuando la vio en la Iglesia caminando al altar del brazo de su tio. Era la mujer más preciosa, más dulce, más exquisita que hubiese visto en toda su vida, y aún no acababa de creer que la hubiese conquistado sólo con su amor.

– No vas a decirme de que te ries?

El cogió un montón de cartas y sonrió.

– Estaba pensando en que esta noche podríamos hacer una hoguera e invitar a mi madre, a tus parientes y a todos nuestros conocidos con deudas. Ellos también podrían traer sus facturas y juntos podríamos quemarlos juntos, seguro que habría fuego para rato.

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, y luego cerró la puerta con cerrojo. Terrence se acercó a ella y Candy le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

– Te arrepientes de algo?

– De nada – le aseguró él, y la abrazó por la cintura. Nunca me ha

molestado pagar facturas, lo único que me preocupa es que te arrepientas de haberte casado conmigo.

Candy le sonrió.

– Será mucho más fácil de lo que te imaginas.

Ese comentario junto con su enigmática sonrisa, lo desconcertó. Durante las últimas cuatro semanas, se habían pasado hablando de sus problemas financieros, decidiendo qué facturas pagar, elaborando ajustados presupuestos, tratando de dar con el modo de sobrevivir con el anticipo que le había pagado Marlowe por su primer libro.

– Apenas tendremos suficiente para vivir – le recordó él – Crees que eso será fácil?

– No, no, nos sobrará amor mio. Verás...-Hizo una pausa y tomó aire – Tenemos todo el dinero.

Terrence se quedó mirándola sin entender nada.

– Cariño, de qué estás hablando?

- Todo eso que te conté de que los albaceas te habían descalificado como candidato...era un engaño.

– Un engaño? – Terrence se puso tenso y se apartó de ella – Me has mentido?

– Sí – Candy asintió sin dejar de sonreir

– Pero...tengo aquí la carta de los albaceas

– Bueno eso es también mentira, el señor Whitfield accedió a seguirme la corriente y te escribió esa carta porque yo se lo pedí.

– Me has mentido? - Repitió

– Me temo que sí – dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio.

– Te has pasado cuatro semanas haciéndome creer que seríamos más pobres que los ratones de una iglesia – Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo?

La joven se disculpó con la mirada.

– Tenía que hacerlo Terrence. Tenía que saber que de verdad me amabas.

– Pero en ese caso lo único que tenías que hacer era casarte en abril, cuando el dinero ya no existiera.

– No habría funcionado

– Y por qué no?

- Cariño, jamás habría podido resistir hasta abril! Habríamos acabado casándonos en diciembre. Y Por mucho que me esforzara en ignorarlo, la sombra de la duda siempre me habría perseguido. Tenía que estar segura.

El negó con la cabeza tratando de asimilar las consecuencias de lo que Candy había hecho.

– No me estás tomando el pelo? De verdad tenemos todo el dinero?

– Un millón de libras al año – contestó con una sonrisa.

– Me cuesta creerlo! – lo dijo frotándose la cara con las manos. Candy se supone que debemos confiar el uno en el otro, lo recuerdas?

– Vaya – dijo

– Qué?

– No me digas que ahora te has vuelto absolutamente honorable. Porque yo estoy enamorada de mi escandaloso duque.

– Oh, y sigo siéndolo cariño. Voy a pasarme el resto de la vida demostrándote lo escandaloso que puedo llegar a ser.

– A partir de esta noche?

– No. – deslizó las manos por la caderas de Candy – A partir de ahora mismo. Has cerrado la puerta no es asi?

– Así es.

– Entonces, bésame preciosa.

Y cuando lo hizo, Terrence se deleitó en el dulce sabor de los labios de su esposa, y supo que la moraleja de aquella historia era la equivocada. Tal vez la verdad fuese siempre la mejor opción pero en ocasiones, un amor con condiciones podía ser mucho más apasionado.

Fin.

Queridas lectoras,

Esta linda historia llegó a su fin. Estoy enormemente agradecida por su apoyo y comentarios. Seguiré publicando según mi disponibilidad de tiempo y ya tengo en la mira una nueva novela, aun la estoy leyendo y seguro que pronto la tendré adaptada para ustedes. Gracias nuevamente, les envío un abrazo muy fuerte y todo mi cariño.

Nathy Grandchester.


End file.
